In the Shadows
by inweofnargothrond
Summary: A story of a she-Elf, Canyaiel, who is constantly living in the shadow of her twin sister, R&R! *COMPLETED REVIEW FOR SEQUEL*
1. Disclaimer and AN

Disclaimer: Most of this is based on J.R.R. Tolkien's work- almost all the characters, places, etc. are all J.R.R. Tolkien's. Basically, Lord of the Rings is not mine *sigh* neither is Legolas *sob* none of it is mine- except for a rare few characters, namely Calwaiel and Canyaiel (and some others).  
  
Author's Note: Please no flames only- constructive criticism, though you probably wouldn't stop even if I asked, so I suppose its all wasted breath, what are you waiting for? Read the story and review! *thank you for reading*  
  
Oh, and if anyone has a better title for this story- feel free to leave me one!  
  
By the way, I'm not making any money on this or anything like that- strictly for entertainment purposes *mwahaha* [don't know where that came from.] 


	2. Out the Door

"Calwaiel! Come on!" Canyaiel said to her sister. Calwaiel took no notice of her hurriedness and instead sat even more still, looking at her reflection.  
  
"Canyaiel, did you borrow my comb?"  
  
"No!" she said back.  
  
"Well where is it?"  
  
"I don't know! Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
Calwaiel sighed, "You know, Canyaiel, you should be more patient. We are going to see the princess, not some friend."  
  
"Calwaiel, we've known Arwen for a long time. Well, not really, only seventy-six years- But she won't give a second thought as to how your hair looks. Let us go now and be off!"  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, you're right I suppose. We have known her for much of our lives- seventy-six years as of now. I suppose it's not much, but we are only ninety-nine. I shouldn't be fussing so much over what to wear. I suppose I just worry too much," Calwaiel said. Canyaiel grinned and ran out the door of their beautiful white bedroom decorated with golden leaves. Calwaiel, being the more lady-like of the two, walked after her.  
  
"Where ever are you two going off to, now?" Elenya asked. Canyaiel stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around.  
  
"Oh mother," she said in her sweetest voice, "Calwaiel and I wanted to share a sisterly walk in the gardens." Elenya bore her pale blue eyes into Canyaiel.  
  
"I suppose that shall be fine. Only because I have my Yavannildi duties- please don't go off bothering the young princess!" Elenya said. Canyaiel flashed a beautiful smile and walked off, Calwaiel following her. 


	3. Start of an Adventure

"Lying to mother again?"  
  
"No," Canyaiel shot back, "I just didn't want to hear her give us one of those 'don't go bothering royalty' speeches she so dearly likes to give."  
  
Calwaiel shook her head disapprovingly, but said nothing more of it. Canyaiel smiled to herself, she knew if it was up to her silly twin, they would never be able to go anywhere. They walked together in silence away from their small, but beautiful, golden home towards the large palace of Imladris. Calwaiel sat down in the bench of the beautiful colored garden, but Canyaiel walked inside.  
  
"Welcome, Canyaiel," the house-maids said, bowing only slightly as she passed. She knew the palace ways very well, and proceeded to climb the stairs when she saw Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond," she bowed, "have you seen Arwen? I would like to ask her to go for a walk with myself and Calwaiel."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Your name suites you wonderfully. Arwen is in her chambers as we speak. She may go for a walk with you and Calwaiel if she so desires."  
  
"Thank you," she bowed again, and then started running to Arwen's room. The door was closed and she knocked.  
  
"Arwen!" she called. Arwen opened the door and smiled laying her eyes upon the visitors.  
  
"Greetings, Canyaiel."  
  
"Greetings, Arwen. I came to ask if you should like to walk with Calwaiel and I?"  
  
"Why, thank you for asking, that would be wonderful. Allow me to go ask my father."  
  
"I already saw him; he said you could come with us." Arwen smiled and they walked out of the palace together.  
  
"There you are, Canyaiel. Greetings, Arwen," Calwaiel said. She stood up from the bench.  
  
"Greetings, Calwaiel." They walked along the path until they reached a split.  
  
"Which way shall we go?" Calwaiel asked.  
  
"It matters not, for we shall reach the end eventually," Arwen said.  
  
"Let us go an unknown way, we shall get lost and go on an adventure!" Canyaiel said. Arwen smiled. Calwaiel shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, that is so like you," Arwen said. 


	4. Elladan and Elrohir

They took the left path, which was not lit by the sun, but led into a small forest.  
  
Calwaiel clicked her tongue frowningly, "Canyaiel, I fear you have gotten us lost."  
  
"No, I don't think so," Canyaiel responded, although not knowing where she was going. Arwen laughed lightly to herself.  
  
"I wish I had a sister," Arwen sighed to herself.  
  
"No you don't!" Calwaiel and Canyaiel said at the same time and then looked at each other with angry faces, as if saying 'you stole my words.'  
  
Arwen laughed again and they continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
"Canyaiel, it's getting dark," Calwaiel remarked.  
  
Suddenly, Arwen spoke, "I think I know where we are. Let us go further, and perhaps we shall reach the clearing- where Elladan and Elrohir sometimes practice their bow and sword fighting!" At this last remark, Canyaiel's eyes lit up and her ears almost twitched.  
  
"Really? Real swords? And bows?" Canyaiel asked her eyes shining.  
  
"Yes! They're quite skillful when it comes to handling weapons," Arwen said. Canyaiel did not stay to hear Calwaiel's displeasure for she was much too busy running ahead to see them. Indeed, she did see Elladan and Elrohir, and they were practicing with their swords.  
  
"May I try?" Canyaiel asked. Elladan and Elrohir stopped and looked at the little Elf, who was only really about ninety years younger than them, then at each other.  
  
"No, it is too dangerous for little Elven maidens!" Elladan laughed. He certainly got a laugh out of this.  
  
"I am serious! I wish to learn how to use a bow and sword."  
  
"No, no, no!" Elladan said. Canyaiel pouted but nonetheless walked up to Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir, please? I promise I won't hurt anyone, or be a burden. I just wish to learn," Canyaiel said, batting her eyelashes only a little so he would not notice.  
  
His cheeks tinged a slight pink and Canyaiel smiled to herself, "Elrohir, please?" She walked closer to him and he blushed more.  
  
"Yes, yes, you can learn." Elrohir said. Elladan glanced at him, as if saying 'Why did you just do that?' Canyaiel flashed a smile at Elrohir, who by now had crimson cheeks.  
  
"Oh, thank you Elrohir!" she said, throwing her arms around Elrohir.  
  
"Canyaiel!" Calwaiel said upon seeing her sister after she had just reached the clearing with Arwen, "Stop that! You know it isn't proper." Canyaiel ignored this but released him all the same. 


	5. Sword Maiden

Canyaiel picked up one of the swords they were practicing with. Elrohir took his sword and held it in the attacking position. Canyaiel followed his lead.  
  
"Try to block," he told her. Elladan, Arwen, and Calwaiel had retreated to a small seating area nearby.  
  
"What do you mean block?" she asked.  
  
"When I try to get near you with my sword, try to hit the sword away or try to put your sword in front of mine so I cannot hit you."  
  
Canyaiel got worried for a moment, "You won't hurt me, will you?"  
  
Elrohir smiled, "No, of course not." Elrohir slowly moved his sword as if trying to attack. Canyaiel easily blocked them.  
  
"You are doing well, for a maiden."  
  
"Thank you," Canyaiel smiled, "You may go a little more quickly- though not too much, I still fear for myself very much." Elrohir smiled again and started 'attacking' her just a slight bit faster. Canyaiel blocked them all, but alas she tired of it after nearly an hour.  
  
"I wish to learn how to attack," Canyaiel said after blocking a particular one which had come near to her neck.  
  
"Very well," Elrohir said. He walked over so he stood next to her, "Do as I do." He slowly showed her how to manage a basic attack.  
  
"No, no, you must not tilt your sword too much," he glanced at her a moment later then said, "Good, good!" They practiced for another hour when Calwaiel, Arwen, and Elladan finally came back.  
  
"So, has Canyaiel gotten any better?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes! Would you like to see?" Canyaiel said.  
  
"Yes, actually I would," he responded. Calwaiel stood in shock, but Arwen looked amused. Canyaiel and Elladan stood opposite each other, Elladan in the attacking position and Canyaiel in the defensive. Elladan attacked her slowly, not expecting her to be able to be able to block at all. He was, however, surprised when she blocked each and every one of them. Canyaiel then switched to the attacking position and Elladan took the defensive. Canyaiel, being the less experienced fighter, was not able to get past him. Elladan was still impressed.  
  
"I am surprised Elrohir actually taught you," Elladan said to Canyaiel, after they placed their swords in their belts. They started walking along the path back to the palace.  
  
Elrohir, however, just let out a slight laugh, "I am surprised she had the ability to learn."  
  
"Canyaiel, just wait until mother hears about this, she will not be happy," Calwaiel said during a pause in the conversation between Elladan, Canyaiel, and Elrohir.  
  
"Oh, Calwaiel, do not be so serious, your sister is actually quite skilled with swords," Arwen said to Calwaiel, who stopped promptly. They walked in silence along the way to the palace. The sun was starting to set. Calwaiel and Canyaiel exchanged worried glances as soon as they reached the palace steps.  
  
"Thank you, Arwen, for accompanying us on our walk," Calwaiel said.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Arwen," Canyaiel said before looking at Elrohir, "Elrohir and Elladan, many thanks to you- perhaps we shall practice more again?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps," Elrohir smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Elladan just smiled, "Thank you, we shall meet again." 


	6. Misunderstood

As soon as they reached their home Elenya frowned at them.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop bothering Lady Arwen!" she said. Calwaiel looked down, ashamed.  
  
"Mother, Lady Arwen invited us for a walk, did you want us to reject her invite? Would that not be rude?" Canyaiel asked.  
  
Elenya sighed, "I suppose you are right." Elenya walked to the kitchen, not saying anything else, and started to prepare a dinner. Canyaiel looked over at her twin and grinned. Calwaiel returned with a smile. They walked together up to their room and Canyaiel collapsed on the floor, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Canyaiel, good job, I would never be able to do that myself," Calwaiel said. She sat down in front of her mirror and sighed. Canyaiel stood up and walked to her bed then sat on it.  
  
"Oh, Calwaiel, you're so pretty," Canyaiel divulged. Calwaiel turned around to look at Canyaiel, her identical twin sister. Then she laughed.  
  
"Canyaiel- you're so funny! We're twins, silly," Calwaiel laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Calwaiel would never understand. She was so lucky- she never got in the way of anyone and everyone loved her. She was pretty- much prettier than I.  
  
"Yes, forget I said anything," I said back to her. Calwaiel looked confused for a moment but returned to combing her hair. Calwaiel would never understand- even from the times we were younger Elven children, I would be the one who ruined everything, while Calwaiel would be the beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect one. She did everything right, and I did everything wrong.  
  
The next five hundred years passed quickly. Calwaiel and I finally looked a little different- she was tall, beautiful, graceful, funny, smart, and kind, while I was less tall, not as beautiful, almost as graceful, nearly as smart, but not so nearly kind. She was the kindest person I knew. I, however, had a much greater sense of humor. I was jealous of her- I was always second, always next. I was pretty, but not as much as Calwaiel; and I was smart, but not as much as Calwaiel; and I was tall, but not as much as Calwaiel; and I was graceful, but not as much as Calwaiel- I am so sick and tired of being compared to Calwaiel- always second to her.  
  
Arwen was quickly growing up to be the most beautiful princess ever. With her long dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes, what was there to be not jealous of? Still, she was my close friend.  
  
"Arwen!" I yelled, running through the white marble halls of Elrond.  
  
"Now, now, where are we going in such a rush?"  
  
I smiled, "Greetings, Lady Celebrían," I bowed, "I am seeking Arwen. It is time for our walk."  
  
She just smiled at me, "Yes, of course, Canyaiel." By this time, Calwaiel had caught up to me.  
  
"Canyaiel, why are you always in such a rush- Oh! Lady Celebrían, greetings," she bowed.  
  
Celebrían just smiled and walked out into her gardens. I started running up the steps to Arwen's room. We walked back down the marble steps, where Calwaiel was waiting.  
  
"Greetings, Arwen."  
  
"Greetings, Calwaiel, it is such a lovely day for a walk." I started walking off impatiently as Arwen and Calwaiel spoke of courting and all the lovely Elves that they had failed to notice.  
  
"Oh, Arwen, you know Canyaiel will never settle," Calwaiel laughed.  
  
"Be quiet, Calwaiel!" I said angrily. Calwaiel just laughed her perfect laugh and I ran away from them, wishing to be on my own. I ran into the forest, where I had learned how to use a sword so long ago. I could still hear Calwaiel's perfect laugh ringing in my head. I took a stick and started stabbing it in the ground, wishing I had a sword. I blushed a little at the thought of it- whoever thought of an Elf-maiden with a sword? But, at the same time I was thinking where would I get one? My father would understand me. I sighed. He had passed across the sea long ago. I sat there alone in silence. There wasn't a single breeze in the sky and all I could feel was the emptiness and jealousy raging in my heart. 


	7. Challenges

I woke up the next morning to a clear sky but I did not care to get out of bed.  
  
"Good morning, Canyaiel," Calwaiel said, I forced myself to face her, "Today we are 600 years of age- so young." I just looked at her, not knowing what to say. I hesitated for a moment, but I got out of bed and walked to a large wooden chest, filled with my clothes- just a few dresses. I took them all out one by one and finally reached the bottom one. It was a beautiful green dress, with golden trim, but simple. I had gotten it for her only a few days ago. I convinced myself that I had not forgotten, but I merely did not want her to find it. Nevertheless, her smile was so beautiful as I handed the dress to her.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, it is beautiful! Wherever would I wear it?" Calwaiel asked. I simply smiled.  
  
"Calwaiel, that is for you to decide," was all I could think of saying. Calwaiel ran outside of our bed chamber happily. I sighed and shook my head. I walked down into the dining area and took a piece of lembas bread from the table. Calwaiel gets so happy over a dress. I looked down at my lembas and stared at it. I heard a clanging of metal on the table and instantly I looked up to see Calwaiel smiling her joyous smile.  
  
"Did you think I would forget?" she asked. I looked at the table where she had thrown it and I refused to believe it was real. It was a sword.  
  
"However did you get it? Does mother know?" I asked.  
  
Calwaiel smiled, "No." I grinned and jumped up and embraced her. Calwaiel seemed to get a little uncomfortable so I let go.  
  
"Thank you so much, Calwaiel!" I took it and ran out of the house, through the forest, to the meadow where I was just before. I saw Elladan and Elrohir there.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan! You will never-"  
  
"Calwaiel gave you a sword?" Elladan interrupted.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Elrohir laughed, "She told us quite some time ago, although she called me Elladan."  
  
"And she called me Elrohir," Elladan laughed, too. I got a little impatient but laughed.  
  
"Please, practice with me!" I said. Elrohir rolled his eyes playfully but even so took out his sword. I drew mine and prepared to fight. Swords clashed and clanged against one another and I finally passed Elrohir's block, stopping right before his chest.  
  
Elrohir pouted, "I let you win."  
  
I laughed, "Just admit that I have gotten much better over the years."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes playfully again but still said, "Yes, I suppose you have."  
  
"Elladan, please?" I pleaded. Elladan took out his sword and we fought with each other. I, too, beat him and I laughed.  
  
"We let you win, you know," Elladan said.  
  
I scowled, "You just fear to say that I am better than you!"  
  
"No!" they taunted, running from the meadow. I ran after them, chasing them all the way to the palace. I kept running, unsure of where they had gone to. I looked to my left and as I was turning my head I felt something extremely hard hit my nose.  
  
A/N: Come on! If anyone is reading this at all- leave me a review! 


	8. Different?

I silently cursed myself as I clutched my nose.  
  
"Canyaiel, you must watch where you are going, always be aware of other's presence," Arwen mockingly said.  
  
"Oh, Arwen, you know I will never change, you agreed on it yourself," I said back, smiling. We laughed together for a moment.  
  
"Mother and father are having visitors. They are attempting to keep the peace between Imladris and Greenwood," she sighed, "It is such a bother having visitors so often."  
  
"You know you can always come with my sister and I. As of current times, I am quite bored and have naught to do."  
  
"I thought you were getting your revenge?"  
  
I shook the hair off my face a little, "Oh, I forgot about that. It matters not now." I sighed a little, feeling disappointed that I had not caught them.  
  
"Would you care to join me for a walk?" Arwen pleaded upon hearing the great doors of the palace open and the soft singing and odd music of the wood-elves.  
  
"That would be wonderful," I replied. We walked outside to see the bright mid-afternoon sun.  
  
"Why do you not want to meet with the visitors? I think I would like it very much- so many Elves- from everywhere possible. Even humans would be wonderful to meet," I sighed, "All I have is my sister and mother."  
  
Arwen gazed off for a moment, "You have me, also. Do not forget! However, visitors are much of a bore. They are so much older and wiser, and often they try to give you unneeded advice. It gets quite bothersome, actually."  
  
I nodded. I always hated when elder-Elves gave advice. Usually, it was all the same- mind your manners, don't do this, don't do that, and so on. They walked to the familiar split in the road, where the right led to flowers and the left to the forest and meadow.  
  
"I am supposing you wish to travel the left," Arwen said, looking at me. I looked back at her.  
  
"Yes, I fear it never tires me," I smiled.  
  
"Let us walk the right, just once. Then, we shall go to the meadow," Arwen said. I glanced to the right and saw all the beautiful flowers. I still dearly wished to go to the left, but agreed with Arwen.  
  
"That is fine, I suppose. I dearly wish to go to the meadow, but I should like to travel a new way just once." Together we walked along the beautiful golden and red flowers. The path wound around in a circle through the forest.  
  
"Is something on your mind, Canyaiel?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Oh," I paused, "Yes. There is. Arwen, do you think that I am, different?"  
  
Arwen looked up at me, confused, "Different?"  
  
"From my sister?"  
  
"Yes, quite," she laughed, "You are two completely different beings."  
  
"Thank you, that means very much to me," I said to her. I did not want to ask her our differences, for she would obviously say that Calwaiel was prettier, taller, smarter, and so on. That would terribly crush me. We walked along the path in silence until we reached the forest.  
  
"Oh, finally, we are so near to the meadow," I said, walking faster. Arwen just laughed and followed my pace. 


	9. Dual

I saw Elladan and Elrohir there, along with another Elf whom I had never seen before. He was quite different from the Elves of Imladris, who had dark hair and dark brown or deep blue eyes with a hint of green. I had never seen such a thing as him- long blonde hair, braided at the sides, and pale blue eyes. He was tall, but not nearly full grown. He wore funny clothing- black pants, a long green shirt, a black belt, and a long silver cloak. The Elves of Imladris usually wore a matching set of clothing, with a long robe.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Arwen and friend," he said softly.  
  
"Greetings, Prince Legolas of Greenwood," Arwen said. I did not say anything to this odd looking stranger.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked me as he walked closer to me. Instinctively, I took a small step back.  
  
"My name is Canyaiel," I said. Then I was unsure what to do. He was a prince, but was I to bow? Or was I to curtsy? Or was I to take his hand? After a moment of confusion, I curtsied a little. I could almost hear Elladan and Elrohir breath a little sigh of relief.  
  
"I do not believe we have met before," he said.  
  
"No, I don't believe we have," then a thought struck me, "Are you skillful with a sword?" I knew if my sister was here, she would chastise me. No- she would strangle me right in front of everyone. No- not even that, something much worse. She would kill me if she knew about me challenging royalty. It was different with Elladan and Elrohir- they were like my brothers. They, and Arwen, were my closest friends.  
  
Legolas- I believe his name was- did not seem to mind though, "Yes I am, though not as much as with my bow and arrows." I glanced over at Elladan and Elrohir, who looked highly amused; then at Arwen, who also looked a little amused and a little shocked.  
  
"Are you going to challenge me to a dual?" he asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, I challenge you to a dual."  
  
"What are the consequences?" he asked. I thought for a moment.  
  
"How about, if I win, you must teach me archery."  
  
"And what if I win?"  
  
I smirked, "Well, I doubt that you will. But, if you do win, then I shall, well-" I was at a loss of an idea, "You think of something."  
  
Legolas smiled smugly, "How about, if I win- which I will, then you must," he paused for a moment, "I haven't an idea at all."  
  
"I know!" Arwen barged in, smiling at me. Why was she smiling like- oh no.  
  
"I have an idea, how about, if Prince Legolas wins, then you shall accompany him to the banquet tonight." Inside, I was saying 'No! No! No! Not a silly male-Elf!'  
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I forgot about the banquet- Imladris had these every time there was a visitor of importance. Stupid Canyaiel. Stupid.  
  
"That is a deal," Legolas said, "Although it means naught to me." I let out a sigh of relief- he did not think of me in a romantic way. Then I took in what he just said- he said it would mean nothing, was I nothing? Was I really that worthless?  
  
"What I meant to say was-"  
  
"Deal," I said, interrupting him. Now I had more of a reason to beat him- free archery lessons and to restore my ego. I took my sword and put it in the attacking position that I had learned so long ago.  
  
Prince Legolas was a good fighter when it came to swords, but I was far better. I had been using swords for almost all of my life, over half a millennium. After about twenty minutes of banging, I succeeded in knocking the sword from his hand.  
  
"I believe I have won the dual," I smiled smugly- mocking him. I stole a glance of Elladan and Elrohir. Then, I looked over at Arwen, who was not there. I turned around and hit my face against hers. Elladan and Elrohir doubled up in laughter. 


	10. Dress Proper

"It is not funny!" I said back calmly, clutching my nose. Elladan just laughed some more and Elrohir stopped. Then Arwen leaned towards me and whispered into my ear.  
  
"I think you should still take Prince Legolas to the banquet," Arwen said quietly, so even the other's Elven ears could not hear.  
  
"Why?" I asked. Elladan and Elrohir looked over at me curiously.  
  
Stupid! Why did I say that so loudly?  
  
"Come on, you know you want to," Arwen tempted, speaking regularly now.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do not what?" Elladan asked. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, but I was speechless.  
  
"Canyaiel wishes the prince's company at the banquet," Arwen announced.  
  
No! Arwen! Stupid Arwen! Reminder to self, do not trust Arwen with anything again. Oh, please, as if that will ever happen.  
  
"Come on, I am willing to bet that you have made him feel lowly," Arwen said softly into my ear.  
  
Stupid Arwen. She knows how I am about things like that. I hate making people feel badly about themselves.  
  
"Yes, it would be lovely if I could accompany you at the banquet," I lied, placing a stunning smile on my face. Prince Legolas, however, just stared at me for a moment. I could feel my cheeks burning, the heat rising.  
  
"That would be, fine. I suppose. If you really wanted to," Legolas replied. Stupid Arwen! This was so humiliating. I slowly let my lungs empty through my teeth.  
  
"How about if we all shall meet at the palace entrance just before the banquet? Canyaiel can escort her sister," Elladan said. Of course. I had never had a decent conversation with anyone that did not include my perfect sister.  
  
"That shall be lovely," Arwen said, taking my arm and leading me out of the forest. I did not hear anything Arwen said for a moment, as I was basking in my negative thoughts. Calwaiel, Calwaiel, Calwaiel- she was all anyone had a mind to speak of.  
  
"Canyaiel! Have you not been hearing me?" Arwen asked. I looked around, finally breaking from my thoughts and we were before the palace.  
  
"No, please forgive me, I was, thinking," I said. Arwen nodded in an understanding manner.  
  
"Well, I know you shan't care for it at all, but you must be wearing something lovely, will you not?" Arwen asked. It took all my strength to not roll my eyes.  
  
"I care for dresses nothing," I replied.  
  
"Oh, please, you must wear something lovely!"  
  
"I have nothing." Wait. No! Why did I say that?  
  
"I know what you shall wear!" Arwen said in a song like voice and smiling. No, no, no, no!  
  
"I can not accept anything from you, Arwen. You act as if you do not know me; you know I will not wear anything formal."  
  
"Why do you always want to be so different? And difficult?" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"It comes with being a twin, after one looks exactly like another; one shall wish to look different."  
  
Arwen laughed, "I suppose so. Just do promise me you shall try to make yourself look nice. Meet me here, as soon as you can."  
  
"Yes, I shall see you in a little while," I said. I ran in the direction of my home. 


	11. Meet Me at the Palace

"Canyaiel, where have you been?" my mother asked. Oh no! Stupid! She shall see your sword. I wrapped my cloak closer to me.  
  
"Princess Arwen has asked for my company at the banquet, I must see to her as soon as I can," I said, quoting her. I ran into my chamber, where Calwaiel was standing.  
  
"That was a close one," I said to her, taking my sword and hiding it in the bottom of my trunk. I threw the cloak across the bed. I opened the trunk again and took out my nicest dress. It was deep blue, matching the color of my eyes. Alas, it was quite plain, but I knew if I wore this I would stand out. Everyone else would be dressed in elaborate jewels and ribbons- I would be so different. I laughed to myself gently. I took off my dress and placed my prettier dress on.  
  
I smoothed it out and looked into the mirror, taking my sisters comb as I did so. I combed my hair and began to run out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" Calwaiel said.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to mention- Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen and Prince Legolas of Greenwood asked that we see them at the palace," I said.  
  
"And you could not have told me this earlier?" Calwaiel asked, angry.  
  
I pretended to think for a moment, "No." Then I laughed. Calwaiel let out a breath of anger and I walked out to the palace. Calwaiel walked quickly, trying to catch up to me. I, of course, walked even faster. Then, I saw Arwen waiting at the palace doors. The sun was still shining, though near setting, and no one had come yet.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, you have dirtied your dress," Arwen said, disapprovingly.  
  
"Oh, Arwen, you sound like my mother," I said, mockingly. I looked down at my dress, which had a rim of light brown dust on it. I sat on the palace steps and started rubbing the dust off of the rim.  
  
"There, it is lovely now."  
  
Arwen shook her head, "Why must you wear such plain clothes?" It was then that I noticed Arwen wearing a lovely purple dress adorned with clear gems that turned colorful when the light hit it. I noticed my sister, walking slowly toward us, holding up the skirt of her dress so it would not get dirty. She was wearing the dress I had bought for her- which looked even more beautiful now than I had noticed. It was green, dipping off her shoulders, where the sleeves were slit was a gem, and the neckline and dress rim were lined in gold. Arwen sat two steps above me then she took out a comb and started combing my hair.  
  
"Arwen! What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
I could almost imagine her smile as she said, "Combing your hair." After a few minutes of my struggling, Arwen finally managed to fix my hair.  
  
"Oh!" Calwaiel squealed, "Canyaiel! Arwen has managed to work wonders! Your hair is beautiful," Calwaiel said jealously. Arwen handed me a mirror and I looked at myself.  
  
My dark brown hair was naturally straight and long, though not as long as Calwaiel's. She had braided my hair so it looked like a circlet atop my head.  
  
"Thank you, Arwen, it is very beautiful," I said. I looked over at Calwaiel, and felt my eyes stinging with tears of jealously.  
  
"Please excuse me," I said, standing up. I ran through the marble halls, busy with Elves carrying trays of food or instruments, to the nearest bath room. I shut the door and sat down on the cold marble, crying. 


	12. Banquet

A/N Wow! So many reviews. . . *laughs* Thank you Melissa, icy 878, and especially little-lost-one- who has ever heard of reviewing the disclaimer? Haha! *that made me chuckle* All right, as for your questions, Canyaiel and Calwaiel are twins. Elenya is their mother. Canyaiel means 'bold daughter' and Calwaiel means 'beautiful daughter'. "Canya" is bold, "iel" is daughter, "Calwa" is beautiful. Yavannildi duties are making the lembas bread. Yavanna is the harvest Valar. The twins have long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Canyaiel used Elrohir's or Elladan's sword. *whew* That took a while- now back to the story.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss?" came a voice from the hall. I sat there frozen.  
  
"Yes, I am all right," I called back, opening the door. It was Lord Thranduil.  
  
"Oh! Lord Thranduil," I stood and bowed low, "Please excuse me." I ran away from there as quickly as I could. I am so stupid! These things always happen to me. I hid behind a large pillar, drying my eyes. I came out from behind it and looked for Arwen.  
  
"Greetings, Canyaiel!" It was Lord Elrond. I turned around and bowed.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Elrond, if you will excuse me-" I turned the opposite direction.  
  
"What is the problem, Canyaiel?" My eyes widened and then shut.  
  
"Nothing, Lord Elrond, I am looking for Arwen," I said, not looking at him and running off. Arwen and Calwaiel were sitting on the steps, along with Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas.  
  
"Greetings," I murmured softly. The three princes were dressed in impeccable outfits of Imladris- Legolas no longer wearing the funny clothing of the wood-Elves.  
  
"Greetings, Canyaiel," Elrohir said, taking my hand and kissing it gently. I smiled. I glanced over, Legolas and Elladan were both mesmerized with the flawless looks of my sister. One would think that we were twins and we would look identical. We were identical twins- but her hair had grown longer; her legs, longer; her eyes, more blue; her nose, skinnier; her lips, fuller; her skin, fairer- I could go on and on. Well, I suppose our differences in nose were my fault- it was I who always ran into people- and things. I sighed.  
  
"Oh, Legolas!" Calwaiel laughed. I rolled my eyes angrily. Elrohir looked over at me, but I would not look at him. People were finally starting to arrive. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen stood at the palace doors as Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían came and greeted everyone. After the last people passed, we walked in. First it was Elladan and Calwaiel, then Elrohir and I, Legolas and Arwen, then finally the Lord and Lady. Lord Elrond commanded the music start with a flick of his wrist. Harps and flutes played and the Lord and Lady made their way to the center of the floor, dancing merrily. Gradually, more elves followed. I saw my mother- alas, not on the dancing floor but singing. Legolas walked to my sister, who blushed madly and agreed to dance with him.  
  
Fury grew in my body. I turned angry and stormed out onto the balcony.  
  
"Canyaiel, what is the matter?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around. It was Elrohir.  
  
"What do you think is the matter?" I snapped back. He seemed a little saddened by my rudeness and I could feel my eyes water as I saw his face fall.  
  
"Oh, Elrohir, I do not mean to be so mean- not to you! You have been nothing but kind to me, and I love you dearly as if you were my brother."  
  
Elrohir smiled sadly, "Come, sit with me, and we shall speak." I sat down next to him on the bench, but could not bear to look at him. I looked up at the sky, it was so beautiful.  
  
"Now, tell me what is distressing you."  
  
"Elrohir- do not tell me your eyes are blind. Tell me truthfully- who is more beautiful- me or Calwaiel?" I looked over at him, my eyes watering. He looked away.  
  
"You know it is true- I am the 'bold daughter', but more importantly she is the 'beautiful daughter.' Do not tell me you have never noticed that before. Do you know what it is like, living in the shadow of your twin?"  
  
Elrohir was silent for a while, "Oh, Canyaiel. I had never known that you were always so grieved. You do not ever open up to anyone." His last statement fell heavily on me- I had just told him something I was never to tell people.  
  
"I am sorry. Do accept my apologies, I do not wish to be a burden." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me for a moment and finally the tears spilled over.  
  
"Canyaiel, stop, please," he said, his voice pleading. It was so hard!  
  
"I can not stop."  
  
"Canyaiel, know that I shall always be here for you, you are eternally my friend, and I love you as if you were my sister."  
  
I looked up at him through glistening eyes, "Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I mean it."  
  
"Now, let us go back inside and be merry," he offered me his arm and I gladly took it. 


	13. Promises

Elves were starting to sit at the table. The Lord and Lady were sitting next to each other at the head of the table, and Lord Thranduil and Legolas sitting at the opposite end. Arwen sat next to her mother and Elladan next to his father. There was one seat open for Elrohir next to Elladan and one more seat at the opposite end next to Lord Thranduil. I walked to the opposite end, feeling alone, and moved my arms as if I was going to pull out the chair. I heard a slight groan. My hands were resting on top of it when I heard a voice.  
  
"Allow me." It was Legolas. He walked over and took the chair out. I was willing to bet all my money that Lord Thranduil had made him do it.  
  
"Thank you," I replied. I glanced over at Lord Thranduil, who gave me a great smile, then at my sister. She was staring intently at Prince Legolas. I rolled my eyes. I suppose she saw me, because her mouth formed a slight 'O'. I could feel the glares of angry Elves on me. Everything was my fault! I could feel my eyes water and I quickly wiped them, hoping no one would notice. I felt a hand gently touch my arm.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" Lord Thranduil whispered.  
  
I smiled falsely, "Yes, Lord, thank you for asking." Luckily, at that moment, the food was brought out and I did not need to speak. Chatter resumed after the food was brought, fortunately nothing which was directed to or concerned me. After the dinner was over, the Elves continued dancing. I walked toward the door, glancing backwards and hoping no one would notice, and I walked outside. No one came. I was thankful, but also hurt. I wished to be alone- but when no one came, I realized that I really was alone in the world. I was an outsider, an exile, a pariah, a recluse. But now, I really felt the pain of it.  
  
I sat leaning against a pillar. I balanced my elbow on my leg and gently curled my fingers over. I took my other arm and placed it inside my fingers then closed. It felt comforting. I sighed unhappily and started to twirl my hair in my fingers. I expect that no body noticed I was not there. I walked out into the meadow. It was almost as if it was my meadow. I loved it. Now, there was nothing there. I sat down there sadly and closed my eyes. I suppose I fell asleep for when I opened them, the sun was hitting my face. I saw Legolas standing there, impatiently.  
  
"I thought you would never wake. Calwaiel said-"  
  
"I do not care what Calwaiel said!" I shouted back and jumping up, "Calwaiel this, Calwaiel that- Calwaiel is everything! Is Calwaiel the air you breathe- the water you drink?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I noticed his cheeks colored just slightly, like the color of the very tips of a rose petal.  
  
"You wish to court her, do you not? It is much too bad that she is too young for courting- we are only 600 years of age. I expect you are- what?"  
  
"627," he answered. It was then that I realized the extent of my rudeness. He was so embarrassed.  
  
"I am sorry," I whispered. Then I walked away.  
  
"Wait!" he called. I turned around, he was just at the edge of the meadow and I was in the forest.  
  
"Come back," he commanded. For some reason, I did as he told.  
  
"You need not treat me as if I was glass, just because I am royalty- I wish you do not treat me like so. Treat me as you would a friend. You need not be sorry. I am the one who should be sorry, and I am."  
  
"You need not be sorry, how were you to know of anything- anything?" I repeated, wanting to go on but feeling as if I couldn't.  
  
"Something is wrong with you, Canyaiel."  
  
My eyes flashed with anger, "What?"  
  
"Oh, I mean, oh!" Legolas blushed, "I meant to say that something is going wrong in your life-"  
  
"No- there-" I snapped back.  
  
"Yes, there is! I know there is. Now, whether or not you will tell me, is something entirely different."  
  
"And why should I? You have been nothing but rude to me since we have met."  
  
"I? Rude?" he asked, smiling dazzlingly.  
  
"Yes," I replied, unaffected by his smile.  
  
"Believe what you want to," he replied, "But, if I am not mistaken, I must teach you how to use a bow." I could feel my eyes light up.  
  
"Oh yes!" I said, smiling, and then my face fell, "But I have no bow, and no arrows."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I thought so," he let out a long fake sigh, "What would a maiden be doing with a bow?"  
  
"Come on, Legolas! You promised!" I said, now angry.  
  
"Fine- fine! Wait here, I shall be back soon." Yeah right. He ran past me out of the meadow. I sighed. He really hated me that much- that he simply could not stand me any longer? I shook my head sadly and started climbing the oldest, tallest tree, with branches so long that they led almost to the other end of the meadow.  
  
I climbed to the top branch that was heavy enough to support me and stood. I could see Legolas running still toward the palace. He finally had gone inside. I sat there, letting the breeze blow gently. After a moment or so, I saw Legolas running back, holding a large amount of items. He entered the forest and I could only see flecks of blonde through the trees. I started climbing down just a few branches, but was still quite high. I saw him in the meadow, and started crawling toward the end of the branch.  
  
"Canyaiel, where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am in the tree," I responded, "I want to see you with a bow and arrow."  
  
I could hear him sigh from where I was sitting and I laughed. I could hear him taking the arrow from his quiver, but could not see him. I crept closer to the tip of the branch, wanting to see if he hit the target. I felt the branch dipping down as I crawled, but did not think anything of it. Suddenly, I felt the branch cracking, and I tried to crawl back, but it did not work.  
  
I started falling- down, down, down. I could not help but thinking- 'So this is what it is like to fly. How lovely!' Well, it would be if I was not falling so far. Everything was happening so fast, before I even reached the ground I felt a strong prick of pain in my arm and then I hit the ground. Legolas ran over, looking down at me.  
  
"What are you waiting for- get help, Lencundu!" I said, crying out the last sensible thought I could. Everything turned black. 


	14. A Gift

I could think now. I could hear, though there was nothing to hear. My eyes were closed; my arm was in a lot of pain. My face felt all smooth, as if of hardened mud. I scrunched my nose. Then I opened my eyes. The sunlight was pouring into the room. I looked around- I was in a white room decorated with gold. I was in a very comfortable bed. I tried lifting my arms, and I could only lift my right arm. I groaned in frustration. I bent my legs and stood up using just my legs.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you, Canyaiel," a voice said. I jumped on the bed to face him.  
  
"And may I ask why, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"You shall further hurt yourself."  
  
I sat back down in the bed, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"You have been here only a few hours. I believe there is someone here to see you," Elrond smiled.  
  
"Oh no! Tell my mother I am sleeping- or that I have died- anything!" I pleaded. Elrond just laughed pleasantly.  
  
"Alas, it is not your mother. The visitor I speak of is none other than Prince Legolas. He found you there." Legolas walked in at that moment and sat on the bed next to me.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, do forgive me! I am so sorry," he said, his eyes watering.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked him in a confused voice. Elrond smiled at us and left, closing the door.  
  
"Canyaiel," he paused for a moment, looking for the right words, "If you are mad at me, if you never speak to me again, I will understand." He took a deep breath, "I shot you with my arrow by accident as you were falling out of the tree." He flinched at the last words.  
  
"Legolas, it is all right. I am fine!" I smiled, "It pains me very much so, but I am in good health! Do not worry," I said, looking over at him.  
  
He grinned then leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Oh! Canyaiel, you are more forgiving than anyone I know! If anyone else had been shot with an arrow, they would never speak to me again!" I blushed.  
  
"I suppose this means I can not handle a bow or arrow for quite some time," I said disappointedly.  
  
"No, I suppose not. Do you believe me? Are you angry? Please, tell me the truth. You need not lie to me," Legolas said.  
  
"I am not lying! Really, I am not!"  
  
"Let me make it up to you, wait here one moment." Legolas ran out of the room and came back in just a matter of moments. He was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"What? Are you going to shoot me with them?" I laughed. Legolas did not find it as amusing, and his face fell.  
  
"Oh, Legolas- do not take it so personally."  
  
He smiled, "Here, I wish to give these to you, as a gift."  
  
"Oh!" I said in shock, "Legolas, this is much too kind of anyone- I mean you. No one has ever thought to give me such a gift as this, so thoughtful," I murmured, fingering the beautiful cherry-wood arch of the bow.  
  
"Please, it is nothing," Legolas replied, his cheeks tinged with a scarcely noticeable hint of rose.  
  
"No, it is quite a lot. It is more than anything I have ever received, thank you," I said, inching closer to him.  
  
"How is your arm?" he asked, reaching over and gently touching my arm. I flinched.  
  
"Sorry," he said, embarrassed.  
  
"It is all right," I replied. We sat in silence for a moment and I looked over at him at the same time he looked at me, we both looked away, a little embarrassed. At this point my sister walked in.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, are you all right?" I glanced over at Legolas and saw him staring intently at her.  
  
"Yes, Calwaiel," I said, "I am all right. It was just an-" I stopped when I noticed Calwaiel was not listening to anything I was saying; instead she was winking and flirting with Legolas.  
  
"Calwaiel!" I shouted, angry.  
  
She blushed, "Yes?"  
  
"May I have some alone time?"  
  
"Certainly, come Legolas, I have much to-"  
  
"No, I meant with Legolas, please, if you do not mind." She blushed and walked outside. 


	15. Lencundu

"Legolas, do help me up." He got up and took my uninjured hand and helped me to my feet.  
  
"Please, I wish to speak to you." I started stretching my legs. I led Legolas to the balcony that was connected to the room and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Legolas, do you have feelings for my sister? Tell me the truth."  
  
He looked up, his pale blue eyes bore into me, "Why do you care so much for your sister's affairs?"  
  
"I do not know," I sighed, "She is very close to me. I care for her greatly- more than anyone else. I do not wish to see her getting hurt, yet- " my voice trailed off.  
  
"Yet what?"  
  
"She is all I have, yet she is the source of my misery. Oh, you would never understand!" I said, getting up to leave. He did not ask what I meant, yet I felt disappointed.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, turning around.  
  
"No, I do not. I do not even know my mother." I walked back and sat down next to him.  
  
"At least you have a father that you know and get along with. My father has passed long ago- he was the only one who understood me. My mother thinks I am quite unladylike and favors Calwaiel over me."  
  
"Is that what you meant? Source of your misery?" I looked away for a moment.  
  
"Legolas," I said, not facing him, and my eyes watering, "Do you know what it is like to always be second? You have archery, you are good at something. What am I good at? Sword-fighting? That is not something a maiden is supposed to be good at. My sister, she is beautiful. That is all maidens are to do- sit around and look pretty. I am not in the least bit pretty. Alas, I hate sitting around feeling piteous of myself. I hate going home, it is bad enough I must live with the most perfect Elf-maiden, but even when I leave, I can not escape the speaking of her loveliness," I paused.  
  
"Please forgive me. I just thought- I just wanted, oh do disregard anything that I have said- I have rambled on. I am terribly sorry," I said, tears spilling. I walked out into the frame of the door.  
  
"Canyaiel, do you mean everything you speak of?" he asked. I turned around slowly. Knowing my fortune, he would be waiting right there and I would hit my nose, again.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you think I am a liar?" I asked, annoyed. I was glad though- I did not hurt my nose.  
  
He looked away for a moment, "You are the strangest Elf I have ever seen." Then, he seemed to realize what he said, "Oh, no, do not- I mean-"  
  
"Thank you," I replied, "And if you do not mind me saying so, you are the strangest Elf I have ever seen."  
  
He smiled, "Then I fear we shall get along dreadfully well."  
  
I let out a fake laugh, "Do not toy with me; I know you would rather spend much more time with Calwaiel. You would be good for her, I think," he did not respond to this, just stared at me for a moment with his exceedingly pale eyes, "Come on. Do not tell me you have not noticed!" I smiled, "She and you are perfect for one another. You, the warrior prince of Greenwood, and her, the pretty maiden of Imladris. Come on! You shall be wonderful for each other!" I said. I was truly happy for her- and for me, too. This way, I would never have to deal with Calwaiel's annoying perfect-ness or her beauty- I would have no one to be compared to, and that was how I liked it.  
  
He looked away, embarrassed, "No! We are too young-"  
  
"If you were older, would you?"  
  
He looked back at me, his cheeks tinged slightly, "I do not know what path the Valar have laid out for me." He paused for a moment, "And what of you? You and Elrohir?" Me and Elrohir? I started laughing, the first time I had really laughed in at least three hundred years. Legolas looked a little surprised then laughed, also.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," I said in between laughs, "Lencundu should be your name! Elrohir is like a brother to me; do not think of it as anything more!"  
  
Legolas feigned hurt, "Lencundu? Slow prince? I am not! At least I did not fall from a tree right into the path of an arrow!"  
  
I gave him a dirty look then laughed again, "Yes. That shall be your name, Lencundu! But I did not fall from the tree on purpose; you were the one who shot the arrow, on purpose!" I added.  
  
"I am truly sorry," he said, "How is your arm?"  
  
I shook my head a little, "In the same condition as it was a mere hour ago. Still, I will hold you to your word, I won the dual fairly, and-"  
  
"What is this dual I hear of?" came a voice from the room. No. No! Not her! I turned around slowly. 


	16. Minaiell

"Hello, mother," I said. I closed my eyes slowly in defeat.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go around being like that," she said, "Why can't you be like Calwaiel, she would never be like that- going off, bothering royalty, partaking in sword fights and archery competitions." I hated her so much. I did not want to care what she thought of me, yet my eyes started to water. She was my mother, how could I not care?  
  
"Why must you always compare me to Calwaiel? Yes, we are twins, but we are also different people. Why can you not accept that?" I said, tears flowing down my cheek, "We are not alike, only physically. She is always right, and I am always wrong- is that not how it is? Are you embarrassed by me?"  
  
"Canyaiel, you know that is not how it is. You are just so disagreeable and improper-"  
  
"If father were here, he would understand!" I shouted back, "I hate you, mother! I hate you so much!"  
  
"You are the worst daughter anyone could ever ask for!" she said back, before tossing her hair over her shoulders and walking out. I stood there, silent tears covering my face. The warmness stung at my eyes, and I could feel the hot crystals making their way down my cheek and onto the floor.  
  
"I am sorry," I said, not looking at Legolas. I started walking back into the room.  
  
"Wait," he said. I turned around.  
  
"Please stop crying," he said, "it looks quite dreadful. I have never seen an Elf cry."  
  
"Well, this is the first, and perhaps the last. I do not blame you if you should not like to spend anymore time with me," I replied, looking away.  
  
"No, if anything, this should just make me spend more time with you. You are a mysterious one, Minaiell," he said, "And that makes me more interested."  
  
"What does Minaiell mean?" I asked. It was not of the Quenya language, which most Elves in Imladris spoke.  
  
He smiled, "So, the smart and wonderful Canyaiel does not know Sindarin?"  
  
"Not quite, only a little- well, it sounds sort of like 'mína', eager, and 'iel', daughter."  
  
"Ah ha! In Sindarin it means, well, if I split it up it is 'minai', unique, and 'iell', daughter. You were very near to the true meaning. Therefore, I name you 'unique-daughter.'"  
  
"I did not wish for a name."  
  
"Well, I did not either. Alas, now I am stuck with 'Lencundu'- 'slow- prince.' You can not say that 'Minaiell' is worse than 'Lencundu,'" he said grinning.  
  
"No," I said slowly, still upset, "I suppose not." He sighed.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"Why will you not laugh and be happy as before?"  
  
"I never knew Elf-boys to be so ignorant! You are not a disgrace to your family, are you? Have you ever been?"  
  
He frowned a little, "No. I suppose not. Still, you should not let you, I mean, you should not let that despair you," he seemed to be trying to find the right words, "you are a very different person, Minaiell. You are different.  
  
"And that makes you lovely and interesting. There are many maidens like your sister, but there are none quite like you. I like you, Canyaiel, you are not artificial. You do not fear the thoughts of others," he said, "Do not change to please others."  
  
His words made me smile, "Thank you. Those are the nicest words I have ever heard anyone say." I sighed. We both stood there in silence; waiting on the balcony for something neither of us knew what. The sun was making its way across the horizon- she was nearly setting. I could still feel it on my cheek- the dry paths that tears had once traveled.  
  
"Canyaiel and Legolas? I would have never thought. . ." trailed off a voice that came from the room.  
  
"Elrohir!" I shouted happily. I turned around and ran into the room and threw my usable arm around him.  
  
"Now, now," I mockingly scolded him, "Do not jump to any conclusions."  
  
"How is your arm?" he asked. I shook my head a little.  
  
"It is all right. I fear I shall not be able to use a sword properly, even though I use my other arm- or a bow and arrow."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Of course, leave it to Canyaiel to immediately think of using weapons."  
  
"Perhaps it is time that a maiden could actually use a weapon. I dislike ruining these moments like this, but times are changing," came the voice of Lord Elrond. I looked to the hall and saw him standing there with Lord Thranduil and Lady Celebrían. 


	17. Midnight Meetings

A/N: Nihtfyr, for the record, Canyaiel means 'bold daughter,' Calwaiel means 'beautiful daughter' and Elenya means 'lovely' in Quenya- so do not be so sure of yourself. I can assure you it will not be a Mary-Sue, but if it starts turning in that direction, I am sure someone will tell me. Icy878, thanks for reviewing again! Truthfully, I don't know what to say, thank you so much for your positive comments! Feanen, thank you for reviewing! Little-lost-one, thanks for reviewing! *whew* now back to the story. This chapter will be longer than the other ones, tell me what you think- short or long chapters?  
  
"Greetings, Lord and Lady, and Lord Thranduil," I replied.  
  
"Please accept my apologies on behalf of my son," Lord Thranduil said.  
  
"Oh, do not worry yourself with thoughts of that. I am perfectly healthy, there is nothing wrong with me!" I responded.  
  
Lady Celebrían laughed lightly, "Of course, this is much like the nature of you," she said smiling.  
  
"If you do not mind, I wish to speak with her alone," Celebrían said softly. Lord Elrond and Thranduil nodded and walked outside, Elrohir followed. I saw Legolas glance over at me before he left.  
  
"Come, sit next to me," she said, sitting on the bed. I sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you wish to speak of?" I asked. She just smiled.  
  
"Elven ears are very sharp, and you do not bother to keep your voice down," she smiled grimly, "Neither does your mother." I looked away, staring at the white marble floors of the room. I sighed unhappily.  
  
"I know, I know, it is my fault, is it not? If I were just like Calwaiel, none of this would happen-"  
  
"That is not what I meant. I mean to say that Elenya is wrong. She is quick to judge and wishes only for perfection- and normality. She wants you to be like everyone else."  
  
I closed my eyes gravely, "I suppose you wish me to start being a normal maiden, also."  
  
"Not in the least," my eyes flew up to hers, "from what Elrohir and Elladan tell me, you are very good with a sword." I blushed slightly.  
  
"We shall need swordsmen, even sword-maidens."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled gravely, "The time will come when you shall know. Until then, live your life happily. Do not change to please others." Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"I suppose you are quite hungry."  
  
"Yes," I said, finally, "But not hungry enough to go home. I shall just find a nice tree to stay in for the night-"  
  
"Nonsense! I could not allow you to do such a thing. You will stay here."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled. I stood up. The sun had set.  
  
"I need to take a walk. Thank you for everything, Lady Celebrían." I started walking outside, in moments I reached the garden path. Now I knew how Calwaiel felt. It was nice to have the attentions of others. I should hurt myself more often! I laughed out loud at the thought of that.  
  
"What is so funny?" It was Elladan.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something," I said.  
  
"Yes," he looked away for a moment, "Do you know where Calwaiel is?"  
  
"I never seem to be able to escape her- I have not a clue as to where she is off to," I said, annoyed. I walked quickly along the path. Elladan did not follow. I did not mind. He had other things to tend to. I walked to the meadow that I loved.  
  
The tree branch that I had fallen out of was still lying on the ground. I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought of it. I walked to a tree and took the lowest branch in my functioning arm, and with difficulty pulled myself up. First, I tried to grab the branch with my hurt arm, but that resulted in pain. Then, somehow, I managed to sit on top of the branch.  
  
"My, my, you never cease to entertain me. You shall overexert yourself like that."  
  
"I will not," I shouted back, annoyed, "I am fine. Do not worry about me, Elrohir. Besides, I like sitting in the trees." I looked down at him, "Have you any problems with that?"  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Sometimes, I wonder if you are a Silvan elf instead of a Noldor."  
  
"You know that I am a Noldor Elf. I just happen to share my love of trees with the Silvan."  
  
Elrohir just shook his head, "You will hurt yourself. Come down from there."  
  
"No!" I said, laughing. "I care naught if I get hurt."  
  
"Come on, get down from there."  
  
"Oh, Elrohir! I am only a mere short distance from the ground, even if I were to fall, it would not matter."  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Get down from there."  
  
I laughed, "Make me!" I did not hear anything for a second, but felt a strong arm grasp my leg and pull me down. I felt the air swirl around me for a moment, before the arms of Elrohir surrounded me.  
  
"That is not fair!" I shouted, "Let me go!" Elrohir just laughed. I struggled against the grip of him, but he proved strong. Of course, it did not help that I was injured. He carried me all the way to the palace, despite my protests.  
  
"You're late," Elladan said jokingly as Elrohir and I reached the palace.  
  
"Put me down!" I said, beating my fist against Elrohir's shoulders. He put me down.  
  
"Finally!" I yelled, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, do not be angry with me," he smiled, "If it were not for me, you would be late for dinner."  
  
"I am not hungry," I lied, walking to the dining hall. I tried to pull out a chair, but with difficulty. I had only one arm to pull the tall heavy chair.  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," I replied as he pulled out the chair. I could get used to this- no Calwaiel. We ate our dinner. The Lords and Lady spoke of issues. After what seemed like quite some time, the dinner was over.  
  
"Will you show Miss Canyaiel to her room?" Lord Elrond said to an Elf- maiden.  
  
"Oh, allow me," Arwen said.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Arwen," I replied. Without ease, I got out from my chair and followed Arwen. She led me to a nice room which went to the balcony used as a hall.  
  
"How is your arm?"  
  
"It is healing, with thanks to Lord Elrond." I walked into the room, and to my surprise Arwen followed, closing the door.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "Oh nothing. Good night."  
  
"Good night," I replied, confused as she shut the door.  
  
I could not sleep, no matter how I tried. I walked outside to the balcony.  
  
"You could not sleep either?"  
  
I let out a breath which was supposed to be a laugh, "No, Lencundu. I could not."  
  
Legolas pouted, "I am not a slow prince!" The look on his face made me laugh. I stood next to him, leaning gently on the balcony railing.  
  
"When do you return to Greenwood?"  
  
He smiled, "I have just arrived and already you try to get rid of me! Am I a burden?"  
  
"Of course not, I just wish to know how much longer you intend to stay," I replied, smiling back.  
  
"I think we shall be leaving the day after tomorrow. Father and Lord Elrond only have a little more to discuss about the affairs of the world."  
  
"What is it like? Being a prince, I mean." Legolas looked over at me in confusion.  
  
"I do not know how to describe it. It is the only life I know of, therefore I can not explain."  
  
"Oh," I nodded.  
  
"What about you? What is your life like?"  
  
I looked over at him and his pale blue eyes, "Well, I wake up every morning, practice sword fighting, get chastised by my sister, go home, get chastised by my mother, and go to sleep. On rare occasions, I win a dual and try to learn how to use a bow and arrow. Then, I fall out of a tree and get shot at."  
  
"I told you I was sorry," he said, pouting.  
  
"Yes, I know you are sorry," I smiled but then a thought entered my head.  
  
"How about you make it up for me?"  
  
"I thought I did by giving you my bow and quiver of arrows?"  
  
I glanced sideways at him and pretended to be annoyed, "Yes, but I can't use them now, can I?"  
  
Legolas looked away, embarrassed, "Oh. Yes, well, what did you have in mind?"  
  
I smiled almost in an evil manner, "You can come with me to the city- I need to buy some things."  
  
Legolas just stared at me, "No. I am not going to go shop with you!"  
  
I pouted, "Please? You don't even need to buy anything; I just want you to come with me."  
  
"Cant you go with your sister?" he pleaded.  
  
I glared at him then said in my sweetest voice, "No."  
  
"I hate to shop!" Legolas responded.  
  
"Legolas, come on, Lencundu, please?" I pouted and slowly started walking closer to him. I was so close to him that I could hear him breathe. I looked down at the marble floor.  
  
"Please?" I whispered, looking up so my eyes met his. I gave him a pleading look and pouted slightly- a look I had perfected.  
  
"Fine! I shall accompany you to the city," Legolas said. I smiled broadly.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Legolas!" I said, throwing my arm around him. His cheeks tinged slightly, so I took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Canyaiel!" he scolded gently. I threw him a smile and half-skipped half- walked back to the chambers. I fell asleep within minutes. 


	18. A Secret Past

"Miss, Miss, wake up," came a soft voice. I opened my eyes slowly.  
  
"Good morning, miss, my name is Calimindil. The Lord and Lady sent me here to help you," Calimindil said.  
  
I got out of bed with difficulty, "Thank you." Calimindil walked over to a wardrobe dresser and opened it.  
  
"Uh, Miss Calimindil, I wish not to wear anything too fancy. I have a lot of walking to do today," I said. She nodded and started going through the dresser. She took out several dresses. I picked up one of them; it was the plainest one out of them all, but still pretty. It was a light purple, with long sleeves that had slits from the elbow down. It was a soft material, and very modest.  
  
"Do you like that one, Miss?" Calimindil asked. I nodded. She helped me change into it and did my hair nicely. After a small breakfast, I looked for Legolas.  
  
"Elrohir, have you seen Legolas?" I asked.  
  
Elrohir broke into a large grin, "You are looking for the prince? He is in his chambers, I believe-" I started to walk in the direction of his chamber, "Why are you looking for him?" Elrohir asked curiously.  
  
"He promised to accompany me to the city," I said, still walking to his chamber. I knocked briskly on his door and he opened it.  
  
"Are you ready?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and looked as if he was marching to his death, or at least what I imagined that would look like. He offered me his arm and I gladly took it. I led him to the city, where there were several stores and dragged him into one clothing store.  
  
"Lencundu, do you like this dress?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"Minaiell, it is far too modest for you. You would look wonderful in this," he said, holding up another dress. It was quite lovely, but looked more like something Calwaiel would wear.  
  
I sighed, "Sometimes I think you just want to see me in this so you can imagine Calwaiel in it. It is far too revealing."  
  
"Then I shall make a compromise, purchase this one," he said, holding up a dress. It was beautiful, not too revealing, a thin purple one, going off the shoulders with long slits in the sleeves and skirt. It had a thin trim of slightly darker purple ribbon.  
  
"This is beautiful," I said then I shook my head, "It is far too beautiful for me."  
  
"Wear it tomorrow night."  
  
I shook my head again, "I could not. It is too nice for someone like me."  
  
"No, it is not. You will look lovely in it," he said, forcing it into my arms.  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked. He nodded. I bought the dress, along with hair pins and shoes.  
  
Later that night, after dinner, I sat on the bed in my chamber reading a book. A knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in," I said, placing the book down. It was Elrohir.  
  
"Hello, Elrohir," I said, moving over so he could sit next to me.  
  
"So, Legolas says you bought a new dress," Elrohir smiled. I nodded and proceeded to find it. I took it out and unfolded it, holding it up.  
  
"I have never seen you wear something like that," he said.  
  
"I know. Legolas forced me to buy it. Though, it is not something I would wear, it is more like something that Calwaiel would wear."  
  
"Though it is something that you should wear," Elrohir said, "It would look far better on you than Calwaiel. Why do you insist on hiding yourself?"  
  
I thought for a moment, "I am not like my sister."  
  
"But that does not mean you can not have any similarities to her. You are twins- you both look alike. Alas, she is named 'beautiful-daughter' and you 'bold-daughter,' but even so I think you are beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, though I can not accept your compliment. I know I am not beautiful, and I am fine with it."  
  
"Why do you not accept? What I speak is the truth."  
  
"You are the only one who could think of something as silly as that," I said, smiling coldly at him.  
  
"No, I am not. I am sure others think you are beautiful, I know I do." I smiled at him. There was no point in continuing this further; he would win no matter what I said.  
  
"Do not give up," he said.  
  
"Give up on what?"  
  
"Do not give up on love. There will be someone out there, he will love you for you, not for your sister," he sighed, "I know you tire of constantly living in your sister's shadow, but I fear her time is over and it is your turn to shine."  
  
"What about you? You have given up on love." He seemed to have no response to this. We sat in silence for at least an hour.  
  
"Perhaps, I have not given up on love."  
  
"Why do you believe?" I asked. He looked away for a moment.  
  
"I had fallen in love once, very many winters ago," he said sadly, "Alas, I do not know where she is, yet I still have hope. Someone is there for me. Whether it be her or someone else- once love has found you, it does not give up. Have faith," he said.  
  
"I did not know that," I said. He just looked away. I could not think of anything to comfort him. I let my arm graze his shoulder and he looked at me, his grey eyes sad. I kissed him on his forehead and nestled up to him. I took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I am sure she loves you, too," I replied, smiling at him. He did not respond.  
  
"Come, now. Do not be like this, I am sure she would not want you to do this to yourself," I said, my voice being reduced to a whisper.  
  
"Remember, that someone will always love you," I said, trying to make him happy.  
  
"Who?" he whispered.  
  
"I will. You will always be my big brother. You have taught me everything worth remembering; you never fail to make me laugh- I love you."  
  
He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Thank you, Anvanima."  
  
"Thank you, Voronildo." 


	19. Love

A/N: thanks to feanen and icy878! *grins* ah I love you guys so much! *laugh* you guys loved the last chapter so much. . . this one is gonna be sad, sort of. Maybe not so for me, because I'm the one writing it, but I'm *trying* to make this sad. Tell me what you think!  
  
I pulled away, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Look at the sky," he said softly, taking hold of my hand. I wanted to pull away, really I did, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually doing it, so I did as I was told. I gazed at the sky.  
  
"It is beautiful," I said to myself. And it was. The sun had just set but the sky was still lit, only slightly though, by the pink haze of the sun. At this particular moment one could see the stars, glowing pink, barely reflecting off the sun. The surrounding sky was deep blue, but the horizon was a thin line of pink, and in another moment, it was gone.  
  
"Now then," I said softly. Why did I just say that? Stupid. How stupid did that sound? He just looked over at me, and I was lost again. His eyes were entrancing, his perfect features- everything.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so," I paused, "brilliantly," I said in a whisper then resumed in a voice that I tried to make sound angry, "interrupted. You only think you love me. Tell me, what do you see in me? What makes me different from any other maiden?"  
  
He looked straight at me, neither frowning nor smiling, "I am able to see past your negative qualities and see only the good."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"I see only the bad things, never the good."  
  
"You lie," I spat, "you lie! You doubtlessly say this to every other maiden you meet in the street."  
  
"I did not meet you in the street- rather in a meadow," he said frowning slightly, "But, I can promise you that-"  
  
"You can promise me what?" I shouted, no longer needing to act angry, "You can promise me nothing! You have duties to carry out- a land to return to. You can not keep any promises you say you can."  
  
"You will never be alone, I can promise you that."  
  
"And where will you be- in Greenwood? Of course I won't be alone; I have my people here. Yet, if you mean that you will never leave me, you lie still. You leave me tomorrow! Yet," I paused, thinking, "perhaps it is for the best," I said, my shouting reduced to a mere whisper- a shadow of what it once was, "leave me, and forget me."  
  
"Never!" he said back, staring intently into my eyes.  
  
"Stop that!" I shouted, looking away, feeling my eyes fill but refusing to let them spill, "Forget about me. It will save you the grief. Find someone else."  
  
He touched my chin softly and turned it towards him, "And what about you?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes, pale blue, like droplets of the sea turned to crystals, "Stop," I pulled my head away, "You are just making this harder for yourself."  
  
"And what of you?" he asked, pulling my face towards him again.  
  
"And what of me? I live always in misery; tomorrow will not be any different. Besides, you can not love someone upon meeting."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You can not. It is simply not possible- no one falls in love like that."  
  
He fell silent for a moment and I unintentionally held my breath, unsure of what he was to say next, "I will never forget you."  
  
"Forget about me!" I shouted back, angry that he still brought this up, "you are so stubborn! Sometimes, I wish I never met you, then you wouldn't fall in love and you wouldn't ruin yourself like this- I have told you that love only leads to heartbreak- and I believe I am right!"  
  
I got up, and walked slowly back to the palace, trying to recollect and organize my thoughts. Legolas did not follow- but I was not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Yes, I did wish to be alone, but did he hate me now so much he did not wish to pursue me?  
  
Maybe I could fall 'ill' and not have to go to the feast. However, that would not work, as Elves never got sick. Damn the cursed ways of the Elven kind- now what would I use for an excuse?  
  
Maybe, I could just retreat back to my room. No one would find me- no one would even remember me! It was an ideal plan. I started walking to my chamber, soundlessly, and no one saw me. I entered my room and shut the door, then collapsed on the bed.  
  
A knock came on the door. I instantly got up and started running around, saying Elven curses in my head. I decided to run out of the room through the balcony which joined to literally every other room in the palace. Of course, just as my luck would have it, people were starting to come for the feast.  
  
"Canyaiel!" came the voice of my sister, who promptly walked up to me, "Mother is worried about you."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," I said dryly.  
  
"Come, come to the feast," she said.  
  
"No, I will not go."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn!" she said loudly. I noticed the other Elves dashing around madly to get into the ballroom, but Calwaiel and I were away from them, and none of them seemed to notice us. Stubborn. . . the word rang in my ear.  
  
"You are so difficult," she said, taking my arm and leading me to the ballroom. I did not protest, for I did not even realize where I was going until I was there. Once I got there, I tried to turn around, but was surrounded by the Elves trying to enter.  
  
Reluctantly, I walked inside. My sister found a nice Elf and started dancing. I stood there, uncomfortable. Elves paired off, dancing and singing. I pretended to find the floor interesting- the white marble with streaks of silver, not like I had not noticed it before.  
  
"Is something the matter, Anvanima?" I looked up, it was Elrohir, "You have been mesmerized by the floor for quite some time now."  
  
"Do not call me that, I am not Anvanima."  
  
"No, you are Canyaiel, but I shall call you Anvanima, despite your protests."  
  
I sighed, "You always seem to arrive at just the right times."  
  
"Now, what is the problem?" he asked, offering me his hand to dance. I took it as I sighed.  
  
"Oh, I- I do not know where to start." Elrohir just smiled. I sighed again as I nestled closer to him.  
  
"I will listen to you, if you wish me to," he said. I felt myself smile.  
  
"Elrohir, I am the most foolish, aloof, stupid, and dull Elf ever to walk in Imladris! Legolas told me of his love for me, and I could not, I do not understand it. I told him that I did not love him."  
  
Elrohir squeezed my hand, "Maybe you do."  
  
"I don't, not in the least bit," I said. If it were anyone else, I would be terribly angry with him.  
  
"Maybe you do not," he said softly.  
  
"He is leaving tomorrow, why did he?" I asked delicately, my voice trailing off.  
  
Elrohir squeezed my hand again, "Sometimes, we all do things we are unsure of. Just wait, we shall see what path the Valar have made for you, but even then you must make your own choices. There are many roads to take, and on your journey you can take only one, make it a wise one."  
  
I nodded slowly, not quite understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Come now, let us be happy."  
  
"You say that as if it is an easy thing."  
  
"Oh, but it is," he said, smiling widely. I laughed.  
  
"You are always so happy, Elrohir, you are callinya."  
  
"Callinya? I am your hero?" he laughed, "Well, then you are rilminya."  
  
I laughed, "I am your light?"  
  
"Yes, you are my glittering light and I am your hero. It is settled, then," he said in an authoritative voice. I laughed at him. I noticed the music dwindling slowly and it stopped. Elrohir released me and we went to go sit at the feast table. We all sat in the same arrangement as last time, unfortunately.  
  
I tried not to look at Legolas, who was sitting just two seats away. He made soft noises with the drinking glass or the plate which food was served on then looked up at me- I could feel his glances, but I did not look back. The feast was over a little while after, thankfully.  
  
I hate these feasts, banquets, whatever you wish to call them. They are all the same- an excuse to get Elves and Elven-maidens to start courting- and for Elven-maidens to start wearing pretty silk dresses.  
  
I walked back to my chamber a little while later, and changed into my slumber dress. I looked disgustedly at the beautiful green dress and I felt as if I wanted to cry- but I couldn't. I smoothed out the slight wrinkle of my modest crème colored dress and sat on my bed. I sighed and lay down, trying to sleep.  
  
It did not work. I walked outside, feeling the slight night breeze. I looked over and saw Legolas. I wanted to say something to him, anything. I wanted to know why he told me at this moment- I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to comfort him. I could not. He looked over at me.  
  
"Canyaiel, Minaiell, nîn meleth, navaer," he whispered. I stood there, confused, only knowing a part of what he said- it was in Sindarin. True, Sindarin was the more commonly spoken language, but I was far better in Quenya, for the only people I spoke to were Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Calwaiel, and my mother.  
  
Even then, I still did not speak much to them- and yes, I did know a bit of Sindarin but only about things we spoke of- like my sister. Never love. I don't speak of love to anyone except Elrohir and even then, he says it slowly enough so I can understand it or he translates it into Quenya. As for why I am better in Quenya, my mother loves to sing. Many songs are in Quenya, even though we rarely speak it normally.  
  
Legolas walked to his chamber door and looked at me with his pale eyes, lit by the moonlight. They no longer held the comfort they once did.  
  
"Namárie, melmë-nya," he whispered, just as he walked into his chambers. His words rang in my head- farewell, my love. 'Farewell, my love,' his words rang in my head, and then suddenly faded. I tried to scream, to tell him to come back, that I loved him, too, but my voice wasn't working. I shouted, but no words came out. I sank to my knees slowly, feeling the cold marble through the thin material of my dress.  
  
"Legolas, come back, I love you," I sobbed softly to myself, "Come back, come back," I said. A single tear fell down my face.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered before shutting my eyes. 


	20. Broken

A/N: thanks to feanen and icy878! *grins* ah I love you guys so much! *laugh* you guys loved the last chapter so much. . . this one is gonna be sad, sort of. Maybe not so for me, because I'm the one writing it, but I'm *trying* to make this sad. Tell me what you think!  
  
I pulled away, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Look at the sky," he said softly, taking hold of my hand. I wanted to pull away, really I did, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually doing it, so I did as I was told. I gazed at the sky.  
  
"It is beautiful," I said to myself. And it was. The sun had just set but the sky was still lit, only slightly though, by the pink haze of the sun. At this particular moment one could see the stars, glowing pink, barely reflecting off the sun. The surrounding sky was deep blue, but the horizon was a thin line of pink, and in another moment, it was gone.  
  
"Now then," I said softly. Why did I just say that? Stupid. How stupid did that sound? He just looked over at me, and I was lost again. His eyes were entrancing, his perfect features- everything.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so," I paused, "brilliantly," I said in a whisper then resumed in a voice that I tried to make sound angry, "interrupted. You only think you love me. Tell me, what do you see in me? What makes me different from any other maiden?"  
  
He looked straight at me, neither frowning nor smiling, "I am able to see past your negative qualities and see only the good."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"I see only the bad things, never the good."  
  
"You lie," I spat, "you lie! You doubtlessly say this to every other maiden you meet in the street."  
  
"I did not meet you in the street- rather in a meadow," he said frowning slightly, "But, I can promise you that-"  
  
"You can promise me what?" I shouted, no longer needing to act angry, "You can promise me nothing! You have duties to carry out- a land to return to. You can not keep any promises you say you can."  
  
"You will never be alone, I can promise you that."  
  
"And where will you be- in Greenwood? Of course I won't be alone; I have my people here. Yet, if you mean that you will never leave me, you lie still. You leave me tomorrow! Yet," I paused, thinking, "perhaps it is for the best," I said, my shouting reduced to a mere whisper- a shadow of what it once was, "leave me, and forget me."  
  
"Never!" he said back, staring intently into my eyes.  
  
"Stop that!" I shouted, looking away, feeling my eyes fill but refusing to let them spill, "Forget about me. It will save you the grief. Find someone else."  
  
He touched my chin softly and turned it towards him, "And what about you?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes, pale blue, like droplets of the sea turned to crystals, "Stop," I pulled my head away, "You are just making this harder for yourself."  
  
"And what of you?" he asked, pulling my face towards him again.  
  
"And what of me? I live always in misery; tomorrow will not be any different. Besides, you can not love someone upon meeting."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You can not. It is simply not possible- no one falls in love like that."  
  
He fell silent for a moment and I unintentionally held my breath, unsure of what he was to say next, "I will never forget you."  
  
"Forget about me!" I shouted back, angry that he still brought this up, "you are so stubborn! Sometimes, I wish I never met you, then you wouldn't fall in love and you wouldn't ruin yourself like this- I have told you that love only leads to heartbreak- and I believe I am right!"  
  
I got up, and walked slowly back to the palace, trying to recollect and organize my thoughts. Legolas did not follow- but I was not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Yes, I did wish to be alone, but did he hate me now so much he did not wish to pursue me?  
  
Maybe I could fall 'ill' and not have to go to the feast. However, that would not work, as Elves never got sick. Damn the cursed ways of the Elven kind- now what would I use for an excuse?  
  
Maybe, I could just retreat back to my room. No one would find me- no one would even remember me! It was an ideal plan. I started walking to my chamber, soundlessly, and no one saw me. I entered my room and shut the door, then collapsed on the bed.  
  
A knock came on the door. I instantly got up and started running around, saying Elven curses in my head. I decided to run out of the room through the balcony which joined to literally every other room in the palace. Of course, just as my luck would have it, people were starting to come for the feast.  
  
"Canyaiel!" came the voice of my sister, who promptly walked up to me, "Mother is worried about you."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," I said dryly.  
  
"Come, come to the feast," she said.  
  
"No, I will not go."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn!" she said loudly. I noticed the other Elves dashing around madly to get into the ballroom, but Calwaiel and I were away from them, and none of them seemed to notice us. Stubborn. . . the word rang in my ear.  
  
"You are so difficult," she said, taking my arm and leading me to the ballroom. I did not protest, for I did not even realize where I was going until I was there. Once I got there, I tried to turn around, but was surrounded by the Elves trying to enter.  
  
Reluctantly, I walked inside. My sister found a nice Elf and started dancing. I stood there, uncomfortable. Elves paired off, dancing and singing. I pretended to find the floor interesting- the white marble with streaks of silver, not like I had not noticed it before.  
  
"Is something the matter, Anvanima?" I looked up, it was Elrohir, "You have been mesmerized by the floor for quite some time now."  
  
"Do not call me that, I am not Anvanima."  
  
"No, you are Canyaiel, but I shall call you Anvanima, despite your protests."  
  
I sighed, "You always seem to arrive at just the right times."  
  
"Now, what is the problem?" he asked, offering me his hand to dance. I took it as I sighed.  
  
"Oh, I- I do not know where to start." Elrohir just smiled. I sighed again as I nestled closer to him.  
  
"I will listen to you, if you wish me to," he said. I felt myself smile.  
  
"Elrohir, I am the most foolish, aloof, stupid, and dull Elf ever to walk in Imladris! Legolas told me of his love for me, and I could not, I do not understand it. I told him that I did not love him."  
  
Elrohir squeezed my hand, "Maybe you do."  
  
"I don't, not in the least bit," I said. If it were anyone else, I would be terribly angry with him.  
  
"Maybe you do not," he said softly.  
  
"He is leaving tomorrow, why did he?" I asked delicately, my voice trailing off.  
  
Elrohir squeezed my hand again, "Sometimes, we all do things we are unsure of. Just wait, we shall see what path the Valar have made for you, but even then you must make your own choices. There are many roads to take, and on your journey you can take only one, make it a wise one."  
  
I nodded slowly, not quite understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Come now, let us be happy."  
  
"You say that as if it is an easy thing."  
  
"Oh, but it is," he said, smiling widely. I laughed.  
  
"You are always so happy, Elrohir, you are callinya."  
  
"Callinya? I am your hero?" he laughed, "Well, then you are rilminya."  
  
I laughed, "I am your light?"  
  
"Yes, you are my glittering light and I am your hero. It is settled, then," he said in an authoritative voice. I laughed at him. I noticed the music dwindling slowly and it stopped. Elrohir released me and we went to go sit at the feast table. We all sat in the same arrangement as last time, unfortunately.  
  
I tried not to look at Legolas, who was sitting just two seats away. He made soft noises with the drinking glass or the plate which food was served on then looked up at me- I could feel his glances, but I did not look back. The feast was over a little while after, thankfully.  
  
I hate these feasts, banquets, whatever you wish to call them. They are all the same- an excuse to get Elves and Elven-maidens to start courting- and for Elven-maidens to start wearing pretty silk dresses.  
  
I walked back to my chamber a little while later, and changed into my slumber dress. I looked disgustedly at the beautiful purple dress and I felt as if I wanted to cry- but I couldn't. I smoothed out the slight wrinkle of my modest crème colored dress and sat on my bed. I sighed and lay down, trying to sleep.  
  
It did not work. I walked outside, feeling the slight night breeze. I looked over and saw Legolas. I wanted to say something to him, anything. I wanted to know why he told me at this moment- I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to comfort him. I could not. He looked over at me.  
  
"Canyaiel, Minaiell, nîn meleth, navaer," he whispered. I stood there, confused, only knowing a part of what he said- it was in Sindarin. True, Sindarin was the more commonly spoken language, but I was far better in Quenya, for the only people I spoke to were Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Calwaiel, and my mother.  
  
Even then, I still did not speak much to them- and yes, I did know a bit of Sindarin but only about things we spoke of- like my sister. Never love. I don't speak of love to anyone except Elrohir and even then, he says it slowly enough so I can understand it or he translates it into Quenya. As for why I am better in Quenya, my mother loves to sing. Many songs are in Quenya, even though we rarely speak it normally.  
  
Legolas walked to his chamber door and looked at me with his pale eyes, lit by the moonlight. They no longer held the comfort they once did.  
  
"Namárie, melmë-nya," he whispered, just as he walked into his chambers. His words rang in my head- farewell, my love. 'Farewell, my love,' his words rang in my head, and then suddenly faded. I tried to scream, to tell him to come back, that I loved him, too, but my voice wasn't working. I shouted, but no words came out. I sank to my knees slowly, feeling the cold marble through the thin material of my dress.  
  
"Legolas, come back, I love you," I sobbed softly to myself, "Come back, come back," I said. A single tear fell down my face.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered before shutting my eyes. 


	21. Betrayal

A/N: wow! 25 reviews! *blush* thank you, so much! Special thanks to feanen *yay you're number 25!* thanks sooo mondo much! *don't ask* (this chapter is a little bit short- sorry if that's a problem haha)  
  
Somehow, when my eyes focused I was in my bed. It was very early- the sun had not even risen yet. I got up and took a dress from the dresser at random. I walked to the mirror to gently comb my hair. When I finished, I looked calmly at myself, but my attention turned elsewhere. I noticed a faint flicker of golden coming from the table next to the bed. I walked over to it and noticed it was a small golden flower, in the shape of a star, but it was a flower I had never seen before. I turned it over and noticed it was a brooch.  
  
I looked over and became aware of a small piece of thin canvas. I turned it over and noticed long flowing Elvish script.  
  
"Yo melmë, Legolas," I read softly to myself, I placed it in the pocket of the dress I had just changed into. I held the brooch in my hand and ran to the stables silently. I waited near a tree, contemplating the perfect moment to go run up to Legolas and tell him everything. I saw Legolas, Lord Thranduil, and a few other Elves coming out from the main doors.  
  
The Lord and Lady were there, also, speaking softly about the agreements they made to Lord Thranduil and the other Elves, which I guessed were his advisors. Legolas quickly lost interest and started walking towards the stables. I wanted to run to him, but something told me not to, not yet.  
  
He looked around, as if he was waiting for someone. I took a step out but out of the corner of my eye noticed something moving. I quickly crept back to the tree and looked. It was Calwaiel. What was she doing here? I stood there, curiously, watching her.  
  
She looked beautiful, as usual. She was wearing the dress I gave her, the green one with the golden trim. Her hair was left down except for one braid which was draped dramatically around her head- the style I usually wore upon being forced to 'do something with my hair.' I thought that as odd, for she never wore her hair like that. She had tucked a pink flower in her hair as she walked slowly and spectacularly towards Legolas.  
  
What is going on? I clutched the brooch tightly, feeling the metal cut into my hand. I winced silently to myself and listened carefully to the conversation between Legolas and Calwaiel.  
  
"I shall miss you dreadfully," Calwaiel said to him.  
  
"Our time, it has been so short. But, I am glad you have come, after everything that occurred last night," Legolas said. Calwaiel gave him a look of confusion.  
  
"I did mean it, though. I meant everything I said," his voice trailed off in a whisper. I leaned closer so I could hear and only caught the words "I never stopped, even after you told me to. I never stopped loving you." Legolas leaned towards her and kissed her softly, cradling her head softly. I stood watching in horror- and I was powerless to stop my alleged sister or the hot angry tears that fell from my face. He broke from the kiss. I wanted to run and jump in there- to shoo my sister away. It was I who should be there, not her.  
  
"You are beautiful," he whispered. She smiled smugly to herself- but Legolas did not notice.  
  
"So, you finally listen to what I say, you believe me," he said softly, smiling. I moved closer to them in one swift moment, coming out from behind the tree, but my feet were still caught in the bushes in front of it.  
  
"I hate you!" I shouted towards Calwaiel and Legolas, "I hate you, both!" I yelled as loudly as I could. I threw the pin into the dust path and ran back towards the palace, embarrassed. I ran far too quickly to even notice if they turned, which I doubt they did.  
  
I stopped suddenly and ran towards the path instead. They wouldn't find me here. I walked to the meadow. I hadn't been there for quite some time. I snatched a branch and started climbing until I was quite high. I could almost see above the rest of the trees, but I was content here. I sighed, the slight breeze blowing my hair, but I did not feel the chill that came with it.  
  
I wasn't sure if it was one of those Elven things or if I was just immune to everything right now. Maybe it was both. My mind went momentarily blank then returned to Legolas and Calwaiel. I couldn't get it out of my head. Calwaiel and Legolas kissing, my sister and Legolas, Calwaiel and my prince, my Lencundu, my love. And my sister! How was I to trust her? How was I to call her my sister- ever again? 


	22. New Welcomings

A/N: To avoid any confusion *laugh* before Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel there were Lord Amroth and Lady Nimrodel. A/N again: Wow! Seven more reviews! *gush* All right, little-lost-one, Anvanima means 'most beautiful' in Quenya, Voronildo means 'faithful one' (I'm pretty sure, someone correct me if I'm wrong- I'm not sure if its one or brother.) Lencundu means 'slow prince' in Quenya. Wannabeanelvengirl thanks for the wonderful review! *ahh thanks so much everyone!*  
  
I sighed. I've been sitting in this tree for hours. It was starting to get dark- and colder. I had concluded a few hours ago it was one of those Elven things- how we're never cold or fall ill or anything to that sort.  
  
I thought about many things for the past- sixteen hours, I believe- somewhere around there, anyway. I decided that as soon as I got out of this tree, I would leave the palace and find my own home- or travel to Lórien. That would be so exciting! I could go visit Galadriel, who was said to have the power of foresight, and maybe even beautiful Lady Nimrodel.  
  
However, I dearly wished to see the beautiful golden mellryn trees. I would probably never leave Imladris, though. Do not misread my thoughts, I love Imladris, I had lived here for only 600 years, yet it was getting quite boring, especially with so many unlikable people. I sighed. No matter how I tried to think of other things, my thoughts always turned to . . . him.  
  
I lay down on the thick branch and glanced up at the stars. They were so beautiful. I felt my body fade into the bliss of dark dreamless sleep.  
  
"Canyaiel, where are you?" sang a voice. I saw the world around me come into focus. I was still in the tree, on the thick branch. A forest of green surrounded me, only to be met with the light blue of the sky.  
  
"Canyaiel, I see you," came a laugh, "You thought you could hide from the great and wonderful Elrohir? I think not!"  
  
I glared down angrily, "You woke me from my sleep."  
  
"No one has seen you for almost two days- not since the feast. Other than that, you should not be climbing, your arm is still a little weak," he said. I looked down and noticed he was standing right below me.  
  
"I am in a very cross mood. I do not need your chastising to add to that," I said irately.  
  
"And may I ask why?" he said imploringly. I looked off into the distance.  
  
"Come down," he said, "and we can go somewhere to speak."  
  
I pretended to think for a moment, "No. I think not."  
  
He pouted and gave me a pleading look with his eyes, "Please? Anvanima, please? You know you want to," he tempted. I frowned down at him.  
  
"I must learn how to do that," I said to myself as I climbed down the tree.  
  
"How is it that you always get me to do whatever your heart desires?" I asked moodily as I sat on the bottom branch, letting my feet dangle.  
  
He just smiled, "I suppose I am just special." I jumped down from the branch, rolled my eyes slightly, and then clicked my tongue annoyed. He walked next to me, leading me back to the palace.  
  
"I am thinking about leaving for my own dwelling," I said softly, looking out into the flowers. I looked back at him, wondering what he would say.  
  
He just smiled at me and said, "Is that so? Well, at least let me help you."  
  
I smiled back, "Oh, thank you, Elrohir. I feel so," I paused, "uncomfortable staying in the palace. I am not of royal descent, and I am not paying to stay there- I feel so out of place."  
  
"Remember, though, that you are welcome there, anytime," he said. I only half-nodded and gazed off into the distance.  
  
"That is not what brought you to hiding," he said knowingly, searching my face. I turned away slightly.  
  
"Come on, help me find a new home, the other things you speak of can be spoken about later," I said irritably, walking down the path not leading to the gardens but toward the town.  
  
That next month was spent trying to find a home for me. A month after that, I had moved into my own home- just a moments walk away from the palace.  
  
It was white, the color of Imladris, with pillars of intertwining metal, woven into an elegant design. The roof was pointed and textured with circles that were pointed at the top, almost scale like, and overlapping. There was no door, as with all the homes in Imladris, but an arch decorated with the same elegant design of the pillars. It was on a small plot of land, with a small house and an even smaller stable, more like a shed which could fit one horse. There was a small garden and a little pasture.  
  
Inside the house, there was a hall, which led to three rooms, the bedroom, dining and lounging room, and kitchen. I guess I would be bathing in the streams- only the rich or royal could bathe in baths. The bedroom was extremely small, and only had enough room to fit a bed and a small chest. The dining and lounging room could hold only a table and two chairs. In turn, the kitchen had only an oven, a small cabinet, and a counter.  
  
It was quite small, even for one person. But, like all the other homes in Imladris, it was very aired out. Every room had a small arch which led to the outdoors. They were much less decorated than the main arch, however.  
  
"Oh, Elrohir, isn't it lovely?" I gushed, smiling broadly, as we stood in the frame of the arch. He smiled back at me.  
  
"Yes, it is," he replied, holding a handle of the trunk which I brought my belongings in. I dropped the other handle and heard Elrohir let out a small groan then consecutively drop it. He released a snort.  
  
"Would you like me to help you unpack your belongings?" he asked. A few days ago, I had brought all my furniture in- the bed, small chest, table, and two chairs. It took all the wealth that I had ever saved. I nodded gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," I said. He opened the trunk. One of the only things in there were clothes and a fluffy white towel, which were a gift from Calimindil, who had gotten permission from the Lady. I had my own few clothes, but I had left them at my mother's dwelling- which I had never gone back to for somewhere between three and four moons. Under my clothes were my weapons- a sword and a bow and arrows.  
  
I took the clothes- five dresses and a cloak, all folded neatly and one at a time placed them in the small chest in my bedroom. I lingered as I gazed lazily at the dresses. The first one, a bright green, plain and modest; the second one, a golden color, intended for everyday wearing; the third one, a deep blue, elegant and decorated with a line of silver; the next one, a white one, meant for sleeping in; the last one- the last one.  
  
I stared at it, abandoning the other dresses which were put away, it was the purple one. Somehow, it looked even more beautiful now that I had not seen it for quite some time. It was pastel purple, with lines of royal violet silk ribbon. It had slits in both the arms and the skirt, and went off the shoulders.  
  
"Canyaiel, are you feeling well?" Elrohir asked. I turned around, feeling the heat rise and hastily placed the purple dress in the chest.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," I said softly.  
  
Elrohir raised one eyebrow, "Canyaiel, Anvanima, you never told me what was bothering you so."  
  
I felt my eyes widen a bit, "Elrohir, not now." He nodded in a brotherly manner and held up my sword and bow and arrows.  
  
"Where should you like me to put these?" he asked. I thought and then I took the bow and arrows.  
  
"Place them back in the trunk and we can move the trunk to the lounging area," I said, getting up from my sitting position, walking back to the hall, and helping him drag the heavy trunk to the lounging room. He opened the trunk and it was then I noticed a small piece of paper. Elrohir placed the sword in the trunk and picked up the paper.  
  
"That is mine," I said, putting the bow and arrows in the trunk. I tried to snatch it from him, but alas, he was a few inches taller than I and he held it high up, out of my reach.  
  
"Elrohir!" I whined. He smiled broadly and unfolded the wrinkled pale yellow paper.  
  
"'Yo melmë, Legolas'- Canyaiel, you never told me!" he said, gasping exaggeratedly as he read the script. I felt my cheeks heat up.  
  
He laughed, "Oh Canyaiel, you're turning pink!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" I snapped back, taking the paper from his hand, which now he let me take. Of course, after he embarrassed me. I remembered where it was from, and frowned sadly to myself.  
  
"Oh, come now, Canyaiel, I was just teasing," he said, seeing my displeasure, "Now, will you tell me what it was you were supposed to tell me three months ago?" I just glared at him- he embarrassed me and now he expected to know what I was upset about?  
  
I sighed, annoyed, "You embarrass me and now you expect me to just tell you everything?"  
  
"Yes," he said simply, then pouting. Harrumph.  
  
"I," I paused, "Can we sit down somewhere?" He smiled triumphantly, and sat down on the golden wooden bed, carved with a curved design.  
  
"After the feast," I said, sitting next to him, "I went to bed. I could not sleep, so I walked outside to, to try to think. 'Namárie, melmë-nya' that is what he said to me- 'namárie, melmë-nya.' I woke up and found a brooch, with the note," I fingered the note gently in my hand, "I ran to go find him. I tried, I failed."  
  
The silence was a little uncomfortable, but then Elrohir announced, "That is not what is bothering you."  
  
I glared at him, "How do you always know these things?" he just smiled and I continued, "I waited behind the tree. I didn't want to cause a commotion. I wanted to go to him, to find him. And, and- it was Calwaiel saying goodbye to him, instead of I."  
  
I looked away, but soon felt a hand on mine, "Come now, Anvanima, everything will resume to being wonderful again."  
  
"And you know this- how?" I asked, bitterly. He squeezed my hand tightly.  
  
"Renich simbel estel," he said. I smiled.  
  
"Remember there is always hope," I whispered, repeating what he said.  
  
He smiled, and took his other hand, stroking my hair softly, "Come now, get into bed and you can rest."  
  
"Where will you stay?"  
  
"I suppose I shall just go home," he said.  
  
"Allow me to get into my slumber attire," I said, taking the slumber wear and walking to the living area, and then I changed into the dress then walked back to the chamber. I lay on the bed, and he pulled the blankets over me.  
  
"Go to sleep," he commanded, "I shall see you soon." I nodded and saw him walk outside then disappear in the night. I did not fall asleep. I clutched the paper tightly, and shut my eyes. I opened them, and unfolded the paper, scanned my eyes across it, and then crumpled it up again. The next morning, I woke up.  
  
"Good morning!" sang a voice. I sighed to myself.  
  
"Elrohir, what are you doing here?" I asked, shouting. He popped his head into the arch of the bedroom, where I was still sitting straight up on my bed. "Do you not ever leave?" I moaned grumpily to myself- but he knew I was only pretending.  
  
He smiled, "Arwen and Elladan are here also." I groaned.  
  
"Wonderful," I said dryly, "Next time you are throwing a party at my house, could you please inform me of it ahead of time?"  
  
"Surely," he said, smiling, "Come on; Elladan has started making a meal!" My eyes widened in shock. Elladan is the worst chef I have ever met.  
  
"No!" I wailed, jumping out of bed and running toward my kitchen. Elladan was standing there, laughing.  
  
"Don't worry; I didn't actually do anything yet. I was going to-"  
  
"Don't. Do you remember what happened last time?" I asked, annoyed. He smiled.  
  
I remembered it all too well- Elladan, Elrohir, and I snuck into the kitchens in the night- whilst no Elves were there. At first, we just wanted a pastry- but there was no food to be found- just ingredients used to make them. So, Elladan, being the intelligent and gifted Elf he was, decided to try and make a cake. He took many random ingredients, mainly sea salt and honey and assorted fruits, and tried to bake them, but ended up setting fire to the kitchen.  
  
Lord Elrond was very angry at that. I laughed at the memory, and Elladan did too, soon Elrohir joined in.  
  
"What is so funny?" Arwen asked, annoyed upon walking impatiently into the room. Elladan, Elrohir, and I stopped laughing for a moment, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing even harder.  
  
"Fine, fine, keep your secrets! Your home welcoming gifts are in the lounging room," Arwen said, taking my arm and leading me to the lounge room.  
  
On the table were a large mirror, a small box, breakfast, and a quiver. I walked over, to further inspect the quiver. It was a rich red color, not quite so cylindrical, and on the top of the quiver was a golden trim bursting with graceful swirls. The top was not flat, but rather pointed on two sides, and on where it was not pointed, it was arched downwards. It had a large, thick leather strap which could fit around my body but still left enough space to fit a sword in-between myself and the quiver. Then, I inspected the mirror.  
  
It was white, with golden vines crawling up and down the frame. I glanced over at the small box, which was also white and had a golden flower on the lid. I unlatched the clasp and opened it. Inside were two combs, and many pins- and a necklace. I picked it up; examining its beauty- it hung daintily on a fine platinum chain, and from that hung a pendant of thin silver, woven into miniature wings of a nightingale. In the center of the wings was a tiny teardrop of blue- the curved bottom dipped just past the wings.  
  
"It's beautiful," I said, looking toward the doorway where Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen were standing. Arwen smiled proudly, walking over.  
  
"Yes, I know," she replied, letting out a small laugh. She took the pendant from my hands and placed it around my neck.  
  
"I can not accept this," I said softly, looking at down at the necklace then up at her.  
  
"Nonsense, of course you can- and you shall," she said in a very formal tone, "Besides, it was made for you."  
  
I smiled, "Then, thank you," I looked over at Elladan and Elrohir, who were still standing in the doorframe, "Come, join me in breakfast." They smiled a bit and walked toward the table, where they stood and took pieces of the fruit and nuts.  
  
"I bought the breakfast," Elladan said, proudly after we had eaten.  
  
"Oh, oh!" Elrohir said, jumping up- his dark hair flailing about madly, "Come! I can not believe I have forgotten!"  
  
"Forgotten what?" Elladan asked, throwing his twin a confused look. Arwen glared at him, almost annoyed looking then jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Oh!" Elladan responded before grinning madly and running outside. Before I had a chance to ask anything, Elrohir grabbed my right arm and Arwen the other, and together they ran toward the door, leaving me to either run along with them or be dragged outside by the arms. 


	23. Preperations for a Journey

(A/N: Thanks to feanen and little-lost-one for reviewing [again haha =)] you'll see what the surprise is *mwahaha* and as for (both of) your theories about Calwaiel pretending to be Canyaiel- maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. Maybe, Legolas is a little cheater? Haha maybe?)  
  
A/N again: haha icy878, just see *don't wanna ruin it. . . too badly* and yes, *sigh* I wish I had an Elrohir, too. And thanks to Emma and Nelinde for leaving their kind words! *did I miss anyone?*  
  
Obviously, I ran along with them, asking loudly, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Before being answered with, "Be quiet- you shall see in just a second." They suddenly stopped in the small pasture, without telling me. I kept on walking but was pulled back by their arms.  
  
I was confused, "What was the point of this?"  
  
"You are going to have to wait," Elrohir snapped before resuming in his soft voice with a hint of a grumble, "Impatient one."  
  
Arwen let out a soft snort then Elrohir glared at her, "Do you find this amusing?"  
  
Arwen grinned broadly, "Yes, in fact I do!"  
  
"Well, well," Elrohir paused, "Well, don't!" Arwen just laughed. I pretended to be cross.  
  
"I am not impatient!" I shouted back. Elrohir and Arwen fell silent. Then, they looked at each other and started laughing again. I frowned then couldn't help but laugh with them. In barely a moment, I saw Elladan coming.  
  
"That is-"  
  
"Elrohir!" Arwen said, covering my eyes. Arwen and Elrohir started laughing, but obviously trying to muffle it.  
  
"Arwen? Elrohir? Can you kindly take your hands from my eyes?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
"Allow me to think for a moment," Elrohir said mockingly, "No!" I groaned in an annoyed tone, but just waited. Suddenly, as quickly as it came, Elrohir and Arwen took their hands from my face.  
  
"Look that way," Elrohir said, taking my chin and gently guiding it toward the direction from where Elladan was coming from. Alongside him was a small-but nearly full grown- horse with a golden coat and a crème color mane and tail. I let out a girlish-Elven-child squeal.  
  
(A/N: I hate [hate hate hate] to ruin the story by interrupting like this but about the horse, it would be what we know today as a Palomino horse)  
  
"Is that for me?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Elladan responded with a perfectly straight face, and then started laughing, "Oh, please excuse me. I could not resist- of course she is for you."  
  
"She is not yet fully matured," Elrohir smiled upon seeing my joy, "She is a riding horse- very quick, might I add. She is about three years- a filly- and has a bit of training."  
  
"She doesn't have a name?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Arwen smiled, "We decided you should pick it."  
  
I squealed even louder, "I want to name her," I paused and thought for a moment, "Malthenaur."  
  
"A Sindarin name?" Elrohir asked, curiously but smiling. I nodded then looked at my three friends.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I said in an overly excited voice.  
  
Arwen laughed, "It was a gift from father."  
  
"Send Lord Elrond my gratitude," I said, walking up to the horse but stopping right before it, noticing a small splotch of white between its eyes. The horse looked at me with big brown eyes then nuzzled my cheek with her soft nose. I laughed, shutting my eyes and enjoying the warmth. I stroked Malthenaur's neck softly and she let out a small whinny.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" I said again, laughing.  
  
"Come now," Elrohir said, "We should go out to celebrate- and buy any necessities."  
  
"Yes, let us go now!" Arwen said, excitedly. She loved shopping. I left Malthenaur in the pasture and closed the door. I ran inside to take my cloak then left with Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen toward the town. We stopped at one of the very few eateries. It was the nicest, more exclusive restaurants, but, and sadly to say, since I was with all of Lord Elrond's children, we got in easily.  
  
We sat in a nice little table, and were served with assortments of fruit, nuts, and berries. We left very soon after we entered and walked around the town. It was late afternoon and many of the shops were still open. We walked into several clothing shops, where Arwen bought several dresses, and insisted I buy just one. I did- I admit, I have a weakness for things like that- and it was just one.  
  
It was a particular pretty one, too, though plain and undecorated with no embroidery. Of course, I had to buy one that I could ride horses in, so it wasn't exactly a dress- more like a half-dress. It was almost robe-like, and a deep green soft material which was water resistant, and laced up in the front. It had a large hood extending from the back.  
  
There were two sets of sleeves, the outer sleeve was the same material and slit to the elbow, but the inner sleeve was a crème color and not slit at all but rather wide at the hand and narrowing as it went up the arm, and then it stayed narrow from the elbow up. The skirt was in three layers and all slit down the middle in both the front and back, but when worn it would overlap the other layers.  
  
In addition I purchased a pair of tight crème colored trousers, which could fit under the skirt of the dress. I also bought a pair of gloves, which were dark grey in color and very soft. They laced up in the exact shade of ribbon. Along with these items, I bought a pair of boots, white with grey laces and only a slight heel- I wished to ride bareback.  
  
I tried to convince myself it was only one outfit, but it was in four pieces- a robe, trousers, gloves, and boots. Elladan and Elrohir just laughed when I attempted to explain this to them- I suppose it was a male thing.  
  
We walked our separate ways, and once I got home, I folded my robe and trousers then placed them in the trunk. Then I put the gloves on top of them, and the boots next to the trunk. I changed into my slumber clothing and fell asleep in my bed.  
  
The next two-hundred-thirty-four years passed quickly. I was very proud of myself- I had not spoken to my sister or my mother since then. Yes, I had seen Calwaiel in those years, but I didn't say anything to her. She tried to talk to me- she greeted me once, and I could remember the people around me at the time being shocked when I simply walked away.  
  
I could hear them, not bothering to lower their voices- saying how rude I was- and how poor Calwaiel looked crushed, and how sweet she was, and how perfect she was. Of course, she didn't tell anyone of what she did to me. And neither did I- only Elrohir, who wouldn't tell anyone, except maybe Elladan and Arwen. Speaking of which, I had gotten considerably better with a bow and arrow- with thanks to Elrohir for teaching and training me.  
  
It was morning. Long ago had Malthenaur died- as horses do not live for two-hundred-thirty-four years. I have her daughter by many generations, whom I had named Lúthalanthir, daughter of the stallion Belegwaew, who was of the same blood of Malthenaur.  
  
Lúthalanthir was six years old- and very beautiful at that. She had the same golden coat as Malthenaur, but instead with a silvery mane and tail. She loved to swim, which is why I named her Lúthalanthir- 'enchanted- waterfall.'  
  
That morning, Arwen came to visit me. I was awake for quite some time already, dressed in a plain golden dress. I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Hello, I bid you good morning," Arwen said, walking into my home.  
  
"Good morning," I responded, glancing quickly over my shoulder as I searched for a piece of lembas bread. I grinned to myself when I found it.  
  
"I fear I am going on a journey," Arwen said, "For quite some time."  
  
I stopped and turned around to look at her, "Where to?" I took a piece of the golden bread off.  
  
"I am going to visit my grandmother- Galadriel, in Lórien," Arwen said, simply. My eyes lit up when she mentioned Lórien. I abandoned my ripped piece of bread on the table.  
  
"Lórien? Really?" I asked, "Oh, please, take me with you!" I knew I sounded childish- but I did not care. I have wished to travel to Lórien for centuries.  
  
Arwen just shook her head, "I asked. I tried- really, I did! Father thinks it is foolish to take a maiden along, he says that, that, she will not be able to defend herself. Mother agrees with father," she added upon seeing the look on my face.  
  
"Oh!" I said, growling angrily, "Does Lord Elrond not know me at all? Come now, we are going to have a talk with your father!" I took Arwen by the arm who just laughed as I dragged her to the palace. We walked up the steps in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Where is Lord Elrond?" I asked an Elven-maiden angrily. Her eyes widened in fear and she pointed toward his room. I took Arwen towards his room and knocked briskly on the door.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Elrond," I said once he opened the door, not even listening or caring if he greeted me back, "I hear Arwen is going to Lórien."  
  
He smiled looking amused, "Yes, yes, she is. She is going to visit her mother's mother."  
  
"I came to ask if I could accompany her."  
  
Lord Elrond frowned, "I am afraid that is not a wise idea."  
  
"And why not? Arwen is not going alone- is she?"  
  
"No, she is not."  
  
"Then, I see no good reason why I can not accompany her! I can use a sword and a bow and arrow- I can horseback ride very well- in which I thank you again for giving me my first horse," I added softly.  
  
"I suppose," he paused for a moment, the faintest trace of a smile upon his face, as if he knew that I would end up going, "Then you may go along with Arwen and her guards."  
  
"Oh!" I shouted, "Thank you, Lord Elrond! You know not what this means to me- I have wanted to go to Lórien for many years."  
  
"Thank you, father," Arwen said softly, still standing next to me, "It will be quite a relief not being the only female in the group."  
  
"When are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Lord Elrond answered, "be here in the morning, with your horse. I can supply you with any provisions you shall need." I nodded.  
  
"Come on, Canyaiel, let us get our last looks of Imladris," Arwen said, walking outside. I followed her.  
  
Her words rang in my head, and I started to wonder, would I ever come back? Then I quickly dismissed my thoughts- what was there in Imladris?  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was nothing here for me. We walked through the small town, with its perfect elegant white buildings all with vines of gold crawling up and down the pillars.  
  
"Why are we here? We were just here yesterday," I said upon realizing that we were back in the town.  
  
"Canyaiel, you are one of my closest friends- a shadow haunts your mind. I can feel it."  
  
"There is nothing wrong-"  
  
She sighed, "You are quite stubborn." I felt my eyes widen a bit. Stubborn- that word rang in my head. I had not heard that word from anyone since, Calwaiel. My mind floated back to when I called him stubborn.  
  
I could see it all in my head, as if I was watching someone else doing my actions- not as if it was actually me- I was dressed in the beautiful purple dress. 'You are so stubborn! Sometimes, I wish I had never met you.' My harsh words chimed in my head.  
  
"Yes," I said slowly, reminding myself where I was, "Perhaps I am a bit stubborn. But," I glanced up toward the sky, "It is quite a nice day. Let us forget our worries and enjoy ourselves- our last day in Imladris. I do not know when I shall see these beautiful lands again."  
  
She looked at me, a little hesitantly, but nodded in agreement, "Yes, I should like to purchase more attire."  
  
"You have an extraordinary liking to purchasing clothes. How many items of apparel do you have?" I grinned, teasingly.  
  
"And you have an extraordinary dislike of purchasing attire- you have not many items of apparel."  
  
"I am not of the rich and noble, dear Arwen, and I do not have the luxury of having so many items- whether of apparel or not- but I am content."  
  
Arwen just nodded disappointedly, and led me into yet another one of her favorite shops. She bought only one dress, and then we agreed to meet halfway along the path to each others homes so we could go horse riding. I changed into my riding clothing and took my seven year old, Lúthalanthir, to the middle of the path. I waited just a moment for Arwen, and we rode along the river.  
  
She had very nice and noble looking riding attire- it was in the same design as mine; only hers was a purple-grey in color and had embroidery down the arms. She wore her Evenstar pendant and a beautiful belt, encrusted with small gems. In the back was a long sash.  
  
"It is quite a beautiful day," Arwen said, looking down at the river which we were riding along. I looked at her, an idea growing in my mind.  
  
"Nice enough for a swim." Arwen looked up at me.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, we couldn't- that is so improper!" Arwen scolded gently, but a look of desire flickered in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Arwen, 'tis our last day here, let us enjoy ourselves!" I said, dismounting and taking my boots off. I started unlacing my gloves, and with just a bit of difficulty, I succeeded in taking them off.  
  
"You are serious." It was not a question, but more of a statement. I looked up at her, pausing in unlacing the front of my robe. Arwen dismounted and started taking off her boots, too.  
  
I smiled, "You are going to join me." She smiled and nodded, taking off her gloves, with more difficulty- her laces went up her arms far higher. I took off my robe, standing in just my trousers and the undershirt of the robe, the flowing sleeves of the crème shirt hung limply, covering my hands. I waited for a moment as Arwen took the robe off and stood in the same clothing I did.  
  
"Are you really going to-" I jumped in the water, not hearing anymore of her question. The cool translucent light blue water surrounded me, my long dark hair floating at the top. It was so refreshing and clean- pure. I kicked my feet and rose to the surface.  
  
"Come now, Arwen!" She laughed and jumped in then swam to the surface.  
  
"It is quite cool," Arwen said as she fingered through her dark auburn hair, "You are wearing the necklace," she looked down where the necklace hung.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I am. Thank you, again." I looked over to the nearby shore, where our horses were. Lúthalanthir looked over at us, before she started walking into the water.  
  
Arwen laughed, "Tolo, Maranwo, nen maer!" I looked up to watch whether Maranwo would come in the water or not- he did, but slowly. I laughed; this large beautiful white horse was scared of a bit of water. Once Maranwo did go into the water, Lúthalanthir nuzzled his neck softly.  
  
Arwen and I laughed as we watched our horses. We swam around in circles, splashing each other and laughing. Suddenly, I thought I heard a shout off in the distance.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Arwen just looked at me, shaking her head. I strained my ears, then I heard the unmistakable shout of 'Arwen, where are you?'  
  
Arwen's eyes widened, "That's my mother." We raced each other back to the shore then realized we had nothing to dry ourselves with. I placed the boots over my wet feet, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, and draped the robe around me, only tying it loosely. I held my gloves in my hand as I mounted Lúthalanthir. Arwen and I had both just mounted, when we heard Lady Celebrían call Arwen's name again. We rode in that direction and found her.  
  
"Oh, Arwen, I have been looking everywhere for you. You should start getting ready for the trip tomorrow." Arwen nodded.  
  
"I shall see you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she dismounted and led her horse toward the palace with her mother. I looked up at the sky as I started riding toward my home.  
  
I couldn't help but think that this would be the last time I looked up at the beautiful rose colored sky of Imladris. I will come back- it is just a matter of when. Right? That's what I convinced myself anyway. I had never left the walls of this city- what was the outside like?  
  
I led Lúthalanthir into her stable, "Good night, Lúthalanthir, rest well, for we have quite a journey ahead of us," I was unsure of myself. I walked back to my home, changed into my slumber wear but could not fall asleep easily. After hours of thinking, I finally was able to rest, but only for an hour.  
  
I looked outside- the sun would rise in just a few minutes. I eagerly changed into my riding clothes, which were still a little damp from the night before. I took my cloak and wrapped it around me. Walking into the kitchen, I ate the last bit of lembas bread that was still laying abandoned on the table.  
  
I took my bow, quiver full of arrows, and sword. I placed the quiver on my back, then placed the sword and bow in-between my back and the quiver. I locked the chest. I walked back to my bedroom and opened my trunk, checking to see if I had forgotten anything- I didn't.  
  
Then, it caught my eye. I took the little piece of wrinkled yellow paper, and placed it in my cloak pocket. It was something to hold on to- something to remind me of the horrible past of Imladris- something to remind me of home, should I need any more reminding.  
  
I shut the trunk and locked it. I walked over to where my small box was, filled with hair pins. I combed my hair and braided it so it would not get in my way during riding. I placed as many hair pins into my hair as possible, for I wouldn't be able to bring any sacks with anything except for food and drink. I looked in the mirror.  
  
If there ever was a woman-Elven-warrior, I surely looked like one. I noticed a faint glimmer from my neck as I pulled the cloak over my head. I smiled and gently fingered the beautiful necklace. Then, I walked outside toward the stables and led Lúthalanthir toward the palace.  
  
I glanced at my home. When would the next time be that I saw it? I ignored these thoughts and started walking faster. Lúthalanthir looked a little surprised at my quickened pace, but walked alongside me nevertheless.  
  
I would come back- I hoped. 


	24. The Journey: Part I

(A/N: argh! Writer's block- sorry for the delay in this chapter! But, thanks to icy878, Nelinde, and feanen for reviewing- and little-lost-one, Malthenaur means 'golden-sun,' Lúthalanthir is 'enchanted-waterfall', and Maranwo is 'destiny' or 'fate'- and Lilena *ahh thanks so much for reading my story- yay new reader!* haha even after 234 years they have not crossed paths. *sigh* If you didn't know, Canyaiel lives in Imladris and stays there well, until now haha and Legolas lives in Mirkwood. And about the golden flower brooch, well, that's a bit of a mystery. For the general record, the year is now III 1056. Third Age, 1056th year)  
  
A/N Again: 45 reviews! Oh my gosh! *ahh* wow! I never (ever) thought I would get this many reviews! Thanks to everyone! *gushes*  
  
I walked faster, leading Lúthalanthir toward the palace, until I was running. I figured, if I ran it would clear my mind of any thoughts- and it did, but I'm not sure if that was good or bad.  
  
"Good morning, Canyaiel." I whipped my head around then pulled my cloak over my head tightly.  
  
"Good morning, Lord Elrond. May I ask who will accompany us on this adventure?"  
  
Lord Elrond let out a slight laugh, to which Lady Celebrían answered with a broad smile, "An adventure? I hope not- I hope that this will be a safe, quick, and simple journey. It will be you and several other Elves; Calimo, Náro, Tirmo, and Aisto." As she was speaking, Lord Elrond handed me a loaf of lembas bread and a rather large flask of miruvor.  
  
I nodded, taking the items, "Thank you. Is it really necessary to have all these Elves?"  
  
"Oh, my dear Canyaiel," he smiled, "You have never been outside these walls," he sighed, "This world is very dangerous." I looked at him in the eye, trying to be brave.  
  
"Do not fear. I believe this particular trip will be lovely," he gave me an encouraging smile, "Perhaps you might even enjoy yourself." I laughed, but I noticed him look out, up at the sky, almost longingly? No, that wasn't the word. It was more, fearful? I'm not sure. It was, well, it was a look of unknowingness. He looked over at me and smiled slightly. I shrugged off any feelings of discomfort.  
  
"Yes, this will be enjoyable- I shall make sure of that," I smiled then sighed. I looked up and saw Arwen coming along with Elladan and Elrohir, and trailing behind her were the four other Elves, whom I assumed were Calimo, Náro, Tirmo, and Aisto. Lord Elrond handed them their provisions, but Arwen seemed to have hers already. She had a large leather pack on her back, covered in flowing golden embroidery, for she had no weapons to carry. I looked around, a little confused, wondering where we were to place our supplies.  
  
The other four elves, however, were not nearly as confused and walked to the stables. They each led out a horse, three of them beautiful stallions, one mare. They were all white, and had beautiful Elven saddles upon them. Each of the Elves, all with quivers on their back, placed their food inside an additional part of the saddle where one was meant to place items. It was a leather satchel, and folded over, not allowing anything to fall out.  
  
Now I was in quite a predicament. I rode bareback- and had no saddle.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" I asked timidly. The other Elves glared down at me, especially one with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. He gave me a particularly uncomforting look.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I swallowed the ball of liquid that had begun to form in my mouth, "Where shall I keep my provisions?" Great. Just simply wonderful. An excellent way to start off the long journey.  
  
Lord Elrond just smiled, "Now, we have quite the problem. Hold your cloak out-" I fingered the cloak and exposed it, "- yes, there should be some very large pockets in there- place as much as you can in there."  
  
This is so embarrassing. I looked over at Arwen, hopefully. I tried to ignore the glares from the other Elves. I heard one of them say that I was wasting time and that he did not wish to have to care for more than one Elf- it was the one who was glaring at me before.  
  
"You can place your items in my bag, Canyaiel, there is a good amount of space still in there," Arwen said, taking the bag off of her back.  
  
"Thank you, Ar- Lady Arwen," I said, catching myself. I took the loaf of lembas bread and flask of miruvor and placed them inside Arwen's bag. She just smiled and placed the bag back on her back.  
  
"Are we ready to leave?" Arwen said, smiling optimistically. The other Elves bowed their heads slightly. Arwen looked over at her father.  
  
"Goodbye, father, I shall see you soon," Arwen said, walking over to Lord Elrond. I felt my throat fill up.  
  
"I love you, seldainya," he replied, kissing her on the brow. I looked away, my eyes watering slightly. No, I would not do this.  
  
"Gerich meleth nîn, ada a nana. Namárie," Arwen said, walking over to her horse.  
  
She climbed on top of Maranwo, and as if it was a signal- the other four Elves mounted. I mounted slowly after. Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, Elladan, and Elrohir walked along side us, up until the very gates of Imladris, where there were several guards.  
  
"Good-bye, Arwen, gerich meleth nîn," Lady Celebrían said, a trace of a frown on her fair face.  
  
"Arwen, dear," Elladan said, smiling, "Do not forget about us!"  
  
"Yes! We are very important, you know," Elrohir added, jokingly. Arwen smiled, feeling a little more comfortable at leaving.  
  
"Namárie, Elladan and Elrohir, I love you, both," Arwen said, smiling, "I shall see you all very soon."  
  
"It is time you should be off," Lord Elrond said, sadly.  
  
"Namárie, my daughter, I love you. Send my mother my greetings," Celebrían said, smiling at Arwen. I smiled at this sight, almost enviously.  
  
"Oh, namárie, Canyaiel!" Elrohir said, smiling at me, "Take care of my younger sister!"  
  
I laughed lightly, "Of course I will. Namárie."  
  
"Namárie, Arwen," Elladan, Lord Elrond, and Lady Celebrían said slowly. Arwen just smiled back and started riding. The other four riders were already ahead of her, waiting as patiently as they could. I followed, unsure of what I was supposed to be doing.  
  
Then, suddenly, I realized it. I was outside of Imladris. All of a sudden, I felt very vulnerable and weak- I felt that if I was walking, I would suddenly fall and my legs would be able to carry me no more. I glanced over at Arwen, who just smiled at me encouragingly, so I relaxed a little. We ran up to the others, who immediately surrounded Arwen. We rode for an hour in silence.  
  
"What is the path we shall take?" Arwen asked.  
  
One of the elves smiled- it was the one riding the mare. He was riding on the opposite side of Arwen, "We shall be going north along the river, then east, through the High-Pass then south to Lórien. I expect it shall take us the rest of this season- 52 days." About three hours passed silently. I could see the Misty Mountains far off into the distance, but I knew it would take at least two more days to reach them.  
  
It was getting quite hot and uncomfortable in the heavy cloak- for it was midday. However, it was nearing the end of the warmer days of Iavas, so I knew I would be thankful during the later and colder days. The rest of the day was silent. We stopped when it became dark- the sky was only lit by the faint glimmer of the stars.  
  
The horses eagerly drank from the river and nibbled at the sweet grass surrounding it then fell asleep. However, the other Elves and I sat on the ground, awake.  
  
"Let us make some conversation, so the rest of our days on this journey shall not seem so dull," an Elf suggested. I peeled my eyes away from the ground and looked at him. It was the Elf who had answered Arwen's question.  
  
"Yes, let us!" I added, happy to be finally speaking. I don't think I had ever gone this long without speaking. The other Elves just glared angrily at me. This was going to be a very long journey.  
  
"I think," Arwen said slowly, "That we should get to know each other. What shall I say? I am Arwen Undómiel of Imladris, daughter of Celebrían and Elrond." Then she laughed. I laughed, too. It was quite obvious everyone else already knew that. The other Elves did not join in our laughter. They just scowled- at me.  
  
"Introduce yourself," Arwen said, gently poking my arm.  
  
I felt a little nervous, "I am Canyaiel of Imladris, daughter of Elenya," I stopped there, letting my voice trail off uncertainly.  
  
"I am Aisto of Lórien, son of Alcao," an Elf said. He was the one who had suggested we speak. He had golden long hair and green eyes that flickered just slightly in the moonlight.  
  
"I am Calimo of Imladris, son of Telpo," another Elf said. He had long dark hair and grey eyes, dull with age, but full of joy and excitement.  
  
"I am Tirmo of Imladris, son of Varno," the third Elf said. He also had dark hair, but light brown eyes- like honey.  
  
"I am Náro of Imladris, son of Calo," the last Elf said. He was the one who had glared at me. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Arwen smiled, obviously pleased with her progress. Náro and Tirmo broke off into soft quiet conversation and Calimo and Arwen spoke about whatever took their fancy- they had obviously been friends for quite some time.  
  
Aisto sat down, looking up at the stars.  
  
"What is it like in Lórien?" I asked, curiously. He looked at me and smiled, happy that someone wanted to talk to him.  
  
"It is beautiful," he said in a lovely song-like voice, "I can not even begin to explain. Have you ever been there before?"  
  
"No, I have been wanting to go for quite some time now."  
  
"I think that you shall find it to your fancy," he smiled.  
  
I nodded then fell quiet for a moment, "I have never been away from home before."  
  
He smiled, "You are young. But, I am not surprised. Elven-maidens often do not leave from home." I felt my eyes flare angrily at those last words.  
  
"Well, I am not like other Elven-maidens."  
  
He laughed a little, "No, no, I suppose you aren't." Then I laughed with him. He reminded me of Elrohir. Elrohir would never get angry when I said something back to him, and Aisto did not either.  
  
I like Aisto. He seems quite nice and amicable.  
  
After that, we all decided it was time to rest. We slept for a few hours before waking again and riding on.  
  
The sun had not even risen, but we were riding. I turned around; I could see Imladris in the distance- its glimmering roofs of gold were just starting to fade away. That night, after our horses fell into their slumber, we sat by the river, talking about ourselves.  
  
"Yes," Arwen laughed, "Remember the time that you, Elrohir, and Elladan snuck onto the roof? Oh, father was so cross!"  
  
I laughed with her, "I should like to bet he was even more cross when Elrohir, Elladan, and I snuck into the kitchens and caused the fire!"  
  
Arwen's eyes lit up, "That was you?"  
  
"Yes!" Arwen and I just looked at each other and started laughing. Calimo laughed lightly at this, and Aisto and Tirmo joined. Náro just scowled.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Náro," Tirmo said, looking over at Náro. He smiled lightly.  
  
"You have a sister, Canyaiel?" I glared at him, giving him what I hoped was a menacing look. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Ah, I see," he smiled, "Calwaiel? Is that right?"  
  
I nodded, eyeing him suspiciously, "Yes, why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, she and I are close friends." Wow. She must have changed a lot to be friends with this- this horrible Elf- if he even deserved to be called an Elf.  
  
"My, my, you two are so young," Calimo said, smiling softly at Arwen and me. We just laughed. He sighed lightly.  
  
"I remember when I was your age," he said, looking at us, his grey eyes glazing slightly and his dark brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze, "it was in the War of the Last Alliance."  
  
"You were in that?" Arwen asked in an excited voice, "My father was in that."  
  
My lips suddenly felt dry, and my throat crackly, "So was mine." Arwen looked at me then cast her eyes up to the heavens for a moment.  
  
After another week, we had gone through the High-Pass. It was on those days I was happy to have my heavy cloak- braving the early winds that usually came with Rhîw and cool chills that were encountered along the pass was much easier with a cloak. We rested little those weeks, I could sense our horses feeling tired, but we all agreed that it would be much too cold for the horses if we stopped for too long.  
  
Once we were through the High-Pass, it was much easier. We just needed to go south, and soon we would reach Lórien- just another forty days or so of traveling south of the Vales of Anduin.  
  
Then next three weeks were uneventful- with nothing but the mountains to the far right of us, river to the left, and plains surrounding us everywhere in between, it was getting quite boring.  
  
Calimo told us to be careful. He said that danger was abroad, and that we should have guards when we sleep. He said we should switch every few hours.  
  
We were nearing the Sîr Ninglor, a river branching off from the Anduin. Tirmo was on guard for half that night then I would go on guard the other half.  
  
"Get up!" Tirmo shouted, fear and anger in his voice. He pointed toward the southern part of Mirkwood- formerly known as Greenwood. I rose instantly, and looked off where he was pointing.  
  
"Orcs!" I shouted, angry. I shook Arwen up, "Get upon your horse!" She mounted, and I ran about frantically, trying to wake Náro as Tirmo woke Calimo and Aisto up.  
  
"Be gone with you, you silly maiden," he mumbled grumpily. I grabbed his ear and pulled him up by it.  
  
"Orcs, you fool!" He seemed to understand and jumped upon his horse. I mounted quickly and we formed a circle around Arwen.  
  
"We are going to have to defeat them," Calimo said, softly, "They are coming nearly from the direction in which we are going."  
  
"There are many," I said, scared, "I hear them, their foul voices."  
  
"Tangado a chadad lîn philinn!" Calimo ordered. I hastily fitted an arrow in my bow then took a deep breath. I was scared beyond measures, but I pretended I wasn't. I looked around and saw the other Elves, aiming toward the black speck in the horizon. Like target practice- just think of practicing with Elrohir and Elladan. The black speck started riding closer, and closer, and closer. I felt my heart beating madly- but heard nothing save the harsh pounding of hooves on the floor.  
  
"Leithio!" Calimo shouted, releasing the tension on his arrow. I aimed carefully and shot the arrow- hitting an orc right in the center of his forehead. I felt a gasp, and my eyes shut in horror. I quickly opened them again and I fitted another arrow and shot- over and over again. The orcs just seemed to be multiplying even as we shot them.  
  
How many were there? Even I, with my perfect Elven eyesight, could not tell. Slowly, after shooting many orcs, I felt powerful. It was almost like an unusual and intoxicating high. I felt confident- each and every of my arrows hit its target- and each of the targets fell dead after.  
  
There were too many. We wouldn't make it. I felt my heart sink as I shot my last arrow.  
  
"Tangado lîn crist!" Calimo said, upon realizing that there were no arrows left. He looked at each of us, giving us little hope. His dull grey eyes seemed doubtful. I placed my bow over my quiver and drew my sword.  
  
I was prepared to die- at least I would die honorably. 


	25. The Journey: Part II

(A/N: thanks to storybook elf, Lilena, feanen, and icy878. Actually, I'm not sure if all Elves ride bareback. I remember in the movie Arwen rode on her horse with a saddle, but then again, Arwen doesn't even have a horse in the book . I think that Quenya is used in songs of ceremony and stuff like that and Canyaiel knows Quenya very well but she knows Sindarin, just not as well because she doesn't really talk to many people outside of her family so she knows Sindarin but just enough to get by. She would know how to carry on a basic conversation, and she can understand most of it, but other than that- nope. But, thanks for the sources! ()  
  
We aligned into a straight line, save Arwen, who stayed behind us. I looked at my sword, which glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"If we can hold them off until the sun rises, they should become weak enough so we can be rid of them." The other Elves looked at me.  
  
"I thought you said you never left Imladris," Aisto smiled.  
  
"I haven't," I replied, breaking my short glance to look back toward the orcs, "I read a lot." I held my sword up, and waited for the orcs to come. They rode, and I could almost see their evil smiles. I glanced up at the sky; it was still dark, nearing sunrise. 'Please, let us live to see the sun, please Ilúvatar, please.'  
  
The orcs rode toward us, quickly- too quickly. It became almost a blur.  
  
Focus.  
  
I took a deep breath and prepared to strike. We rode forward, hurrying our horses slightly. I heard Arwen back up. I felt as if I was waiting, waiting for something.  
  
"This is the hour we draw swords together," Calimo's voice quavered a little, "Herio!"  
  
I rode forward, letting out a large shout, "Ú-dano i faelas a hyn!" The orcs were so close to me, I could feel their breath- it felt dirty and hot.  
  
My sword made a nice clean cut as it sliced through the air, making a swishing sound, and then cut swiftly into the flesh of the orc's neck. I ignored the drops of black that flew from its head.  
  
Another, and another, so many heads- now bodiless. I laughed to myself, I felt so superior- I had not even gotten scratched. Five, ten, fifteen- I was starting to lose count- but that did not matter. As long as there were still orcs, I would still be slaying.  
  
They don't stop. There were so many. I looked up, the sun would rise soon. I was getting nervous, what if the sun did not rise.  
  
I was pressed out of my thoughts by seeing a metal sword come toward me. I instantly turned to the side and leaned back and tried to focus, ignoring the pain coming from my cheek.  
  
"I aur telitha!" I said, not pausing to glance over. I sliced another head from its body. The sun started to rise; I felt its heat coming from the east- to my left. Almost at once, as if it were a signal, the orcs immediately turned their evil heads to the east; Aisto rode forward, slicing the heads from two orcs at the same time. As soon as Aisto did it, Calimo, Tirmo, Náro, and I drew our swords again at once and started to kill.  
  
I don't know how many we killed. By now it was at least forty-each. It was much easier now that the sun was starting to rise. These were frail little creatures, and weakened by the sun- though they outnumbered us by at least sixty to one.  
  
The sun rose, coming out from hiding behind the horizon- almost as if the sun was a ball of fiery liquid that was being pulled away from a piece of glass, and almost at once, the metal clanged- and unbeknownst to me, I let my arm rest.  
  
Swords dropped, and the orcs screeched in their horrible black tongue, "Ash nazg!" one of them shouted. I shut my eyes in horror, the atrocious and hideous black language. Fury boiled inside me.  
  
"Herio!" Calimo shouted. I took my sword up again, ready to attack. Together, we killed the remainder of the orcs.  
  
Then, I let out a deep breath that I had not known I was holding, and I looked around.  
  
Heads. Bodies. Arms, legs- everything still as it was before, helmets still on their heads, armor covering their bodies, and swords and shields still in their hands.  
  
There were so many. I would have to guess about one hundred thirty. One hundred thirty to five. How did we do it- without losing a single life? I don't know. I suppose it was all in our paths.  
  
Black. Everything was black. I turned around, looking at our surroundings. The grass was dull and the dirt from the line of us forward was black- stained with blood.  
  
I took a deep breath, "First time killing?" I turned around sharply, to see the slightly smug look on Náro's face.  
  
"Yes," I managed to say back, after drinking in the horrible sight. There was no body here to comfort me. No body would understand. Why did I feel so horrible? It was not to say that these- creatures- did not deserve to die. They did. But, no body could understand the feeling- I could see a vision of myself piercing an arrow through the orc's forehead.  
  
"Come on, I expect you have arrows none," Calimo said, dismounting. He walked about, looking for arrows. We followed his lead.  
  
"This is yours?" Aisto asked, coming up to me with an arrow.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
He smiled, "It is not an arrow of Imladris, nor is it an arrow of Lórien. Where is it from?"  
  
I took the arrow from his hand, holding the thin dark reddish-brown wood in my hand, with deep golden feathers, and a pointed back, "It is from Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh, did your father get it for you?"  
  
I looked away, "My father died many years ago," I looked right into his green eyes, "He was killed by a band of orcs."  
  
Aisto downcast his eyes, "I am sorry." I shook my head and placed the arrow in my quiver. I walked around, feeling so small and insignificant next to the many dead bodies. I took my arrows out from them and placed them in my quiver.  
  
"Are we finished?" Náro asked, mounting his horse. I mounted and nodded.  
  
"Let us continue our journey. We can make haste and be there in two or three weeks," Calimo said, leading his horse. I turned around, waiting for Arwen, who just seemed in shock. We formed our circle again and Calimo lead on, almost acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
But Arwen and I knew- we were both changed. It was the first time we had experienced death, even though not our own.  
  
"Have you any wounds?" Calimo asked softly, after we had ridden on. I searched my arm, and saw only bruises and scratches. I shook my head.  
  
"You have a large gash on your cheek," Náro said, looking at me. I looked at him, confused, but felt my cheek, only to feel a drop of blood.  
  
"Have you anything to cleanse this with?" I asked. I looked ahead and saw the Sîr Ninglor. I dismounted and ran toward the river. I took a handful of water and splashed it onto my face. It was cool and refreshing. No body had anything to dry it with, so I took a handful of mud and tried to dry my face, which did not work. I mounted back upon my horse and we crossed the river, and continued on.  
  
Three weeks passed uneventfully, and I was thankful. One orc attack was all that was needed. We neared the woods of Lórien; I could see it in the distance.  
  
"Those are the mellryn trees," Aisto said, softly, as soon as we were at the edge of the wood.  
  
"They are very beautiful," I whispered.  
  
And they were. Each tree seemed to touch the sky, and since it was Narbeleth, the leaves were turning to gold.  
  
"Mae govannen," called out a voice. I looked up and on a thick branch of a tree sat a tall golden haired elf. He jumped down.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Haldir," Aisto said, smiling.  
  
"They have been expecting you," Haldir said, looking at Arwen. We all dismounted and were led by Haldir, across the wood and up many stairs, to a secluded place, protected by the beautiful trees of Lórien, where there was a large staircase and an even larger tree- the great tree, and a fountain that spurted out silver water.  
  
"Greetings, Arwen and company, you are now in Caras Galadhon, the city of Lórien," Celeborn said, walking into the room along with Galadriel.  
  
"I expect you all should like to rest and cleanse yourselves. You have been on quite some journey," Galadriel said, barely moving her lips- if she even did, "Rest and we shall inquire of your journey tomorrow morning."  
  
"You have grown quite, Canyaiel of Imladris, daughter of Elenya and Alcarino." Alcarino. My father's name rang in my head. Why was I hearing Galadriel's voice in my head? I felt weary, and walked along without much persuasion to a small sheltered area. There was enough space for our horses, Calimo, Náro, Tirmo, Aisto, and I to fit comfortably on the floor with enough space between us, so it would not seem immoral or misleading. I slept easily that night, guarded by the golden trees of Lórien.  
  
The next morning we walked back to the place where we had met Celeborn and Galadriel the last night.  
  
"Now, I expect you are all rested. Do tell us about your journey," Celeborn said. So, Calimo told him of everything that had happened, from the first day, through the orc attack, and finished when we neared the woods of Lórien.  
  
"How long do you expect to stay?" Celeborn asked, after Calimo's story was completed.  
  
"Until my next journey," Aisto said softly.  
  
"I intend to stay as long as Arwen does, if that is fine by the Lord and Lady. Speaking of whom, may I ask where they are?" I asked.  
  
"They live in another part of the wood. I suppose you shall stay with Arwen, as long as she consents," Celeborn said. I glanced over at Arwen, who smiled.  
  
"I will stay until I can find a group who are traveling back to Imladris," Náro said. Tirmo and Calimo nodded in agreement.  
  
And so it was. I stayed in the protective woods of Lórien for many years. Náro, Tirmo, and Calimo left back for Imladris, to carry an important message from Lord Amroth and Lady Nimrodel to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían only a year or so after we had arrived.  
  
"Something bothers you." I turned around to look at the other edge of my small flet where Arwen had climbed up.  
  
Years had passed- 1452 years, to be precise. Both Arwen and I had grown little- we were both still very young looking, but we were a bit taller and our hair longer. In those long years, the former Lord and Lady were lost- never to be found- although we have tried. Celeborn and Galadriel had now become the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
"Nothing bothers me," I replied, giving her a curious look before turning away.  
  
"Do not think I do not see it in your eyes," she walked closer, "You grieve over something."  
  
"No," I replied, my voice unconsciously growing higher in pitch, "I am afraid I haven't a single thought as to what you speak of."  
  
"You were always a bad liar," she replied. I turned around and met her face, stretched with worry and concern.  
  
"Do not worry yourself over something so small and insignificant." She shoved a piece of paper into my hand.  
  
"It was in my bag. I expect it is yours," I unfolded the paper and scanned it quickly as she continued; "I am worried. Tell me what troubles you. You are my only friend here, and I hate to see you upset like this."  
  
I just stared at her; her grey eyes were swirling in emotions, and then decided to tell her, "My sister betrayed me." That was all I needed to say. Instantly, she knew. Suddenly, my ears picked up a call.  
  
"Arwen, the Lady Galadriel calls." Arwen and I climbed down from my flet and walked toward Lady Galadriel's voice, which led down the stairs to a small garden, surrounded by golden trees. In the center stood a large silver basin, and nearby stood the Lady.  
  
"Darkness is coming. Go back to Imladris, there you shall be safe." I wondered what she meant, when I heard her voice in my head.  
  
"The world is not safe- it is changing. I sense an evil. Go back to Imladris." That night we hastily gathered a group of eight Elves and started our journey back. After four long months, we made it back to Imladris, luckily without a single orc attack. And that was good; orcs were becoming more resilient and were no longer weakened by the sun.  
  
We rode quickly, barely stopping for the night. Our horses were weary.  
  
"Ada, ada," Arwen shouted, running into the palace, leaving her horse to wander Imladris at his will, "Ada! What is happening?" she asked softly, finding her father just outside the healing room.  
  
"Come, child. Your mother," he said quietly. Arwen ran inside.  
  
"Tolo dan nan galad," Elrond whispered, holding Celebrían's hand.  
  
"Nana, nana," Arwen whispered. Almost at once Celebrían's eyes opened. They shared the same silver-grey as Arwen's, but now, they swirled with sadness.  
  
"Nana," Arwen smiled.  
  
That year was a very painful year. Days passed and Celebrían only seemed to be saddening. That was a gloomy year- the year Celebrían passed the sea. I remember Arwen, looking so miserable. She shed many tears. I never saw her cry before- in all the 2288 years of my short life.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were enraged. They had saved her from those- orcs- and she still left.  
  
That next morning after she left, I was taking a walk and I saw Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
"Where are you off to?" I asked, looking at them upon their high white horses- weapons on their back.  
  
"We are going orc hunting," Elladan said, spitting out the words in fury and anger swirling in his cold grey eyes.  
  
"Let me go with you," I said, almost pleading, "I could be a great-"  
  
"No!" Elrohir shouted, getting angry, "We have no need to take care of some silly maiden. It is bad enough we have had to care for you before you left for Lórien- why did you not just stay there and never return? We need not any extra trouble."  
  
Elrohir and Elladan threw me dirty looks- both with rage flowing through their silver eyes. They rode off toward the gates of Imladris, their dark hair flowing back. I stood there for a while, watching until they became mere specks. Then, I turned around and walked back.  
  
"I can not stay here any longer," Arwen murmured to her father, "The pain is too near. Let me return to Lórien and grieve there," she turned to me, as I was standing in the door frame, "I do not ask you to come with me. In fact, I ask you not to." I nodded. If it were anyone else, I would be angry, but Arwen was different. When she was upset, she wished to be alone.  
  
I could not help but feeling alone, too. There was a yearning in my heart. For a fleeting second, I wished someone loved me. Then, I quickly ignored that thought. I was a bitter elf.  
  
Two hundred nineteen years passed in a breeze. I felt alone in the world.  
  
That must be the worst feeling- to be alone. I walked along the garden path to the familiar meadow, and I climbed a tree and sat comfortably in it. Arwen was still in Lórien, and I had not spoken to my mother for- I thought for a moment- one-thousand nine-hundred seven years. I hadn't spoken to my sister either.  
  
And what for? All for some silly wood-Elf who thought he knew what love was. And Elladan and Elrohir- I don't even know what to think of them.  
  
"Canyaiel? Is that you?" called a soft voice from the meadow. 


	26. A Lesson of History

Read this: *whoosh* I just realized I made a mondo large mistake- I uploaded the wrong thing for chapter 8 *argh* so *if you want* you can go back and re-read it *sorry everyone (*  
  
(A/N: thanks for the review faerie-elf *grins* obviously she doesn't die, because then the story would pretty much be over *laugh*. 55 reviews! *yay!* all I can say is thank you- thank you- thank you!!! Thanks feanen, icy878, little-lost-one, and little-lost-one again! Something between Aisto and Canyaiel- maybe *haha* And Elrohir and Elladan are just angry- I mean, their mother just left and the next time they see her will be a really long time or never [because they're Half-Elves and they have the choice] so they're just a *little* upset. Thanks Lilena- Canyaiel has probably spoken maybe once or twice in those 200 years *laughing at the looking up skirt comment* Review count: 55!! *wow* keep 'em coming!)  
  
(A/N Again: sorry for the delay *argh* I have major writers block. This chapter is a bit long, but I don't think you guys will mind- Canyaiel does a lot of growing up here. Tell me what you guys think, personally, I think its crap, but its necessary crap *haha*)  
  
"Who goes there?" I asked.  
  
The Elf sighed, "To think- even after nearly two millennia you still forget your sister's voice."  
  
"I have no sister," I responded without hesitation.  
  
"Listen, stubborn Canyaiel. I have many things to explain to you." I could not admit that I was curious to know what these were, so I just sat there perfectly still.  
  
"If you even care, climb up here," I finally decided to say. After half an hour of attempting to climb the tree, Calwaiel made it up.  
  
"Nearly two-thousand years," Calwaiel said softly, sitting next to her sister, "Many things have changed."  
  
"Really," I said, trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"Mother has passed the sea, you know." I glanced up at her, meeting my eyes with her identical ones.  
  
"She was grieving because of father," Calwaiel looked down at the ground, "And by you. She thought you were dead."  
  
"She thought I was dead?" I repeated softly then said harshly, "She would not even care- even if I was dead!"  
  
"Yes, yes she would. She loved you."  
  
"I'm sure of it," I said, curtly, "if you died- or if she thought you died, she would marry me off so she would never have to speak or see me again- then she would leave without even telling me." Calwaiel got quiet.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" I asked.  
  
"I am betrothed to an Elf-"  
  
"Who?" I replied, absolutely shocked.  
  
"An Elf named Náro."  
  
"Náro? That ridiculous Elf? He has an opinion of himself the size of Middle Earth and is ruder than anyone I have ever met!"  
  
"He is not that horrible," she replied, looking away for a moment, "He is quite kind once one gets to know him- and loving."  
  
"I can not imagine- but, I wish to speak of other matters." Calwaiel seemed to know of these matters. She looked away for a moment.  
  
"What were you doing- that day; the last day that I saw Legolas?"  
  
"I-" she paused, seeming as if she was trying to find the right words, "I was jealous," she finally said quickly, but when she did say it, it almost seemed as if she was relieved.  
  
"Jealous? There is nothing to be jealous of," I laughed.  
  
She huffed a bit and glared at me, "Don't be silly- everyone knows that you are the exciting and outgoing one, the one that everyone wants to be friends with, the one that is not afraid to do things unexpected or defy your elders."  
  
"Oh do not be ridiculous, you are the charmer in the family. Everyone wants to be with you- don't tell me you did not notice all the Elves lining up to dance with you at the balls, or how when we were younger," I let out a laugh, "How when we were younger and we went shopping with mother and all the Elven maidens would come up and say how beautiful you were and what pretty dresses you wore. Then, they would walk away and not even notice me- except for a rare few, who would just say something about having pretty eyes."  
  
Calwaiel looked away.  
  
"Remember? You are the 'beautiful-daughter' and I am just the 'bold- daughter'," I let out a forced laugh which just sounded bitter.  
  
"Have you ever," she paused, "you know, wanted to switch places?"  
  
I sighed, but could not think of the right words to say.  
  
"I was jealous," she replied, looking at me, "Come on, don't tell me you did not notice- notice the Elven princes who were bowing down to you and always wanted to be with you."  
  
"What Elven princes do you speak of?"  
  
Her cheeks turned to the color of rose, "Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas, of course. I thought- I thought, well, I thought that you already had Elrohir, that you wouldn't mind if I-" her voice trailed off and all I heard was, "Legolas."  
  
"Elrohir and I? That is quite ludicrous!" I felt anger tearing at me, "I- Legolas- I-" I sighed, "What were you doing that day- I want to know exactly."  
  
"I, I don't," she paused, "Legolas was different. I knew I could never be with him- we have no royal blood in us. He was striking- intriguing if I might say," she laughed nervously then sighed, "I just wanted to know what it was like, as you know, to be close to a prince."  
  
"I," I paused then cried out, "Why were you pretending to be me?"  
  
Her face flashed with anger for a passing moment, "I wasn't! I can't believe- who told you such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought you were," I replied, confused and angry. I let out a deep breath through my teeth.  
  
"I told him that I was Calwaiel," she replied, sounding even more confused than I did.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I told him I was Calwaiel," she repeated slowly, enunciating her words even more than usual.  
  
"No you did not!" I shouted back, crawling away from her, "You let him believe that you were me."  
  
"He thought I was you, until I told him."  
  
"When? After he expressed his undying love to you?" I let out a loud groan.  
  
"I- I," she paused, "Oh, Canyaiel. I do not know! I am so confused- it was just a- I do not know," she said again.  
  
"Why did you do it?" I replied, giving her a cold glare, "Why?"  
  
"I was keen on him, also, as much as you."  
  
"And you couldn't let me have him? You have every other Elf in all of Imladris and you were too selfish-"  
  
"I was not being selfish!" she shouted back. I immediately stopped- never in all of my life had I heard her as angry as this, "Canyaiel, you know- you know- that I was not being foolish- I thought I was in lov-" she paused, her ears reddening, "I am sorry."  
  
"I hate you," I replied. Suddenly, I had an urge to push her off the branch, and I did. She fell, trying to grab on to something, but not succeeding and falling on the grass.  
  
However, she landed nimbly on her feet, "I told you I was sorry- I can't change anything that I did! I can not go back to history and fix everything."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have done anything in the first place!" I shouted back, "You dirty shameless-" I couldn't think of something to call her, "You disgust me!"  
  
She grew angry, "Well I'm not leaving until we are on good terms." I didn't say anything to her, but just sat still on the tree, thinking.  
  
"I wonder where my Lencundu is," I murmured softly to myself. I looked down and noticed Calwaiel was asleep. I jumped from the tree easily, not making a sound, and I ran back to my old home. Everything was exactly where it was those many years ago. Good.  
  
I took my trunk and opened it, wiping the dust from the lid. I took out the dress on top, which happened to be the dark blue one that I wore to the banquet so long ago. How did it get there? I thought I left it at the palace. I shrugged it off and looked around my old room. I took the blanket and the pillow that lay on my bed, full of dust.  
  
I shoved them into the trunk and walked to the mirror. I took one of my sister's combs- she wouldn't mind. With difficulty, I dragged the trunk all the way back to my home, where my horse, Lómverco, a beautiful golden stallion with white spots, was waiting.  
  
"Oh, Lómverco, I am so sorry," I responded, quickly running to the river and getting him some water. I smiled. He was the descendant of Malthenaur- the descendant of Lúthalanthir and Maranwo, Arwen's previous horse.  
  
I took my trunk and dragged it into my home, unpacking all of my things. I noticed a long piece of paper in the bottom of the trunk. I took it out- it was in Legolas's handwriting- I would know, after reading the small note he wrote me.  
  
'Dearest, I have much to write to you, yet, I can not seem to find the words to say. The day is the 50th of Echuir. Why do you not respond to my letters? I wish to speak with you, but I can not. I merely wished to write to you, to tell you that I loved you, and that I will see you, maybe not soon, but as soon as I can make it to Imladris. Love, Legolas.'  
  
The 50th day of Echuir- four days ago. I shook my head. I hate Calwaiel.  
  
I drowned in my misery for the next four-forty years. I did not leave my comfortable home- only when I needed to, which was just to buy food- with the sole exception in the year III 2933, 18 years ago, where I went to help care for the human boy, Estel.  
  
He had grown significantly- as humans grow very quickly.  
  
I walked outside, the sunlight burning my eyes. I pet my horse and gave her some water.  
  
"Elensúla," I murmured, petting her long soft golden ears. I decided that today would be a good day to practice my sword fighting- as I had not done that since I was in Lórien- many years ago.  
  
I took my sword and bow and quiver and ran quickly to the meadow. I was glad to find no one else there, yet, I was disappointed.  
  
Sometimes, though I would not admit it, I would wish to return to those days so long ago, when I was still friends with Elrohir, and he could teach me how to use my sword, and practice with it.  
  
I sighed wishfully to myself and took my sword out from my back. I placed the quiver and bow on the ground and let my fingers glide over the smooth silver blade of the sword- still sharp.  
  
I held it, ready to attack anybody that was there- but there was no body. I twirled my sword in my hand, and sliced it down into an imaginary person. I wove around and ducked about imaginary people and slay them all.  
  
I laughed evilly and loudly. Then I sighed contentedly to myself- yes, this poor excuse for a maiden still has it.  
  
I felt a cold sliver of metal at my neck- a sword.  
  
"What are you doing here?" came a voice. It sounded familiar- I shook my head, wildly, trying to free myself, but that was not a smart idea, I felt a few drops of blood flowing from my neck.  
  
What should I do? I got nervous, but grabbed the sword, ignoring the cut on my hand, and threw it across the meadow and in one fluid motion I picked my sword up, ready to attack.  
  
I released my sword as soon as I realized who it was, "Am I not permitted by the great prince to be here?" I asked loudly and angrily.  
  
"Come on, I did not mean for you to grow angry," Elrohir responded. I let out a very unladylike snort and rubbed the blood from my neck.  
  
"And I am sure you did not mean for me to get angry when you called me a silly foolish maiden who couldn't care for herself," I fired back.  
  
Elrohir frowned to himself and pouted slightly, "Oh, Anvanima, I am sorry. I was angry and foolish and I am afraid I was not thinking."  
  
"Leave me be. I can practice by myself," I replied, not even listening to what he said.  
  
"You need someone to sword fight with."  
  
"No I don't," I replied, feeling my neck, which was now bleeding profusely, "If you will not leave me alone in my misery, then I shall leave you. Good day." I picked up my quiver and bow and sword and walked back to my home.  
  
"Come on, Canyaiel, wait!"  
  
"Go away. Leave me alone. You leave me for hundreds of years without a single goodbye and still expect us to be friends- I think not."  
  
"I am sorry," he replied, pulling me back, "I was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening, my mother-"  
  
"Save your words for someone who wishes to hear them," I snapped back, "You think you are the only one with problems?"  
  
"No, I never said-"  
  
"You were implying it," I replied, walking toward me home.  
  
He followed me, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to leave."  
  
He stopped and grabbed my shoulder, "Do you really want me to leave? Can you look at me and say that?" I turned around, and looked him in the eye.  
  
I couldn't say anything, but I threw my arms around him, "You are the most disagreeable Elf I know!"  
  
He laughed, "Yes, yes, but I am sorry," he picked me up and twirled me around then let me down and walked with me to my home.  
  
"Oh, you will never guess- there is someone I'd like you to meet," he said excitedly, taking my hand and leading me back to the palace as soon as we reached the door of my home. I pulled my hand away, placed my weapons in the shed, and he took my hand again. He led me to a very young human, clad in Elven clothing, standing next to Elladan.  
  
"Is this Estel?" I asked, "My, my, you have grown much since I last saw you."  
  
He pouted, slightly and I just laughed. He and Elladan left to the dining hall.  
  
"Arwen is returning soon," Elrohir said, smiling. I sighed happily to myself. She, in fact, did return that night.  
  
"Oh, Arwen, many years it has been," I said, running up to her, smiling. She smiled back only slightly. I sighed at seeing her so upset, but knew I could do nothing. I felt so helpless.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Canyaiel, I have missed you." I smiled.  
  
The next day was quite a confusing one.  
  
"Elladan, where is Estel, for I wish to speak with him," I said, wondering if he knew why Arwen was behaving oddly.  
  
"Oh, did you not know? He left for the Wilderland."  
  
I nodded slowly, "Thank you." Arwen left later the next year for Lórien, again.  
  
"Lord Elrond, tell me about the one ring," I said, walking in the palace one day, sixty-six years later in the year III 3018, to Lord Elrond.  
  
He looked shocked, appalled, and dazed, yet at the same time he looked as if he was unsure, "My, my, where ever do you come up with these things, Canyaiel?"  
  
I laughed, "The orc attacks have been more frequent and all I hear of is 'the ring.' Tell me the story of it."  
  
He laughed a little unsure but started anyway, "Come, let us sit somewhere and allow me to tell you the story." I nodded and we walked to a small private garden and sat on a little bench.  
  
"It started many years ago, long before you were born, Sauron, the Maiar of Aulë, was corrupted by the Dark Lord. He used deception to force the Elves of Eregion make rings- sixteen in total- nine for mortal men and seven for the dwarves. Sauron forged his own ring, in the land of Mordor; in the heart of the mountain- it had the ability to control all other rings. Yet, his plan failed, for the Elves had made their own rings- three. They found that they were betrayed and Sauron recovered fifteen of the first rings, for the three Elven rings were hidden. Sauron twisted the nine human men into wraiths, but the dwarves proved resistant. Eventually came the downfall of Númenor, and that led to the War of the Last Alliance, in which Sauron was finally defeated. Isildur took the ring, but was betrayed by it. Now," his voice faded off.  
  
"Now what?" I asked, intrigued by the story.  
  
"I can not say."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
He sighed to himself and I stopped there. Time seemed to pass slowly- even though it had always gone fast. Elladan and Elrohir had left on another of their journeys and did not come back, yet. Arwen came home a month later that year- on the first day of season of Quellë.  
  
"Has Estel arrived yet?" she asked slowly and very calmly, with a straight face.  
  
"Why would Estel be here?" I asked, laughing a bit, "He has not been in these parts for years."  
  
"He should arrive soon," she said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "Do you promise not to tell anybody at all?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course- I shan't tell anyone if it is your wish."  
  
She glanced around before whispering, "I feel it, my fate has changed and my path is set." I glanced up at her, meeting with her silver eyes. I did not have to ask- I understood, she had made the choice of Lúthien. I did not know what to say.  
  
"That is good," I said, unsure of my words, "What of his visiting?"  
  
She smiled softly, "It is a secret."  
  
"You can trust me- I shan't tell."  
  
"He is coming from the east, with Periannath, and the one ring."  
  
"Periannath? I have never- I thought they were imaginary creatures!"  
  
She smiled softly again, "I suppose they are not."  
  
"Are you saying something is to happen?"  
  
"Yes, something is going to happen. There is to be a great meeting- a council, one might call. It will be of all the free peoples of Middle- Earth," she said softly, looking sad again.  
  
"They will speak of the ring, I suppose?"  
  
She nodded gently, "The peoples should start arriving shortly." 


	27. Arrival

(A/N: Thanks to feanen, icy878, Lilena, Norie Ape, and little-lost-one. Hmm. I'm not quite sure what I think about Calwaiel. *laugh* She's a good *person* at heart but *hmm* lets just say she's a weird one. Elrohir and Elladan aren't going to be in this chapter *at least the first part* because they weren't at the Council of Elrond- sorry guys! Little-lost- one, thanks for catching my mistake *whoops* Calwaiel didn't exactly pretend to be Canyaiel. . . not really *angelic look* I'm thinking about making her part more important but I guess I'll just see- or, maybe I could write another version of this story, but in Calwaiel's mind instead of Canyaiel- tell me what you think. I can try to add Glorfindel to the story *hmm*)  
  
A/N 2: Wow! 60 reviews! *gushes* I want to get to 100! ( Everyone who is reading this- leave me a review *please?*  
  
A/N 3: Okay, question- what are OOC and AU and all those other little ff.net slang words?  
  
"Even Gonnhirrim?" I asked, curiously.  
  
She nodded almost gravely.  
  
"Oh, that should be splendid! I have always wished to see one." Arwen looked at me, with a blank emotionless expression upon her face.  
  
"You are quite a peculiar Elf," she said softly. I just laughed.  
  
"Oh, I can not wait- in all my life I have never seen one!"  
  
"Dwarves, is what they are called in the common tongue."  
  
"Will there be, Apanónar- men? Is that what they are called in common speech?" I asked, correcting myself.  
  
"Yes," she said; a faint smile upon her lips.  
  
"I have not spoken the common tongue in quite some time," I laughed lightly, remembering in Lórien when Arwen was trying to teach me the common tongue.  
  
"I can not wait until they arrive!" I said excitedly, twirling about and overreacting. Arwen just laughed.  
  
"Let us go for a walk," she suggested. I nodded and we walked along the gardens- up and down many sets of steps, through flower beds, and somehow ending in the meadow. We sat down in the meadow, enjoying each other's presence and the fresh, crisp, pristine Quellë air. We spoke of all our memories, of times before the world was filled with so much evil.  
  
"Oh, remember in Lórien, Haldir was chasing us," she said- I started laughing.  
  
"Oh, oh, then we pretended to jump in the water-"  
  
"And we jumped up to the tree branch-"  
  
"And he kept running-"  
  
"Straight into the water!" We started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"He was so cross with us!" I said, laughing, remembering seeing Haldir, walking out of the crystal blue water- blonde hair dripping wet, his braids all strewn about and his clothing sinking with the weight of the water.  
  
"Oh, oh," I started, gasping for breath through my bouts of laughter, "remember when we were far younger, and Saelbeth was with us and Elladan took his horse when he wasn't looking?" Arwen laughed loudly- her song- like golden laugh.  
  
"Oh, oh," she added, panting for air in-between attacks of mirth, "remember when Glorfindel was supposed to watch us, but we were so bothersome that he ended up running away from us, and we stopped running and hid from him- he couldn't find us for days! Father was so angry with him!" I laughed breathlessly.  
  
"And he," I laughed then gasped for air, "and your father told him he was not-" I let out another laugh, "he was not allowed to come back until he found us!" We laughed madly together, rolling about in the sweet grass.  
  
"We should go back, Ada was wishing to speak with me," Arwen said after we finished laughing. I nodded, laughing softly as we walked back.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Arwen," Lord Elrond said immediately, "I need to speak with you-" Arwen glanced quickly at me as if saying 'I told you,' "-about some very important and urgent matters."  
  
"Can you not tell me now?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, sneaking a quick look toward me, "Yes, well, Estel had gone to meet the ring-bearer in the city of Bree- Mithrandir had sent him. He has found danger. I have sent Glorfindel out to aid him."  
  
Arwen just stared at him, her face blank and emotionless. Her skin was turning pale and her rose lips were clenched tightly. She nodded just barely.  
  
"Arwen, Arwen, are you feeling well?" I asked softly, pinching her arm. She suddenly became normal again.  
  
"Yes, it was just a bit of a shock," she said quietly, shaking her head a bit.  
  
"I just sent him off- he should be back in a few days- a week at most." Arwen nodded. I did not know what to say. She looked so shocked and scared.  
  
I don't exactly know how I made it that night- knowing that the one ring that could plunge Middle Earth into eternal darkness was so close to making its way back to its owner. Somehow, I dragged my long legs and forced them to carry me home, where I proceeded to give water to my horse. I changed into my slumber wear and collapsed into bed, but could not fall asleep.  
  
I sighed, turning about trying to get comfortable enough to sleep- I could not. I rose and walked about the room a bit then I sat on the ground next to my trunk. I opened it and looked at my dresses.  
  
Somehow, my eyes fell upon one dress. I moved my hands silently and took it out from the bottom of the trunk. It was rather wrinkled and had a few specks of dust on it, but it was still basking in its glory.  
  
I stood and held up the purple dress. I waved it around a bit so the dust fell off and lay it on my bed, smoothing out the wrinkles. I looked down sadly at it. It was beautiful. I glanced around quickly to be sure no body was around- no body was.  
  
Of course, why would there be someone in my home in the middle of the night? I took off my slumber dress and placed it back in the trunk. I covered myself in the purple dress, adjusting it only slightly. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.  
  
The purple dress was of soft, thin, material- with darker ribbon surrounding the neck area. It fell off my shoulders and had large slits in the arms- and the skirt. I smiled to myself, smoothing it out more. I sat on the bed, feeling almost royal- like an Elven-princess in my beautiful, plain dress.  
  
Suddenly, sleep came over me, and I drifted off slowly into a wave of dreamless slumber.  
  
Sunlight streamed through the door and my eyes started to focus. I stretched my muscles a little then got out of bed. I walked over to the mirror and took a plain metal comb and gently undid the tangles in my hair.  
  
I decided that I was far too indolent to do anything with my hair, so I left it down. I gently touched the necklace that I always wore- the nightingale wings with the blue gem in the center.  
  
It was then that I realized I was wearing the purple dress still. I smoothed out the folds that were made as I was sleeping and walked over to the palace to find Arwen. She was standing in the hall, as if she wasn't sure what she was going to do next or what she was supposed to do.  
  
"They are to arrive."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She looked at me, "The elves, from Taur-nu-Fuin- Mirkwood," I just glanced up at her- silent, neither breathing nor blinking, "Soon. Soon today."  
  
"Which elves?"  
  
She just took a deep breath, "You know which ones."  
  
"No, no I don't, tell me," I insisted, my voice growing higher.  
  
She bit her lip lightly, not saying anything for a few minutes then, "They are here."  
  
I whipped my head around, seeing two white horses with a rider each on their bare backs. The riders- one with dark hair like the hair of wood- elves, the other- light golden hair, they both had very long hair and they were both clothed in long silver colored cloaks, but I could see the traditional wood-elf clothing underneath- they each had weapons on their back.  
  
I could not do anything but stare. The elf with the golden hair dismounted and the dark haired one followed his lead.  
  
Arwen walked down the steps then turned around, "Would you mind helping our guests- could you lead them to the stables?" she asked me. I threw her an evil glare but walked down the steps slowly.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind," I said to her, curtsying to both her and the guests. I led the horses to the stables, noticing the horses kicking dirt on my dress. I ignored it. I closed the door on each of the horse's stalls and noticed the Elves waiting in the front of the room with Lord Elrond talking hurriedly and softly. I walked over to them, curtsying.  
  
"Oh, thank you for helping our guests," he said, looking at me, "Would you be so kind as to lead them to their rooms?" I nodded, but growled inside. I'm not some maid- I'm not even supposed to be doing these things- where was Calimindil when you needed her?  
  
I walked up the marble steps, walking quickly- half-wishing that they would not be able to follow me. I stopped at one room.  
  
"One may stay here," I said, glaring at the golden-haired elf, hinting that he should go. He, in turn, looked at the dark haired elf, who walked into the room. I groaned to myself.  
  
"You may stay in this room," I said, dropping my kind voice and manners, pointing to a room quickly before turning around and starting to walk back.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," he said softly, I turned around, "Which room was it?"  
  
"That one!" I said, annoyed, my voice growing louder as I opened the door for him. I took a deep breath before remembering my behavior again.  
  
"Would you like anything?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said softly. I nodded and walked outside quickly, just wanting to get away from him.  
  
I sighed to myself in success- I made it. Arwen stood in the hall, looking at me with light amusement in her eyes.  
  
"I am very angry with you," I said, not looking at her. She just smiled lightly.  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"I know," I replied, looking back at her, "I don't suppose I could ever be angry with you." She gave me what she hoped was an encouraging smile, but it was not so. She was so upset and grave now- after the passing of her mother- that I don't know if she will ever be the same again. She was young looking, but the youngest Elf at only 2777, yet it seemed as if she had seen much of the world- much of life.  
  
I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I just smiled back and walked outside to be greeted by the golden sunlight. I walked through the gardens for quite some time- not quite paying attention to where I was going but noticing that my dark hair was getting increasingly hotter. Over stone steps and through golden archways I went until I came across a small bed of flowers.  
  
I sat down in them- a bit off from the path. I inhaled the aroma of the sweet smelling flowers and lay down, almost hidden in the field of colors. I absentmindedly picked a flower that lay by my hand.  
  
I don't know how long I stayed there- hours at the least. I drifted off to sleep, completely comfortable in the bed of flowers.  
  
"It is a nice night," I heard someone say. Instantly, I sat up and adjusted my skirt and sleeves.  
  
"Go away," I replied, looking in the opposite direction, "I do not wished to be bothered at this moment."  
  
"How about tomorrow morning then?" he asked, laughing lightly.  
  
"No! You infuriating Elf- I do not wish to speak with you, I do not wish to talk with you, I do not wish to see you- I do not wish to be with you at all!"  
  
Silence- but only for a short-lived moment, "Not at all?"  
  
"No! Not at all! Go away."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" I turned around and gave him what I hoped was a menacing look and stood up.  
  
"Good day," I said, mock curtsying before I muttered to myself, "Lencundu." I walked past him toward the palace.  
  
"Before you leave," came the crisp unaffected voice of Legolas, "Look up at the sky." I tried to ignore his command, but nevertheless I stopped walking and glanced up- hoping he wouldn't notice- and saw the beautiful deep blue sky lit with the pink sunlight. I looked down toward the horizon, my eyes studying everything in the sky, and saw the great pink circle of fire and the sky fading from pink to orange to blue to midnight. The stars were half pink and half silver.  
  
I watched the pink stars for little while before the sun started to set; the stars turned silver, and the sky- deep blue. The sun was under the horizon now.  
  
"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" he said, looking at me. I ignored him, but not before his eyes met mine- pale, crystal blue even in the starlight- but I peeled my gaze away and walked back to the palace.  
  
"Oh, Canyaiel, I've been looking for you." I nodded, motioning her to go on. Arwen just smirked lightly.  
  
"Since, well, since you know our guests from Mirkwood, my father was thinking-"  
  
"No- absolutely not- I will not wait on them!" I heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"Canyaiel, do not be so stubborn," Lord Elrond said, "Just please do this, as a favor- there are few Elves that now live in the palace." I shut my eyes slowly in defeat and sighed.  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
"It will only be until the secret council- which I suppose Arwen has already told you about," he looked at Arwen, who was pretending she wasn't listening, "Only a few weeks- you shall stay in the palace for that time- in the room closest to theirs. Be sure to be there when they wake and as they are getting ready for bed."  
  
Weeks. I nodded and proceeded back to my home to take my horse to the stables- I also retrieved my weapons, which I hid under my cloak. I placed my horse in an empty stall and patted his golden mane before I walked back to the palace toward their room. The room closest to theirs was next to Legolas's room.  
  
I walked inside. The room was lit by candles- the bed was neat and tidy, with large fluffy pillows. There was a large wooden honey colored dresser. I opened the large doors of it only to see dresses and dresses. I laughed to myself, amused. I placed my weapons at the bottom and noticed a deep blue dress which I took it out from the dresser.  
  
It was the color of my eyes- dark sapphire colored- and dipped downward in a soft curve. It was quite modest- and made out of soft material. The skirt was long- I inspected it closer and noticed that someone had hemmed an extra bit of cloth on it so it would fit properly. Where the old cloth met the new, there was a ring of gold ribbon.  
  
I noticed ribbons of gold surrounding the sleeves too- someone had added cloth to the arms also. I inspected the arms and found that in the left arm there once was a hole in it, which was now mended.  
  
Then, I realized it. It was the dress that I was wearing when Legolas shot me. I almost laughed at the memory of this, but could not bring myself to do it. I placed it back in the dresser. I heard footsteps in the hall and I walked outside. It was the dark haired Elf from Mirkwood.  
  
"Greetings," I said, "my name is Canyaiel. The Lord sent me to assist you should you need anything."  
  
He nodded and quickly walked into his room. That did not go as well as planned. Legolas was walking down the hall, though, and for a moment I thought about running back to my room to hide but I remembered that I promised Lord Elrond and that I owed him very much for all the help he had given me. 


	28. Secrets

(A/N: wow. Within about two minutes of putting up my last chapter, feanen and icy878 already reviewed! *thanks guys!* and within a few more minutes- little-lost-one! I'm going to put a story up in Calwaiel's point of view- Go read 'The Perfect Maiden'- it's going to concern a very Mary-Sue-ish *well it's Calwaiel, what do you expect?* character who goes through some very un-Mary-Sue-ish things.)  
  
A/N 2: about this chapter: it's a bit Mary-Sue-ish, but things *will* become worse *evil laugh* and a bit stretched out. . . tell me what you think! It's mostly dialogue, too, sorry! *argh*  
  
"The Lord sent me to assist you," I said to Legolas walking toward him, my soft slippers not making a sound on the marble floor. He stopped walking toward his bedroom and gave me an amused smirk.  
  
"Well," he started, "Could you," he paused, "light the candles in the room?" I nodded and walked into my room, taking a candle, and walking back to his room. I made my way around the room, lighting the candles. I blew my candle out and placed it on a small table. It was silent for that moment.  
  
"There are garments in the dresser," I said not looking at him but hearing him take off his boots. He nodded but just lay on top of the fluffy bed.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" he asked in a cute voice with a pout on his lips.  
  
"No," I said flatly starting to walk out, "If you don't need anything-"  
  
"Come now, Canyaiel, can you just please talk to me?"  
  
"I can go get Calwaiel- I'm sure she'd much rather speak with you!" I said loudly then remembered my place, "Good night."  
  
"Wait, Canyaiel, come back here." I turned around and walked toward him.  
  
"Did you need something?"  
  
"Yes, can you just- can we just be friends? No, I don't want to be just friends, Canyaiel, can you just listen to me? Can we talk?"  
  
"I don't wish to be here, I am only here as a favor," I said walking out the door. He jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Canyaiel, come back. All I need is for you to listen to me- just for a few minutes, please?" he asked, right behind me. He touched my cheek gently but I pulled away.  
  
"Just listen and I shall not ask anything of you again." I nodded despite my wishes not to and sat next to him on the soft bed. "Many years has passed since I have seen you."  
  
"Two-thousand-one-hundred-ninety-six- I have counted," I said sadly, remembering all the pain and sorrow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me," I said, not caring to hide my curiosity, "Tell me what you have done in those years."  
  
"After I left Imladris, I returned home."  
  
"What were you doing, that morning?"  
  
"I," he paused, "I was getting ready to leave and Calwaiel just came out of the trees."  
  
"Why did you kiss her?" I asked, feeling tears that were threatening to fall. I scooted away from him, now sitting on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"I- I- I, I don't know."  
  
"You lie," I spat back, "Tell me why. All these years I have been waiting, waiting unsure of anything, insecure, and now you tell me you don't know?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"What happened to you? I don't even know you anymore," I whispered, "I know Calwaiel was pretending to be me. I just wish that you could tell me the truth." I got off the bed and started for the door.  
  
"You're wearing the dress." I ignored him and walked outside, feeling the crisp air.  
  
I ran quickly- through the fields and across grass until I came to the meadow. I sat there until I fell asleep.  
  
"Minaiell, wake up." My eyes came into focus and I noticed Legolas standing above me.  
  
"Please, don't say anything and just let me talk." I didn't say anything.  
  
He sat down next to me and paused for a moment before speaking again, "I did think that Calwaiel was you. I am so sorry. I knew that something was wrong but I couldn't- I don't know. I was just so happy to see you- well it looked like you- that I was ignoring everything else.  
  
"After you got angry with me, I don't know. I just wasn't thinking properly- I just wanted to believe it was you, so I did. And, after, after I felt so badly. I wanted to look for you, but my father was cross and said we needed to leave at that very moment. So I did," he sighed, adjusting his silver cloak.  
  
"Here, this is yours," he said, clutching something in his hand.  
  
I gently pried his fingers off and picked it up. It was the golden, flower brooch with five petals- then I realized that it was an Elanor flower.  
  
"This," I said, fingering it, "Is the flower of Lórien- you have kept this all these years?" He nodded. "Tell me what you have been doing."  
  
He smiled at me and moved closer, "To tell the truth, not much. I have been practicing archery," he added as an afterthought, "I have been traveling to other places- you know of the ring?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"It was with a creature named Sméagol. Aragorn had brought him to us, and alas, he had escaped. But, what news of you?"  
  
"I have not done much. I went to Lórien for some time with Arwen."  
  
He sighed, "I wish to see Lórien-"  
  
"It is beautiful." We sat together in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." I looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry that you've had to live your life like this," he said, staring at me intensely with his pale eyes, "You don't deserve something like this to happen to you- not you. You're too good of a person to have this happen to you- I'm sorry. I don't deserve someone like you."  
  
"No," I said letting out a bitter laugh, "You deserve someone better."  
  
"No, you deserve someone better- someone who treats you better."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"What if," I paused, getting bold, "What if I wanted someone like you?" I moved close to him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you," he said, "I never stopped."  
  
"Can you promise me something?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"Anything," he said stroking my hair.  
  
"Never leave me."  
  
"Never," he agreed, hugging me. I sighed, feeling content for the first time in years.  
  
"I missed you," he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded slightly.  
  
"I missed you, too. I love you, Legolas," I said, "Never let me go."  
  
"Never- but what about-"  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean, Lencundu!" I said, annoyed. Some romantic moment. He laughed.  
  
"I could stay here forever."  
  
"We should."  
  
"Do you think so?" I asked, looking at him, his pale blue eyes meeting mine.  
  
"Yes, let us stay here."  
  
"Oh, but I have to go and serve your friend," I said, getting up remembering my promise, "I told Lord Elrond- well, he told me that I had to." Legolas nodded and stood up. He offered me his arm and I gladly agreed. We walked to the palace.  
  
"Oh, you two look so adorable together," Arwen said with the faintest trace of a smile upon her face.  
  
I noticed that Calwaiel was standing next to her. I gave her a dirty look and stuck my tongue out at her. She just looked away.  
  
Stupid whore.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me, "Náro is one of Lord Elrond's counselors, you know."  
  
"Oh," I forced a smile, "how lovely. I bid you good day." Legolas pulled me with him as we walked toward his bedroom. I jumped onto the bed and just laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked, lying down next to me.  
  
"I am just happy to be with you," I said, "It has been so long," I rested my head on my hand, which was propped up by my elbow.  
  
"Tell me about Mirkwood and your travels," I said. He looked down at the sheet then blinked- but when he opened his eyes he was looking at me.  
  
"Oh, it was quite interesting," he laughed, "How many maidens do you think wished to court me?"  
  
"I do not know," I said, a little shocked at this. What was he trying to say?  
  
"Many," he laughed, "but I don't wish to be with any maiden except you."  
  
I smiled at this, "Does Lord Thranduil know?"  
  
"I doubt it. He has many other things to be occupied with," he laughed, almost bitterly, "I do not think that he even- well, he has tried to allow several maidens to 'meet' with me."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Do not worry," he said, holding my hand, "the only maiden in my life shall be you."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise. Forever- someday, we shall get married and live a wonderful life."  
  
I smiled, "do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes," he said, kissing me softly, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," I said. He got up from the bed.  
  
"Allow me to accompany you on a walk." I nodded and we walked around the gardens of Imladris. We walked through the meadow.  
  
"Do you remember when I met you here?" I laughed.  
  
"Yes, and I challenged you to a dual."  
  
He laughed at this memory and we walked on until we were under a white gazebo with green vines crawling up it and multi-colored flowers blooming from the vines. I looked up and saw that the sun was starting to set.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, look- the sun," I said, looking up. He did not respond.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked looking around then down. I laughed, "Legolas, get up off the ground, you shall dirty yourself up." He ignored me and took my hand and kissed it. He placed a ring on my finger, and looked up at me. We looked at each other.  
  
"Yes- yes, of course I shall marry you!" I said, pulling him up to his feet. He smiled widely and picked me up- twirling me in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, Canyaiel," he said, carrying me to the nearby bench. I sat in his arms, looking at the ring.  
  
"It is mithril," he said proudly. There was a pale pink diamond in the center- so pale it was almost clear.  
  
"Oh, it is so beautiful."  
  
"Like you," he said.  
  
I laughed, "That was by far the tritest thing I have ever heard coming from you."  
  
He laughed too, "Believe me, I have thought of things far more over-used than that." He picked me up and kissed me.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, I love you so much."  
  
"Tonight, we start our life together."  
  
"Your father does not know."  
  
"No, I shall tell him- what of your mother?"  
  
I laughed, "She left long ago." He nodded.  
  
"It can be our secret until we make it official." I nodded and kissed him- I was being bold and improper, but I did not care. His soft lips were intoxicating. He wrapped his hands around my head and I threw my arms around his neck. I broke away.  
  
"I love you," I said, "I never stopped. I'm sorry you thought I was angry with you- but you should know that I could never be truly cross with you. I love you forever."  
  
"Forever." 


	29. Something New

(A/N: thanks Lilena, little-lost-one, and Kaiirei. Yep, she's gonna be extremely pissed when they leave. *mwahaha*)  
  
We were so happy that night- almost acting like some of the men that had started to arrive after they had had too many drinks- they called it being 'drunk'. However, we did not have any drinks that night.  
  
"Remember, it is not official, meleth-nîn," he said, grabbing my arm and smiling.  
  
"Oh, yes I know, but I can not help but be excited!"  
  
"I have yet to tell my father," he said, looking worried. I nodded, looking worried too, but he softly kissed me, intoxicating me with his soft lips- reassuring me that everything would be okay.  
  
Four days and three nights we had spent time together- one day, in the mid- time, he was chasing me through the woods.  
  
"You can not catch me," I yelled back at him, "I am far swifter than you!" He just laughed and ran faster than I thought he could run, snatching me up and running around wildly. I looked ahead.  
  
"Legolas, what are you-" It was a bit of a shock- the cold water engulfing me and entering my mouth as I spoke. I swam back up, where I saw Legolas laughing at me.  
  
"Legolas you Lencundu- what were you thinking?"  
  
He laughed, "I was thinking how you look so beautiful when you are cross."  
  
I laughed at this too, and he kissed me softly, stroking my cheek with one hand and looking for my hand with the other. I took this opportunity to splash him.  
  
He pouted, "Canyaiel," and started to whine. I just laughed and swam back to the shore, running away.  
  
Five days had passed since then when Glorfindel's horse- Asfaloth had returned with a hobbit- who was carrying the ring. I saw Lord Elrond rush up and carry him in. The next day, a man- Aragorn, and three other hobbits came, along with other men and even dwarves.  
  
"Oh, look at them!" I said, pointing at the elves. Legolas pulled my hand down.  
  
"Do not point."  
  
"They are so small and adorable!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "It is a dwarf." I just laughed.  
  
"You are jealous?"  
  
He shook his head, "No!" It was a bit too quick though. I laughed.  
  
"You are by far more adorable, though," I added quickly, kissing him.  
  
He smiled, "Good." I just laughed.  
  
We had normally been in the same bed at night, and I would creep back into my room later, so I would not fall asleep with him- something that was considered immoral before marriage, so immoral that even I would not go against it.  
  
I suppose I accidentally fell asleep with him, for when I woke up I was not in the bed I was staying in- rather Legolas's room, which was I could immediately tell for the splendor that decorated his room. He was not next to me, however. I got out of the bed and looked in the mirror- I was wearing a plain white dress, something that most Imladris Elves of non- royal descent wore. I combed my hair and walked outside, looking for Legolas- how many days did I have left with him before he returns to Mirkwood?  
  
I saw two hobbits- I believe their names were Merry and Pippin- waiting behind one of the two pillars that made the gateway which led to a private porch of Lord Elrond that I had only seen once. On the marble floored porch was a table before Lord Elrond. Seated around the table were Lord Elrond's counselors, including Saelbeth; the humans- Estel and another man I did not know; hobbits- Bilbo, who had lived in Imladris for a little while, and another hobbit who was carrying the ring; Mithrandir; two dwarves who looked to be related; Glorfindel; the dark haired elf; and Legolas.  
  
I quickly his behind the other pillar, listening intently to the argument that was going on. At once I heard feet making noise upon the marble.  
  
"We must destroy the ring-"  
  
"No! Let us use it against the enemy-"  
  
"Have you not been listening? It shall not work-"  
  
"Let us send it to Tom Bombadil!" Suddenly I could not distinguish the different opinions and everyone started shouting and yelling. To tell the truth, it was hurting my sensitive ears.  
  
"I will take the ring," a soft voice said. I looked over at the other pillar and noticed Merry and Pippin looking very interested.  
  
"I will take the ring, though I do not know the way." My heart sank with pity for the hobbit who did not know what he was getting into. I hung my head in both respect and shame.  
  
Mithrandir stood, "I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Estel stood up, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn; and if by life or death I can save you, I will."  
  
"You have my bow." I strained to see who was speaking- I knew it was an elf but- Legolas. My heart stopped. I could not breathe. I wanted more than anything in the world to jump into the meeting and go with them- but I did not.  
  
"And my axe," said a gruff voice. I looked and saw the younger of the two dwarves walk up to them. I heard a rustling in the bushes and peered my head out further- it was a hobbit.  
  
"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" the hobbit cried.  
  
Lord Elrond just smiled, "No indeed! You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
The two hobbits that were hiding near me jumped out of the pillar. After a bit of commotion, Lord Elrond agreed to let them go with them. They were to stay one more night before leaving. Our people were leaving soon, also. More and more were sailing.  
  
Only a few were left- mainly the men who were to fight in the apparent war that was to come. My sister had sailed a few days ago. I was one of the few maidens left. The meeting was over and people were starting to prepare to their journeys home. They left for their separate ways. Lord Elrond walked down the steps and saw me. He looked grave, but not cross.  
  
"You must leave with your people."  
  
"Yes, lord," I sighed sadly, "I do not leave willingly."  
  
"There is nothing left in Middle Earth."  
  
"Yes, yes there is," I insisted, "There are many places I have never been to- people I have not met-"  
  
"And there is more in Valinor. Canyaiel, this is your destiny. Lead what is left of our people from Middle Earth, lead them to safety and from harm."  
  
"No, I can not do this," I said, my voice growing slightly louder, "You're not leaving. I do not wish to leave yet- what of Elladan and Elrohir- what of Glorfindel- what of Legolas? I can not leave them behind- in fact, I refuse to. Not until this world I care for so much is safe-"  
  
"It will not ever be out of harm's way-"  
  
"I will not leave until this war is over. Then, and only then, I shall sail west."  
  
Lord Elrond sighed- in defeat, "I suppose I can not make you sail before you wish to. It may be unsafe to stay here."  
  
"Where would you like me to go?"  
  
"Go to Lórien- go through the High-Pass. The fellowship will be going through the Redhorn Pass; you should avoid that as Sauron's servants will surely be lurking there."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Go as soon as possible, tomorrow morning. Leave with Glorfindel- and Saelbeth- I can not send too many Elves for that would be endangering."  
  
It was silent for a moment before I asked, "Lord Elrond, why are you allowing me to go?"  
  
He just smiled, "You will not have it any other way. You must prepare for your journey now. Retrieve your horse and bring only what is necessary- wear your riding garments and your weapons. You will not need anything else." I nodded and ran back to my home, took my clothing garments, my cloak, and sighed.  
  
This would be the last time I ever saw my home. I took my trunk and items and dragged them back to the palace.  
  
"Can I trust that someone will take these things when sailing tomorrow?" I asked. Lord Elrond nodded. I looked through my trunk and found a piece of parchment, to which I wrote:  
'To Elenya, Calwaiel, or Alcarino: keep this until I arrive, love, Canyaiel.'  
  
"Go to sleep, you have quite a journey ahead of you. I have told Glorfindel and Saelbeth of your journey. Be at the stables before sunrise and I shall see you off." I nodded. This would be the last day or night I spend in Imladris- my home for two-thousand-seven-hundred-ninety-six years.  
  
I walked to the bedroom I was staying at and placed my riding dress and cloak on the bed. I opened the dresser, took out my sword and bow and arrows, and placed them on the bed.  
  
"There you are." I turned around.  
  
"Where have you been? I have been seeking you."  
  
"Legolas," I growled and turned away.  
  
"Why are you cross with me?" he asked, touching my cheek and turning my face toward his.  
  
"I suppose you could not tell me of your journey?" I said snappily. I fidgeted with my fingers, playing with the ring- feeling the cool metal slide up and down my finger. He held my face in his hands, making me break my view of the large pale pink gem which was on the mithril.  
  
"I can not accept this," I said, taking off the ring. I forced his hand from my face and turned it upwards. I placed the ring in his palm, "It is yours."  
  
"I gave it to you" he said, placing it back on my finger.  
  
"Gwennin in enninath, we have both changed. Perhaps for the better," I murmured softly, taking the ring off, "Our love was in the past. Hebo ha ennas."  
  
"No, you gave up on our love- I thought you were stronger than that. Anírich ú-rena si?"  
  
"No, Legolas, you are wrong," I said, fighting back the tears, "You are the one that wishes to forget. You are the one that gave up." I handed him his ring.  
  
"Sen navaer," I paused, "an-uir."  
  
"Can you truthfully look back, years later, and say you will have no regrets?"  
  
"I have made many foolish choices in the past, even my immortality can not take that away."  
  
"Will you have regrets- about us?" he looked at me, looking for a trace of something- anything, a sign, "Estelio nin."  
  
"I have lost faith in you," I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He kissed me but I pushed him away and walked outside. Then I realized that he was still in my room, and that I had just walked out on my room. Sometimes I was far too stupid. I sighed, contemplating what to do. I walked into his room and stayed there the rest of the day- and I fell asleep there.  
  
I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the dark. There were hands around my waist. I peeled them off, almost in a disgusted manner. I looked outside- it was very early morning. I walked back to my room, making sure no one could see or hear me in the dark corridor. I changed into my riding outfit, threw my cloak over it, and placed my weapons on my back.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Why do you care for me? It is not of anybody's importance except me."  
  
"Keep your secrets. I see we can no longer trust each other as we used to."  
  
"No, I can not trust-" I paused, realizing what I was saying and realizing that he could not trust me either, "I am sorry. Forgive me."  
  
He, however, was focused on something else, "Who did you receive that necklace from?"  
  
"Arwen," I replied without hesitation, "Why do you not trust me no longer?"  
  
"And why of me?"  
  
"I asked you the question first and I expect it to be answered first."  
  
"Time changes everything," he said, "You, yourself, have changed much, also. Ú-esteliach pen- esteliach nin? I min minlû melich? Estelio ammen."  
  
"Ú-istin minin estelin."  
  
"Estelio nin," he pleaded, "It will not be in vain."  
  
"I can not. I can not have you make any more promises you shall not be able to keep. Vîn meleth nâ ned Imladris, a ennas han darthathon. Dannin sen nâ i sad ned meleth a i sad meleth vîn dannin. It is now I say goodbye to you forever, Legolas Thranduilion. I am sorry we have had to part on such," I paused, looking for the words, "formal terms, my lord. But, I am afraid speaking with you has made me late," I glanced outside, "Good day."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked again.  
  
"Far from here, I am afraid," I said, calling over my back, "im abdollen." I walked outside- the sun was starting to rise. My eyes took only a part of a moment to focus in the dark. I looked around and no one was there.  
  
"Le abdollen." I whipped my head around.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Elrond."  
  
He just smiled, "It is all right. Glorfindel and Saelbeth have just risen- they are preparing their horses." He handed me a few pieces of lembas bread, wrapped in large green leaves.  
  
"Hannon le," I said, taking the bread from his hands and placing them in my cloak pocket. I walked into the stables where Glorfindel and Saelbeth were standing.  
  
"Good morning," Glorfindel said cheerfully. Saelbeth glanced at him. We climbed upon our horses.  
  
"There you are."  
  
I looked up, it was Arwen and standing next to her was Estel and Legolas.  
  
"We have been seeking you."  
  
"I fear," Saelbeth said, "we are on a journey. We are all ready quite late," Saelbeth picked his beautiful head up and looked at the sky, "So we haven't time to speak. Farewell."  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, stubbornly. Glorfindel, Saelbeth, Lord Elrond, and I mounted upon our horses. I turned around to look at him- he looked so cross and angry- his long blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. His eyes were cold and chilly. Would this be the last time I saw him? Could he survive the impossible task?  
  
"Estelio ammen," he mouthed to me. I turned away, pretending I did not see him, and rode ahead of them.  
  
"I shall be back in a few minutes," Lord Elrond said. He rode with us to the gates, and from there we started our journey.  
  
A/N: Wow, I used a LOT of Sindarin in this chapter. *b.t.w. that took a helluva long time* so I'll translate it here: *b.t.w if any of these are wrong, feel free to correct* meleth-nîn: my love [lit: love-my] Gwennin in enninath: Long years have passed [lit: they-passed the long- years] Hebo ha ennas: Keep it there Anírich ú-rena si?: Do you want to forget now? [lit: you-want not to- remember now?] Sen navaer an-uir: This is goodbye forever [lit: this farewell for- eternity] Estelio nin: Trust me Ú-esteliach pen- esteliach nin? I min minlû melich? Estelio ammen: You don't trust anybody- do you trust me? The one you once loved? Trust us [lit: Not you-trust anybody- you-trust me? The one once you-loved? Trust us] Ú-istin minin estelin: I do not know the ones I trust [lit: Not-I know ones I trust] Estelio nin: Trust me Vîn meleth nâ ned Imladris, a ennas han darthathon. Sen: Our love is in Imladris, and there it shall stay. This is the place we fell in love and the place our love fell. [lit: Our love is in Imladris, and there it will- stay. We-fell this is the place in love, and the place love our fell.] Legolas Thranduilion: Legolas, son of Thranduil [lit: Legolas Thranduil- son] Im abdollen: I am late [lit: I after-come] Hannon le: thank you 


	30. Second Family

(A/N: To 'me' yes, perhaps she is a little too 'spoiled and selfish.' *shrug* thanks for telling me if she was a Mary Sue *snork* I'll work on changing it. But Elves don't really forget things, especially about the one's they love- and Legolas will change. . . trust me *insert evil laugh* maybe she is a little brat- I don't know, it's not like anyone is spoiling her- she doesn't have a family any more *lol* but thanks for reviewing anyway *maybe you'll read this?* Trust me- changes ahead *mwahaha* Good things don't last forever. True, some of my chapters are Mary-Sue-ish and even my character could be considered a MS but it's only because MS is everything good and um, good, so if you're character has one good thing about her, she's considered a MS. *sigh* But don't judge it on the chapters itself, wait for the story to finish. *evil laugh* ahem, I know you didn't say that it was a MS but you were sort of hinting toward it, so this doesn't all apply to you- just my little rant *sorry you had to be part of it*  
  
To Lilena *haha*  
  
To little-lost-one hmm I don't know *actually I do, because I'm sort of writing it haha* but you'll just have to wait and see  
  
Other: this story is coming to an end soon *sob* it'll be done either this weekend or the next. This chapter is sort of short [sorry! Ahh] and it took me forever to write [writers block lol]. I think either the chapter after the next will be the last one *sigh*)  
  
It started as a cold journey through the High Pass- but Lord Elrond was correct because there were no orcs that far north.  
  
Glorfindel, Saelbeth, and I were so scared of an orc attack that we did not rest at all those two months for fear of being found by orcs. We saw a band of orcs only once; they were riding west toward the mines of Moria- I prayed to Elbereth- I prayed that we would make it to Lórien safely.  
  
"Mae govannen," called a voice from a tree. I heard the Elf lower his bow, "Glorfindel, Saelbeth, a Canyaiel o Imladris." A tall marchwarden jumped from a tree, bow on his back and long blond hair waving about softly.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent us here," Saelbeth said. The Elf nodded and smiled softly. We started walking into Caras Galadhon.  
  
"It has been long since you have stepped into these woods, Canyaiel," he said, with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, Orophin," I replied, "I have not seen you for many years."  
  
He laughed, "I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing. When you were in these woods, you had created trouble for my brothers and me." I just laughed. We reached the center of Caras Galadhon and spoken to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, explained why we were here, and found flets where we could stay and still be in the city. Our extremely tired and exhausted horses were nursed back to health.  
  
"You are an uncanny elf," Saelbeth said one night, after we had been staying in the Golden Wood for a few moons- it was now Rhîw, and getting colder. We were sitting together alone near the river.  
  
"How so?" I asked, laughing slightly.  
  
"He's right," Glorfindel replied, "You stand out quite in the forest of maidens who wish to find love."  
  
I laughed, "Oh, just because I will not marry does not mean I am not a normal maiden." Saelbeth shrugged.  
  
"You might."  
  
"And to whom?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Elrohir?" I just laughed.  
  
"Have you told anyone of your knowledge of the ring?" Saelbeth asked me solemnly.  
  
"No, of course not-"  
  
"Good, we do not want you attracting the attention of those who seek the information you hold." I nodded. We sat there in silence for a while- thinking our separate thoughts. I was wondering what Glorfindel and Saelbeth were thinking about.  
  
Saelbeth was a young Elf- older than I was but not by much. He had traveled the world and come back wise- wise enough to stay on Elrond's council. His father was on the council also- but was slain while Saelbeth was but an elfling and his mother died of grief. He had no brother or sister. He lived in Imladris then Mirkwood for a while, with his father's sister- his last remaining relation on Middle Earth, before returning to Imladris and joining Elrond's council.  
  
Glorfindel was young, also- yet older than I was. He was born early in the Third Age, as I was, but fought many battles and was considered a hero. I did not know any of his family personally, but I was told that they were in Valinor. His horse, Asfaloth brought the young ring-bearer back.  
  
They were both around the age of 2900, family-less, blond, young-looking, and extremely beautiful.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by the charming, song-like voice of Glorfindel.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about you and Saelbeth- you are quite similar."  
  
"I am not!" Glorfindel said, pouting.  
  
"How so?" Saelbeth asked, curiously.  
  
"You are both very young- for Elves-"  
  
"So are you," Glorfindel pointed out.  
  
"-And, forgive me for saying so, but you haven't a family in Middle Earth-"  
  
"Neither have you," Saelbeth responded.  
  
"-and you both have golden hair," I said smugly. They looked at each other in defeat.  
  
"Go on," Saelbeth said, not able to think of anything else.  
  
I smiled to myself, "And you both look extremely young and even more so beautiful." Both Glorfindel and Saelbeth's cheeks were now tinted pink.  
  
"And so are you," Saelbeth finally managed to say. I just laughed and he seemed almost annoyed that I was not embarrassed.  
  
"Perhaps we are all more similar than one might have imagined," Glorfindel said, "Perhaps you are the family I never had."  
  
"Perhaps," Saelbeth responded, smiling.  
  
I could not help but smile also, "I have always wanted brothers."  
  
"Come on, neth-gwathel," Saelbeth said seriously yet with an almost devious smirk, "It is time for the young ones to sleep." He stood up and Glorfindel did also, so I joined them by standing up.  
  
I pouted, "I am not younger than you by much."  
  
"Yes, neth-gwathel, you should go to sleep," Glorfindel added. He started walking along with Saelbeth toward the city.  
  
"I am not tired," I insisted. I sat back down facing the river. I did not hear anything for a few moments and decided that they finally left. I was about to turn around when I felt myself being picked up.  
  
"Put me down," I persisted. Glorfindel and Saelbeth just looked at each other and laughed as they walked toward my flet. I tried getting use of my arms back from Saelbeth and my legs from Glorfindel- but alas, no avail.  
  
"Hah!" I said once they reached my flet. I laughed in triumph, my arms still being held by Saelbeth, "Now how will you make me get up there?" There was a rope ladder in which I was to climb, but only I could make the choice to do so- for they could not carry me up there. For a fraction of a second I could use my legs again but I was too surprised to do so and then was handed to Saelbeth. I looked up at him.  
  
I pouted and then tried to look angry, but he just smiled. I looked over and Glorfindel was climbing up the ladder. Saelbeth handed me over to Glorfindel, and I did not struggle to get away for fear of being dropped from the tree. Glorfindel held me in his arms for a moment while Saelbeth climbed the ladder.  
  
"Hah!" Saelbeth said in victory, "You did not think we could make you get up here." I pouted then sighed as they put me in bed.  
  
"Good night, neth-gwathel," they said, smiling as they climbed down my flet ladder. I sighed to myself in defeat. I was not one hundred years old anymore- I was two-thousand-seven-hundred-ninety-seven years old. I lay awake that night until the sun shone.  
  
I got out of bed and opened one of the two trunks- one had clothing and garments provided by the Lady, who had remembered me from my last visit, and the other had food. I took out the bottle of wine, a piece of bread, and an elegant looking drinking-vessel. I poured out a glass of wine and sipped it, humming to myself. I nibbled at the bread and sat, leaning against the tree in the center of the flet, smoothing out the wrinkles in my plain white dress.  
  
The leaves of Lórien do not fall when it is the season to do so, as in other places- like Imladris, instead they turn gold. I looked up as I was eating and humming to see the golden leaves which do not fall. I smiled and continued humming.  
  
"You will never guess-"  
  
"No, I am afraid I will not," I replied, annoyed, "What do you want Saelbeth?"  
  
"Guess," he said, climbing up to the flet and sitting next to me, smiling widely and almost sickeningly.  
  
"Tell me," I said, after a sip of wine.  
  
"May I?" he asked. I nodded and he drank the rest of my wine.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He smiled, "The Fellowship has made it to Lórien."  
  
I smiled, "That is wonderful news." He nodded and stood up.  
  
"Come, they came the night before, we must be off to greet them." I nodded and ate the rest of my bread quickly- in one bite and in a very un-ladylike manner.  
  
To which Saelbeth scrunched his nose but waited nonetheless. I swallowed it without even finishing to chew and followed Saelbeth down the ladder.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"They are staying in the city," Saelbeth responded.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh," Saelbeth turned around, "We are going to greet the Fellowship- have you any cares to join us?" Glorfindel grinned and walked along with us.  
  
"How did you rest last night?"  
  
I glared at him, "Oh, I did not sleep at all." They just exchanged glances and smiled. I shook my head to myself as we continued walking to the center of the city. Glorfindel saw them first- they were sitting near a tree, being served by two other Elves.  
  
"Oh! Look, Mr. Frodo," said a rather stout short human-like creature- which I assumed was a hobbit- with curly reddish hair- something I had never seen before- and large hairy feet. He was sitting next to the one he was talking to, whispering- thinking we could not hear them.  
  
The hobbit next to him just smiled though, "Elves," and let out a slight laugh, "They never cease to fill you with wonder, do they, Sam?"  
  
I looked over and saw the two humans and the dwarf, sitting two trees from the hobbits, conversing only with a few words. One I noticed was Estel, and the other was the one whom I had seen at the council. The dwarf had a long red beard and looked upset over something.  
  
There were two more hobbits- never had I seen so many in my life- following the two Elves that were carrying trays of food around. The two Elves seemed to get annoyed, though, and just handed them the trays- to which they smiled broadly and did not even stop to find someplace suitable to eat, for they just ate right there. I laughed a bit at this.  
  
I couldn't help but notice Legolas standing alone under a tree, seeming to be deep in thought.  
  
"Mae govannen," Glorfindel said. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Glorfindel.  
  
"I did not expect to see you here," Estel said, smiling. He looked at me and did not say anything before turning to Saelbeth and acknowledging his presence. The other human looked at us with chilled eyes, so I looked away.  
  
"Have you anything you need?" Saelbeth asked almost pathetically after a moment of silence. Estel shook his head. This was a bit uncomfortable. I walked over to the two hobbits that were talking about us earlier and sat next to them, leaning against the tall mallorn tree.  
  
"Mae govannen," I said, unsure if they knew what I was saying, "Welcome to Lórien. What are your names?" The red curly-haired hobbit grinned at the other hobbit.  
  
"My name is Samwise Gamgee, young maiden, may I ask yours?" Samwise asked. I laughed a bit at this.  
  
"Oh, I fear that you are the young one, Master Samwise. My name is Canyaiel, and what is your name?" I asked the other hobbit.  
  
He looked up at me with big blue eyes, almost fearful, "My name is Frodo Baggins."  
  
I smiled, "Oh yes, are you a relation of Master Bilbo? He lived in Imladris- Rivendell," I automatically corrected, "now, I never had the chance to speak with him properly, but he when I did speak with him he was quite kind."  
  
Frodo smiled, "Yes, he is my uncle." Two other hobbits walked over- after they finished eating all the food they could manage and sat with us.  
  
"Hullo," one said. He was the shorter of the two, "My name is Peregrin Took- Pippin if you wish."  
  
I grinned, "Canyaiel, of Rivendell."  
  
"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck- Merry," the other hobbit said, smiling. I spoke to them for a while, listening to them tell me stories of the Shire as I told them about Imladris. We stayed there for hours, and I had to say that I liked their company. Although, I did notice the two humans sending me unfriendly glares. It was getting dark and I decided to leave for they seemed to be getting tired.  
  
"Sleep well tonight, young hobbits," I said, bidding them goodnight. I walked over to Glorfindel and Saelbeth, who stood up. We started wandering around the woods.  
  
"There will be a celebration tonight," Saelbeth said, smiling.  
  
"There is one every night," Glorfindel looked over at me.  
  
"Let us go," Saelbeth said. I nodded. There was nothing else to do, so I went with them. We walked to an average sized room, where the walls and ceilings were the trees. There were only about six or seven Elves there, all were sipping wine, talking, singing, dancing, or playing music. I sat down next to Saelbeth and Glorfindel and we just spoke of whatever crossed our mind. We went there every night after that for a few months. Legolas went there occasionally, along with his dwarf friend- whom I found out was named Gimli. I did not speak to him until the last night that the Fellowship was to stay in Lórien.  
  
I decided to take my chances and speak to him, for I felt he and his company would leave soon.  
  
"Is anybody sitting here?" I asked, pointing to the chair next to him. He was sitting alone at a table, drinking a heavy red wine.  
  
"No," he said, looking away. I sat down and he did not make any effort to speak to me.  
  
"Why are you still sitting here?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I am not sure," I responded, wondering what he wanted me to say. There was so much we needed to talk about, but how to go about it was another question.  
  
"Perhaps it is better this way." I don't know why I still sat there. Maybe I was waiting for something?  
  
"Perhaps it is," I agreed. I tried to smile.  
  
"I must be off now," Legolas said, standing up, his hair blowing about softly, "We have duties to fulfill." I stood up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything.  
  
"Legolas, I-"  
  
"It is fine," he said, turning away, "You need not tell me twice." He walked away, "Good day, my lady." He tried to smile at me, and I tried to smile back, but we both knew that they were not real. The only reason we bothered to pretend was because we were in the presence of others. He bowed his head and I curtsied before he walked outside.  
  
"What was that about?" I looked over at Saelbeth.  
  
"Oh, nothing," and I smiled to reassure him that I was fine. He just nodded but I knew he didn't believe me.  
  
"I'm tired," I lied.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked, offering me his arm. I took it with a nod and we walked back.  
  
"Thank you," I said, unweaving my arm, "Good night." I climbed the ladder, changed quickly, and lay in bed; not sleeping for deep thoughts still haunted my mind. 


	31. Sailing

(A/N: 70 reviews! ***ahhhh*** thanks to Lilena for being the 70th reviewer- wow the next chapter is going to be the last one ***ah tear*** sorry it took me so long to get this up! If anyone is reading this at all- REVIEW!!!)

When I finally got out of bed, it was late morning. I changed into something suitable for wearing and climbed down the ladder. I walked around Lórien for a while and saw a tree bearing sweet fruit- for it was the 6th day of Coirë. I picked a piece and ate it, letting the cold juice travel down my throat. I walked down toward the river where I saw the Lord and Lady getting out of their swan boat.

"What brings you here?" the Lord asked. His voice was calm, almost like a bell.

"I was on a walk," I replied. The Lady smiled.

"We have just seen the Fellowship off," Lord Celeborn said. Lady Galadriel looked at me, 'Something troubles you, young one.' I tried to ignore it, and bid them good day before I walked on again.

It was all anyone could talk about- the quest of the ring. By now, everyone knew of it. Nine days after the Fellowship left Lórien, further south than Fangorn Forest, was a battle at the Fords of Isen. It took a few days until we had learned that the King of Rohan's heir had been slain at that time, for normally we do not intervene with matters of Men.

I shall not forget when Lady Galadriel spoke to me of the Fellowship breaking after the death of one of the Men in the Fellowship- she said it was the son of a Steward of Gondor- another matter of Men. So it was not Estel.

After that, almost every Elf-maiden left to sail, save the Lady, the closest of her maidens, and me. None of the Elves left though, for they were all preparing for the war that surely was to come.

And it did come.

The Lady, her maidens, and I were sitting in the circle in the center of Caras Galadhon. We could hear the Elves battling the orcs- they were chanting their evil tongue. No one spoke but not for lack of things to say- but for fear. There were weapons in the center- weapons that should the Elves fail, the Elven-maidens would have to defend our home the best that we could. I wanted to go and fight, but the Lady told me not to, and therefore I did not. We were preparing for the failure of us, yet it did not come.

It was quiet until we heard the chanting of Elves. We had become victorious.

I sighed to myself. It was the year III 3020- the first day of Laer. Along with me were Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Glorfindel, and Saelbeth. We had a long journey ahead of us.

I looked behind me, to see the fading woods of Lórien, far in the distance, and then ahead only to see the river, continuing on and on. I was sitting on a small boat with Elrohir and Elladan. We were making our way toward the City of Kings, where my closest friend, Lady Arwen Undómiel and the King of the West were to be wed. 

I looked over and saw the Lord and Lady of the Wood, sitting peacefully with one another. Further down were Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and Saelbeth.

Finally, even I could not see the beautiful golden woods of Lórien, but I did not wish to. We were the last Elves to be there, for they were sailing west.

The time of the Elves was over.

And I was finally beginning to feel it.

We sailed days and spoke in quiet voices, until at last on the 31st day of Laer we reached the city. The sun was making her way across the horizon and it was getting dark. We waited in silence for the last wedding.

At last, it was their time to be wed. Arwen was the most beautiful Elf that I had ever seen and she seemed to me as if she could be Lúthien herself- for she not only shared her lineage but her fate.

It was a beautiful wedding- Arwen in her stunning silk dress with lace and beautiful coronet- woven silver with teardrops of multicolored gems. Next to her, Estel, whom I did not always get along with, but I felt that if Arwen was to marry a Man, then he should be it- wearing beautiful and intricate garments of finery that even I could not explain. Atop his head was a crown- the crown of Gondor- and in his hand stood a grand scepter- the Scepter of Annúminas.

And so it was- the King and Queen of the Reunited Kingdom- the King and Queen of the West. 

No longer Estel- no longer the one who used to play with sticks for swords- now Aragorn Elessar- King Elessar. Even Mithrandir said so himself- he was the greatest traveler and huntsman in this age of the world. He had succeeded in reuniting the Kingdoms of the Dúnedain- he had played his role in helping destroy the ring, yet not in vain. He was no longer the little boy whom I had helped raise- now he was the King of the West. 

Even when Elves fade into myth, he will still be remembered- he seemed almost god-like to me, and I should be ashamed to be inferior to a Man, but he was. When the Elves are gone, he will still be. And after the Dwarves, Hobbits, Ents, Dragons, and Orcs cease to exist, Men will still be and therefore so shall he.

And no longer Arwen- the one who would hide with me from Elrohir and Elladan, no longer the one who played pranks on Haldir and Glorfindel, never again to be the one to watch me swordfight with Elrohir- with mirth in her eyes. She now had a duty to fulfill- she was the Queen of the West. Now, she was of Men, who would endure even past the times of all others. And it was then that I felt even lesser.

I had to remind myself that it was a happy day- a day for celebration- not for thinking about the future.

We stayed for a day or so, but it was our time to leave for the sea.

"Ú-'eveditham, Arwen."

"Yes," she replied, looking up at me with a deep grief in her grey eyes.

"Goodbye," I said, "Namárie, Queen Arwen of the West. May your reign be long and peaceful, nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." She reached out for my cheek with a long, slender hand and wiped a tear from my face.

"I know you think that it is unwise-" I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me with a poignant look from her grey eyes, "yet I would rather live one lifetime with him than the time of the world alone." I nodded slowly. 

The prospect of dying for love seemed both romantic and terrifying- but I was not of Half-Elves and I would not be able to make that choice.

"I wish I could stay with you," I whispered softly.

"As do I, alas, you must now leave with your people, for it is my fate."

"I can not leave you here alone."

"You must," she said quietly, "I am scared." I looked into her silver eyes, glistening for the first time with fear.

"Do not be, Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of our people. Namárie, nai hirich hîdh ned lîn guil a 'wanath."

"Namárie, Canyaiel," she said, placing her arms around my neck. I was at a loss of emotions but I embraced her back. I had never seen her like that before and I had never been embraced either.

It was far more painful to see Arwen say goodbye to Lord Elrond. I tried to look away and I tried not to listen, yet the words haunted my ears and tears stung my eyes.

The Lord of the Wood left for Lórien, but the others and I rode to Imladris and I knew that I would never see it again. Elrohir and Elladan stayed in Imladris- and that was the hardest goodbye I had come across hitherto, save Arwen- yet it was less for I knew that I would see them again.

Lord Elrond, Saelbeth, Glorfindel, Lady Galadriel, and I rode to a town- Hobbiton. We gathered a small company- Mithrandir, Master Frodo, Master Samwise, Master Meriadoc, and Master Peregrin. Together, we rode toward Mithlond and reached there on the 49th night of Iavas.

We stayed there that night- my last night in Middle Earth. The morning light shone through the arched window of the bedroom of Mithlond- and then I knew. I hastily rose and walked to the balcony, my feet making no noise as they plodded across the golden, copper-colored marble flecked with speckles of white and green. Her rays stung my eyes as I looked down at the green gardens dotted with varying colors of pink and red.

"Miss," a soft voice came from the opposite direction. I turned around and nodded. I looked out over the balcony one last time and remembered all the times I had been on the balconies in Imladris and for a fleeting moment, I wanted to go back there. I walked out side to be greeted by her rays once more.

There we stood before a large ship- the White Ship.

The time to leave was inevitable, and I could feel the longing for the sea stirring in my heart, something that even I did not expect. I walked onto the boat, leading my horse along with me.

_ If it's what he wants_

_And it's what she wants_

_Then why's there so much pain?_

"Are you feeling well?" I looked over, it was Master Frodo.

"Yes," I lied.

"You haven't said anything at all."

"I do not have such a way with words," I responded. My answer seemed good enough for him, so I simply turned away to look out at the blue sea. The waves were softly splashing up against the white wood of the boat. Everyone seemed saddened and quiet, and it was then that I noticed that everyone had left someone behind- however what for?

_ Don't know what you really got_

_It's hard to stay and not pretend_

_You can't make sense in what you thought_

_It seems I can't comprehend_

"Doesn't the sea look lovely?" Glorfindel said. I looked over and nodded. I rotated the smooth oar with the waves, letting the sea mist blow into my face.

"Something bothers you." I disregarded his words and let myself drown in my misery.

What was our love? It was nothing. It was a fading memory of youth. It was the epitome of my immaturity and wishful thinking. I continued paddling.

A/N: the first song is 'Stay Together for the Kids' by Blink 182- it's supposed to be about divorce, but I thought it fit so nicely so I placed it here and the second song is 'Crazy Amanda Bunkface' by Sum 41 which is supposed to be about breaking up with someone because they see way too far into the future but, again, I thought it fit nicely.

A/N again: Ú-'eveditham, Arwen: We shall not meet again, Arwen [lit: Not we-will-meet, Arwen]

Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya: May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky [lit: Be-it-that they-will-guard-you and they-will-protect-you the Valar upon-your-path under sky]

Namárie, nai hirich hîdh ned lîn guil a 'wanath: Goodbye, may you find peace in your life and death [lit: Farewell, be-it-that you-find peace in your life and death] 


	32. Epilogue: Settling In

**This is the last chapter! *sobs***

A/N: this is going to be *short* [see author's note at the end] but thanks for the *six* reviews from icy878, Em, jey'ana, Norie Ape, and Lilena [um, even though three of them were from icy878 and they were the same *shrug*] *haha* she was/is a little spoiled brat [I have to make her somewhat realistic *laugh*] but that's okay- at least she's not a MS- and this is in her point of view so it's what she's thinking at that moment- so remember that not everyone agrees with her. I guess this chapter could be considered the Epilogue- but that doesn't mean that her story is over yet. Oh, and to Norie Ape- sorry once she gets to the Undying Lands- there's no turning back.

A/N again: *haha sorry you aren't going to want to read all these notes* now I have *77* reviews! *Seventy seven!* Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much!

I did not care much for paddling, but I had nothing else to do nor anyone to talk to. It was a grey, rainy night, yet I saw a large tower, which seemed to loom above the clouds as it emitted an orange light- the Tower of Avallónë.

I looked over at Master Frodo- he had just woken up and there was a bit of the sea mist and rain in his curly hair. Suddenly, as if a curtain, the rain stopped and the clouds seemed to tumble backwards. 

Before me was a never-ending country of green, dotted with white cities. We neared the tower and sailed around the island, across the bay, and toward a pass which Mithrandir said was the 'Pass of Light.' We did not go through the Pass of Light that day, but rather to a city on the edge of the bay- called Alqualondë. Mithrandir led his horse, Shadowfax, toward the Swanhaven.

The city was beautiful- with pearl mansions of Olwë and a harbor with swan boats and a gate of sea-carved rock. We stayed there only for a night before we started along our way toward Valmar- the city of the Valar. We rode toward Tirion- the city upon Túna with white buildings and a white tower which had a silver lamp which shone even into the foggy sea.

I wished to dwell there longer for it reminded me of Imladris with its perfect white homes and domed roofs, but Mithrandir wanted to get to Valmar sooner rather than later, so onward we rode.

We reached Valmar in a matter of two months- Glorfindel was the first to see the golden buildings with his impeccable eyesight. Grudgingly I came to Valinor, yet even I had to admit that the city was quite beautiful. We all dismounted and led our horses into the golden-green city, covered with vibrant and vivid flowers. I bent down and gently pulled at the stem of a pale flower that I had once seen in Lórien- Arwen had pointed them out to me.

"Niphredil," I said softly to myself. I looked up to see the other part of my company a few paces ahead. I quickened my pace. 'To think,' the voice of Arwen rang in my head, like the soft song of a nightingale, 'that these flowers of Lórien shall bloom no longer east of the Sea.' I shook her voice from my head- pretending that I didn't hear anything- and maybe I didn't.

We walked no more than a few paces into the city before a tall, beautiful Elf- whom seemed as beautiful as Arwen herself, stood before us. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel walked straight toward her. It was then that I recognized her as Lady Celebrían. I immediately thought of Arwen, how she would respond to her choice.

"My Lady," Lord Elrond said softly, looking over at the Lady of the Once-Golden Wood, whom promptly gave the slightest shake of her grand head.

"Where are my children?" she asked just as softly, smiling a small smile at the memory of them, "I have not seen them for quite some time and I much desire to speak with them." I looked down at the golden dirt path, trying to focus on one pebble, yet my eyes clouded up.

"Come," I heard Lord Elrond say. I looked up again and tried to blink the tears from my eyes. Lord Elrond helped Lady Celebrían up atop his horse and guided his horse away from the path. I sighed, almost wistfully, to myself as I watched the ageless couple walk off.

"How will she respond?" I said, speaking for the first time in days, my voice cracking.

Lady Galadriel looked over at me, her blue eyes staring deeply into me, "I have not the heart to say." Of course, it was quite a stupid question, yet I felt the need to say it.

Saelbeth cleared his throat, "Come, and let us continue. The Lord and Lady shall find their way back." We walked deeper into the city, yet I was not taking in any of the beautiful buildings, artfully crafted with such skill that I could never amount to. No, my heart was somewhere else.

"Ah," Mithrandir said, tapping my shoulder with his staff gently, "Look," he then proceeded to point up at a small home.

"I beg your pardon?" I responded, "A home," I added dryly. He just smiled his crooked Istari smile. I looked up and waited.

"Canyaiel is that you?" I immediately dropped the bag of food I had been holding and ran toward him.

"Oh, ada," I cried, throwing my arms around him- but he did not seem to mind. He looked just as I had remembered him, long dark hair and deep blue eyes- looking grand in a beautiful robe, with a wise face, aging only slightly with wisdom after what seemed like an endless time.

We sat there, on a garden bench, for some time, I was telling him about everything that had happened, from the day he left to Elrohir teaching me how to swordfight, to meeting Legolas and having him shoot me with an arrow, to telling him about Calwaiel and every single event that had happened to me until now.

"So much has happened, I have missed you," he said softly, "I am sorry for everything."

"You need not be sorry, ada," I replied nonchalantly, burying my head into his chest, "I have missed you, too." I sighed as he placed his arms around me.

"Aye, I remember Arwen, when you were very young- around the age of sixty years, I believe, when Elrohir tripped Arwen into the river and you jumped in after her."

"Yes, I remember," I replied laughing almost solemnly, "And Calwaiel did not want her dress dirty, but Elladan pushed her in."

"Oh, and I remember how cross Lord Elrond was with you after you and Elrohir stole his sword, and when you and the twins set the palace on fire, and when Arwen and you stole Lady Celebrían's prized stallion." I laughed softly, almost to myself, yet tears flowed from my face. 'Waterfalls,' Arwen's voice said, laughing, ringing in my head. Ada seemed to sense my pain and sorrow and he tried to change the subject.

"Who is this Legolas elf?" My mind instantly wandered to Legolas, shooting his arrow at a target, laughing with a fair maiden along the underground corridors of his palace, and walking with a beautiful, white horse.

"Oh," I said, wondering what would be the correct thing to say, "He is the elf of the Fellowship, he was once my great friend."

"Friend, you say?"

"I must add that I also said 'once.'"

"You tell untruths, my dear, even I can see that," I started to open my mouth to protest but he continued on, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh, Lómiel, it will work out."

"It has been long since anyone has called me by that," I said, laughing bitterly, "Alas, I have rejected his love, and he, mine."

He comforted me, holding me tightly in his strong arms, "pân nâ pân-lhû mae ned i-methed. Ae nâ ú-mae, nâ ú i-methed."

I disregarded his advice as unimportant- or maybe I did take it seriously, yet nevertheless I had not a response. Rather, I adjusted myself, resting in my father's chest and breathing deeply as I watched the Elves walk along the dirt path.

Laughter came from the lane- a young Elven-maiden, running whilst holding her skirt up, laughing madly as she ran. An Elf came running after shortly, as the maiden turned around and let out another fit of laughter. He continued chasing her until he caught her- they were both laughing as he pushed her softly to the ground, hovering above her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

_Everywhere someone's getting over_

_Everybody cries_

_And sometimes you can still lose even if you really try_

_Talking about the dream_

_Like the dream is over_

_Talk like that_

_Won't get you nowhere_

_Everybody's trusting in the heart_

_Like the heart don't lie_

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's really over. I never thought it would end this way (well, I did, just the 'getting there' part was different.)

I know some of you are going to be upset with the way I ended it, but it's my job as an author to get a reaction/emotions from the readers (you) and if I did that then I did my job.

Review for a sequel. Know that I'm not asking you to review twice or anything, I just want to get the word out.

The reason I'm asking for reviews for a sequel is because writing this takes a lot of time and I want to know that people are actually reading it. If so, I'll continue and if not I'll move on. After all, I have a lot of stuff I need to do (finals are coming up!) especially because I'm in my last year of middle school (junior high).

Anyway thank to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed! :

Icy878: thank you for being such a great reviewer

Little-lost-one: thank you so much for reviewing [almost] every chapter- even the disclaimer!

Melissa: thank you for being one of my first reviewers!

Feanen: thanks for always leaving a nice comment =)

Nihtfyr: thank you for. . . informing me.

Nelinde: thank you for your support and for putting me on your 'favorite authors' list!

Wannabeanelvengirl: thank you so much for being way too good to me

Lilena: thank you for leaving such nice reviews and putting me on your 'favorite authors' list!

Emma / Em: thank you for being such a great reader!

Storybook Elf: thanks for informing me about the Elves and such

Faerie-Elf: thank you for reviewing in such a kind manner

Norie Ape: thank you for putting me on your 'favorite authors' list and being such a great reviewer

Kaiirei: thank you for reading my story AND leaving me such super reviews

Me: thank you for reviewing and leaving constructive criticism (but, if you didn't like it, then why did you read all the way to chapter 28?)

Jey'ana: thank you for being such a sweet reviewer!

I know I have part of a sequel in mind, but I'm not sure if it's worth it- you tell me.

By the way- that song is called "All I Need" by Matchbox 20.


End file.
